


Гобелен

by Ferzy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frigga Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Tissue Warning, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помимо заключения в тюрьме Асгарда, Фригга выдумывает для своего мятежного сына свое собственное наказание - она награждает Локи проклятием, которое позволяет ему видеть различные пути, которые могли бы сложиться во время нападения на Мидгард. В одной нити он принимает у Старка напиток. В другой - Старк спасает его от смерти. И в каждой нити этот выводящий из себя смертный привлекает к себе внимание Локи. И теперь, каждый раз, когда Локи закрывает глаза, он блуждает по нитям жребия, который ему никогда не выпадал и который никогда не выпадет, и на этом пути он должен научиться у прошлого, чтобы обрести будущее, которое Фригга уже предсказала ему на гобелене судьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tapestry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542673) by [Arvensis5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvensis5/pseuds/Arvensis5). 



> Беты - Шэсса (1-4 главы), The Queen of dark (5-14 главы)

_"- А где же люди? - вновь заговорил наконец Маленький принц. - В_ _пустыне все-таки одиноко..._  
 _\- Среди людей тоже одиноко, - заметила змея."_

 

Он задавался вопросом, всегда ли эти стены были такими ослепительно белыми.

Решил ли отец Одина, или отец отца Одина, спрятать те души, что омрачают Асгард, укрыв их в самом темном углу из чистого белого камня? Лишили ли они безупречные пустые холсты этих темниц любых заметных глазу узоров, чтобы даже здесь, в самой глубине, в самой сердцевине заключенные были вынуждены терпеть яркость этого мира?

Ему было скучно, невыносимо скучно. Скучно и тягостно, и ужасно, ужасно ярко; настолько ярко, что когда он просыпался, болели глаза, словно он засыпал под солнцем Муспельхейма.

К нему приходила его ма… _Фригга_ , она была так добра, что передала ему в камеру книги, но спустя больше чем полгода Локи уже знал, что, в конце концов, он уступит безумию, которое видел вокруг себя.

Еще в первую неделю один из узников в клетке напротив него набросился и сожрал одного из своих сокамерников, в то время, как его приятели-пленники в равной степени, как и тюремщики, глумились над ним.

А кто бы не стал? Яркая краснота смерти узника, выплеснувшаяся почти малиновыми волнами, словно краска, брызнувшая на идеально подготовленный холст, была единственным цветом, который Локи так живо видел за последние месяцы. Это было прекрасно, так, как может быть прекрасно что-то смертельное. Прекрасно только чтобы созерцать, но не прикасаться.

Краснота на строгих белых стенах было яркой, ярче даже, чем тот цвет, который он видел на обратной стороне век, красочный и теплый, и доброжелательный, как он его себе представлял.

Красный цвет нес в себе так много обещаний.

Однако, если хотя бы на миг быть честным, не было так, словно бы он желал темноты, только не снова. Так, по крайней мере, когда он просыпался, окруженный вечно яркими стенами, то знал, где находится.

\- Добрый день, мой Принц, - поддел его стражник, проходя мимо.

Локи сделал тщательно выверенный вздох и развернулся, чтобы еще раз пройтись перед золотым экраном. Значит, сейчас день, но какой день и какого месяца - он не знал. Поначалу он пытался отслеживать свой сон - когда он закрывал глаза и вновь просыпался - но он спал так плохо и так мало, что не мог себе представить, как с его помощью можно измерять время.

Кто бы мог подумать, что среди всего, что могло быть общего у сверкающего города Асгарда и жестоких пыток, придуманных Иным и Таносом, самым главным станет именно полное отсутствие чувства времени - времени, которое осталось единственной постоянной в долгой жизни Локи? Бесконечные дни, день за днем - всегда день, день слепящего белого света и никакой темноты, никаких сумерек, никакой россыпи звезд над головой, никаких перемен.

Во всяком случае, когда придет Фригга, позднее Локи сможет спросить у нее, какой сейчас день. Спросить, как долго он уже заточен в этой позолоченной клетке Асгарда, носящий тапочки и полагающийся на любые крохи щедрости, какие Царица даровала ему.

Стена в углу скользнула в сторону и по полу проскрипел потертый поднос.

\- Ваша еда, мой принц, - насмешливый голос стражника эхом отразился от мраморных стен.

Он осторожно провел над подносом рукой, его сейд простерлась и позволила ему ощутить отклики этого скудного кушанья. Вот оно, нахмурил брови Локи. Он бережно, словно обжег пальцы, прижал к груди руку. Хлеб, он казался испорченным, гнилым внутри еще больше, чем сам Локи.

Он убрал хлеб, а остальное перенес на маленький столик, стоящий в углу его камеры. Еда была скудной для аса, но для Локи вполне достаточно. Он никогда не нуждался в таком же питании, как Тор.

Локи позволил губам скривиться в горькой улыбке, к стражникам он сидел спиной, и никто не мог увидеть то дикое выражение, наводнившее его глаза. Он был дураком, раз раньше не заинтересовался; его предполагаемые родители, золотоволосые царь и царица Асгарда, их старший сын, белокурая громадина, и он, худой темноволосый ребенок, мучающийся из-за своего магического дара. Дурак, потому что поверил, что был родным.

После еды он присел на кровать и уперся локтями в колени. Тонкое тело окутала волна истощения, и какой-то миг Локи заволновался, не пропустил ли он в пище очередную порцию яда. Однако, в этот раз истощение задержалось, решив не выворачивать его желудок. Он взглянул на подушку, отсюда до нее всего лишь несколько шагов - расстояние, казавшееся ему неизмеримым.

Пусть он проспит еще четыре тысячи лет, их все равно не будет достаточно, чтобы стереть воспоминания о том времени, что он провел с Иным; воспоминания, которые он видел, когда закрывал глаза, видел даже в этих чистых белых стенах его камеры. Видел до тех пор, пока сквозь них не проступали новые видения, пока Локи не вставал на тропинки меж судьбами, рассматривая красочные цвета гобелена своей жизни, своих упущенных дорог и выборов, которых он никогда не делал.

“Не надо, будет только хуже”, сказала она ему.

Она тоже его наказала, так, как могла наказать только мать (Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь это признает, скривился он, да и она не была его матерью. Просто _не была ею_ , и все.) Когда он закрывал глаза, невидимые пряди судьбы тянули его за собой по своим тропинкам, через плетения, сквозь время и пространство, и заставляли Локи изучать нити и натяжения между различными прядями, заставляли наблюдать за каждой из них до тех пор, пока она не оборвется на скоротечных секундах возбуждения, страха и непреодолимой грусти.

Поначалу он наблюдал именно те нити, что соткала Фригга, чтобы расшевелить и направить его, словно она пыталась подтолкнуть Локи в верном направлении (теперь-то, когда он мог видеть пряди, он повсюду замечал ее шитье), но все никак не могла его спасти.

Он падал с Радужного моста — прямиком в самые темные глубины вселенной, прямиком в руки Безумного Титана — и так в каждой нити.

Понимание отразилось на Локи телесной болезнью. Стражники подумали, что Локи уступил какому-то яду, который в тот день был добавлен ему в еду, и стояли, хихикая, перед силовым полем, указывая на него и смеясь, в то время как Трикстер, повинуясь рвотным позывам, согнулся над ведром, пока ему наконец не удалось нажать на нужную секцию, чтобы открыть туалет. А дальше даже сейд не защитила его; шок был так велик, что он не смог создать иллюзию, чтобы оградить себя от их надоедливых взглядов, и Локи вспоминалось ощущение желчи, поднимающейся вверх по горлу, да мучительный ожог, опаляющий его желудок.

Мысль, что ничто не могло его спасти, _ничто_ не могло спасти его от этой судьбы, заставила Локи всею душой пожелать конца, пожелать ничего большего, кроме как лечь и сдаться, забыть о том, что его создали когда-то - обернуться в ничто, прах к праху - и исчезнуть.

Тогда она сказала ему: “Не надо, будет только хуже”, а Локи ухмыльнулся и огрызнулся “Куда уж хуже”.

Но он знал, что хуже стать может, и знал, отчего. Он знал. _Очень хорошо_.

В конце концов Иной придет за ним. Комнатная собачка Безумного Титана не позволит провалу Локи в захвате Мидгарда остаться безнаказанным. И, со временем, Танос узнает, что Локи сделал в Мидгарде, разгадает его обман… но теперь уже слишком поздно.

И как же много раз выпадал подходящий момент, случай, когда он думал, что вот сейчас, именно сейчас, может, кто-нибудь все-таки позволит ему заговорить, кто-нибудь все-таки выслушает. А потом, когда его, скованного по рукам и ногам, притащили к Одину, старый дурак только глумился над ним. Всем рассказал, что Локи был ничем, кроме как марионеткой, игрушкой, которая переросла свою пользу для Асгарда, ребенком, который должен был умереть, если бы не великодушие натуры Одина и не его желание трофея. Не прояви он _милосердия_ к ребенку-монстру, не стоял бы сейчас Локи перед Всеотцом.

У Локи было много слабостей, но умолять он не будет. Только не снова. И больше _никогда впредь_. И если Один - человек, который недавно заявлял о своей любви к нему, как к _сыну_ \- не может даже снизойти до того, чтобы _спросить_ его, чтобы потребовать рассказать, _почему и зачем_ , то кто такой Локи, чтобы что-то объяснять? С чего бы это ему, Одину Всеотцу, предположительно одному из самых могущественных богов в Девяти Мирах, обязательно знать о происках Таноса, о том, что выдал Локи, чтобы избежать боли, боли самого абсолютного и ужасного характера, боли от чернильных ночей и дней, боли от красного, боли от огня и страха, если он смотрит на Локи и видит лишь в демона в шкуре аса. Одного лишь монстра, который просто так, без причин, заключит сделку с другим монстром.

И если, когда Танос заявится сюда в поисках отмщения, Асгард сгорит, то да будет так.

Он закрыл глаза.

Яркий свет сменил пейзаж, красным цветом написанный на обратной стороне его век — красным, как глаза Ётунов, красным, как его собственная кровь, растекающаяся реками от деяний Иного — он вскинул руку, согнув ее в локте и спрятав лицо в изгибе. Спрятанная за его кистью, комната погрузилась в блаженную темноту, и Локи сосредоточился на дыхании - вдох и выдох.

Ох! Как же он стремился к красному, к тому, что, как он верил, после возвращения с Тором домой ожидает его в Асгарде - топор и конец мучениям. Он все еще помнил ту боль в костях, когда Тессеракт забрал его и Тора, помнил, как от каждого движения пылало его тело, помнил напряжение в рубцах и ранах, которые спустя все это время не смогла стереть даже его сейд.

Но Всеотец никогда не был милосердным. Локи выдохнул, воздух выжег в легких две тропинки. Но и пусть не говорят, что Всеотец был добрым.

В комнате вокруг него царила тишина, и он почувствовал, как проваливается в кровать под гнетом своих мыслей, будто бы белые простыни и одеяло заглатывают, надвигаются на него. Уступить им было так легко, также легко, как и упасть. И отпустить, приветствовать конец, который все никак не приходил.

И вот в этот миг, именно в этот самый миг, Локи захотелось вновь уплыть вдоль нитей, что могли бы растянуться на вечность. Позволить мыслям блуждать, позволить разуму распахнуться и принять заклятие, дарованное ему Фриггой, изучая и внимая, создавая и изобретая и — ох! — желая, чтобы все предстало иначе - что когда он откроет глаза, здесь будет протянутая рука, приглашающая его присоединиться к миру живых и вытягивающая обратно с обрыва его осознанной капитуляции самой Госпоже Смерти. Но надежда подчас - переменчивый зверь.

И ему снятся ясные глаза смертного.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Ведь она такая таинственная и неизведанная, эта страна слез.”_

 - Твой ход, северный олень, - рявкнул смертный человек в огненно-красном металлическом костюме, и Локи медленно поднял руки, его золотые и зеленые доспехи исчезли в слабом сиянии.

\- Хороший ход, - сказал мужчина, и оружие красной брони исчезло внутри конструкции. Секунду спустя к нему присоединился супер-солдат, а из отсека металлического костюма возникла пара усиленных наручников.

Пока двое смертных препирались друг с другом, Локи молчал, а потом к нему с наручниками в руках шагнул солдат. Бартон упоминал, что этот человек из прошлого был сильнее, чем большинство смертных, почти такой же сильный, как и Локи. Корабль за его спиной так заревел, что кошмарные звуки расчистили на площади достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы он смог приземлиться. Смертные, словно тараканы, снующие тут и там, рассыпались во все стороны.

\- Нечего сказать, Бэмби? - поддразнил одетый в стальной костюм смертный, и Локи бросил в его направлении небрежную усмешку. Его звали Железный Человек, как рассказывал Бартон, и он был миллиардером-филантропом, работающим на Щ.И.Т. в качестве консультанта, что бы это не значило, но Локи больше волновало, хватит ли ему силы духа и средств, чтобы защититься от…  
  
Лоб расколола яркая острая боль, и он скривился, а следом опаляющее восприятие затопило сознание и вырвалось наружу, отчего он стек на колени. Он еще слышал, как рявкает на него солдат, приказывая ему подняться, но угол его зрения сместился, и сердце Локи пустилось вскачь; переключившись на гладь другого мира, пейзаж перед его глазами окрасился в одну черноту и мрак, разбавляемые светом звезд.

Перед ним предстал Иной, он неспешно направился к Локи, а его резкие черты лица и абсурдный рот скривились в презрительной усмешке.

\- Ты тянешь время. Плетешь интриги против моего хозяина, - пальцы Иного в каком-то личном жесте пренебрежительно проследили линию плеч Локи.

Локи прикусил щеку, чтобы не содрогнуться от холодного неестественного прикосновения. По горлу поднялась желчь.

\- Ничего подобного, - он сглотнул, старательно сдерживая трясучку рук. - Люди, которые меня нашли - единственная сила в Мидгарде, способная встать на его защиту от Читаури. Мы уничтожим их сейчас, _до того_ , как прибудут Читаури.

\- Посмотрим, как тебе это удастся, божок, - неприятные ласки перешли на грудь Локи, потом на живот, а после пальцы, покрытые кожей как у ящерицы, непринужденно и собственнически устроились на его талии. - И все-таки, я так скучаю по твоим немногочисленным _визитам_ в мои владения.  
  
И прежде чем Локи успел возразить, желудок ухнул вниз, и он вернулся в собственный разум. Он стиснул зубы, проглатывая вскрик - по связи пронесся порыв едкого огня, опаляя границы сознания и угрожая его воспламенить, а потом бога внезапно толкнули в спину. Локи оступился, сапоги запнулись о вымощенный на площади булыжник, и он упал на колени, а потом, не справившись с импульсом, завалился вперед. Приложился лбом об камни раз, другой, услышал, как те трескаются, почувствовал впечатавшуюся в кожу грязь и слякоть.

\- Хах. Знаешь, а боги действительно пружинят, - раздался за его спиной металлический голос, и Локи, скованный мешающимися наручниками, зарычал, напрягаясь, чтобы подняться.

Ныла голова, от глаз до челюсти разлилась тупая пульсирующая боль, на фоне которой неизменный подарок Иного выжигал в черепе глубокую дыру. Не думай об этом, скривился Локи. _Не думай._

Но слишком поздно, и Локи, вздергиваемый под локоть на ноги железным кулаком, вспомнил. Вспомнил, как умолял Иного, думая, что это никогда не закончится, думая, что нет ничего хуже, чем жить в этот миг. Он резко вздохнул, только чтобы понять, что он уже давно на ногах и смертный опять стоит перед ним, а в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица маячат бластеры.  
  
\- Эй, северный олень? Ты тут? - насмешничал над ним смертный в красных доспехах. - У тебя мозг зависает или что?

Локи взглянул в стальную лицевую панель с пылающими голубыми глазами. Цвет был отчаянно голубым, почти таким же голубым, как и Тессеракт, и он лился сквозь круги на груди и руках смертного. Он хотел пробежаться пальцами по этим ярким голубым пятнам, хотел узнать, скрывают ли они в себе силу, могущество, которое могло переворачивать, направлять и двигать. _Защити бога от его мучителей,_ вспорхнула в его разуме предательская мысль. Но скованные руки оставались упорно неподвижными, только ладони болезненно сжались в кулаки, а в тонкую кожу впились ногти.

Он отвернулся.

\- Так, ладно. Идем, - мужчина потянул Локи за наручники. - Отправимся на встречу к волшебнику.

\- Я понял отсылку! - воскликнул солдат.

* * *

Пока квинджет взлетал, Локи краем глаза наблюдал за парой. У одного из них, в красном металлическом костюме, уже имелись подозрения относительно его намерений, и он искоса на него поглядывал. Он был настороженным, подозрительным. Не о нем ли говорил Бартон, как об одном из самых умных людей в Мидгарде?

Тогда ему придется убить его первым.

Вспыхнула молния, и самолет качнуло внезапным порывом ветра, Локи кинул взгляд на небо сквозь лобовое стекло квинджета.

\- Что с тобой? - поддразнил солдат. - Испугался молний?

\- Я не в восторге от того, что за ними последует, - невозмутимо ответил Локи.

Спустя миг квинджет мотнуло в сторону, а выше в небе высветился контур облаков. Локи проследил, как человек в красной броне открыл грузовую дверь, в то время как его товарищ по оружию спорил с его спиной. И Локи вздрогнул, вцепившись в удерживающие его ремни, когда на трап обрушилась вся тяжесть Тора.

Тор ударил Мьёльниром одетого в броню Мидгардца и, прежде чем смертные успели ответить ударом на удар, прежде чем Локи успел набросить на себя иллюзию и сбежать, Тор сорвал с Локи путы, схватил за горло и швырнул в люк.

Вниз, вниз, прямиком к Мидгарду, к самой земле. Локи падал, его окружало темное ночное небо, оно душило его, и он смеялся. Он смеялся и смеялся, пока Тор не схватил его руку и не замедлил их падение.

И Локи уставился на незнакомые пальцы, вонзившиеся в его руку - твердые и упертые, никогда не слушающие, никогда не видящие, всегда ставившие Локи на место, всегда более могущественные, чем Локи, и бог увидел красный цвет. Он увидел красный, и зеленый, и золотой - такие красочные, болезненные воспоминания о том, что напоминало отголоски той его жизни, какой она на самом деле была. И Локи почувствовал неясные очертания присутствия Иного, глядя на Тора и раздумывая, всего лишь миг, доставит ли их хозяину удовольствие обладание вторым подконтрольным богом, и этого хватило сполна.  
  
Горло захлестнуло горечью, и Локи пнул Тора, вырываясь из хватки Громовержца. Не обращая внимания на удивленный окрик Тора, верткий бог крепко прижал колени к груди и понесся к земле быстрее и быстрее и быстрее. Он, крепко сдавливая руки и ноги вместе и прорезая ветер, как отравленный дротик, позволил сейду увеличить свою массу, пока гравитация не смогла доделать все остальное.

Ветер болезненно стегал его по лбу и щекам черными прядями, и Локи сильнее прижал к груди подбородок. Где-то в отдалении он услышал безумные крики Тора и жужжание Мьёльнира, тот пытался поймать Локи, но Трикстер имел преимущество в скорости, неожиданности и магии. Ему показалось, что он даже услышал отдаленный рев репульсоров - мощных устройств, которые делали так, чтобы смертный человек летал, но все, что он мог различить - это чернота, земля и рев ветра.

Так досадно.

Ему хотелось бы узнать, что движет тем странным смертным человеком. Что заставляет его изобретать, создавать и вдыхать жизнь в конструкции вроде той, что он носит на себе.

И так же быстро, как странная мысль пришла к Локи, она выскользнула из его разума - земля, темное пятно среди темного неба, приближалась все быстрее и быстрее.

Неудача была блаженством, надеющимся зверем, запрятанным глубоко в груди, и все, что он мог делать - это удерживать сердцебиение равномерным, продолжать прятать свои мысли от прощупывающего влияния Иного, как бы тот в самый последний миг не стал бороться, пытаясь забрать у него контроль и с помощью сейда Локи замедлить его падение. Он и так уже снова и снова и снова предавал себя, уступая требованиям Безумного Титана, отпуская все, что считал неприкосновенным ради всего лишь одного мига без боли, ради еще одного дня жизни.

Он - не чья-то игрушка, не оружие или подарок на память… он - ничто, мазок на холсте вселенной, которому не стоило существовать, ничем он и станет.

Локи достал свой любимый кинжал, который Один подарил ему на его первый праздник жертвы, — орнамент на рукояти сделан мастерами гномов, — и аккуратно разместил его кончик между двумя ребрами, над сердцем, крепко-накрепко обхватил рукоятку руками, и в тот же миг в его сознании яркой горячей яростью взорвались темно-синие иглы, и на периферии зрения Локи внезапный гнев Иного разлился неистовым пурпуром.

Удар был внезапным, и у Локи был только миг, чтобы прохрипеть в болезненном удивлении, когда наконечник ножа вонзился точно в цель и глубоко вклинился между ребрами. Тут же следом поднялась земля, встречаясь с его телом и образовывая вокруг него кратер, будто Мидгард стремился удержать в каменистых объятиях своего вынужденного царя, и Локи провалился в тепло до того, как над ним навис Тор, крича его имя.

Называя его _братом_.

Локи в последний раз закрыл глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Знаешь… когда станет очень грустно, хорошо поглядеть, как заходит солнце…”_

\- Мне не особо понравилась эта вероятность, - сказала на следующее утро Фригга, после того, как спросила его, что он видел минувшей ночью.

\- А почему нет? Моя самая любимая из тех, что я видел до сих пор, - ответил Локи. На ее неодобрительный взгляд по его лицу скользнула легкая усмешка.

\- Ты знаешь почему, сын мой, - предостерегла она. - Следи за нитями и ты увидишь.

\- Что я вижу, так это новый способ меня мучить, - прорычал он. - Дразнить и насмехаться всем тем, чем я никогда не буду обладать, тем, что никогда и не было моим. Знала ли ты об этом, когда вырастила меня для коллекции трофеев Одина? Что я _всегда_  буду падать?

\- Локи, ты _не трофей_ , - вздохнула она. - И я знаю, что ты переживешь и это падение.

Он повернулся к Фригге спиной, как надувшееся дитя. Такие пробуждения приносили _боль_ , от них ныло, как при сломанной конечности - проснуться только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что он все же выжил, что все это были лишь пустые мечты, одна из тысячи возможных прядей судьбы, которые Локи теперь изучал сквозь призму прошлого, безнаказанно подвергаясь испытаниям событиями, которые никогда не происходили и никогда не произойдут.

Заклятие Фригги было самым жестоким наказанием из всех. Локи закрыл глаза и перевернулся на спину, пальцы впились в кожу головы. Она лишила его _надежды_ , лишила его веры, что то, что он сделал - ему пришлось сделать, чтобы спасти себя. Теперь же он мог видеть все то множество путей, чтобы остановить Таноса, какими мог бы воспользоваться, как мог бы пожертвовать собой взамен _лучший_ , чем он, человек. Это не доказывало ничего кроме того, что Локи был монстром, которого он боялся, монстром, одетым в кожу аса.

Нет, правда о том, что произошло, была куда более унизительной.

Вместо того, чтобы просто вышвырнуть его из самолета и отправить навстречу смерти, Тор поймал его. Замедлил его падение так, чтобы все, что Локи получил от удара - это здоровенные синяки по спине и ногам. Не стоило и рассчитывать, что Локи повезет так просто со всем покончить, освободиться от подобного тискам принуждения Камня Души, что плотно обвил его волю, впиваясь в самую суть его души своими крюками, противостоять которым у него не было ни единого шанса. Он помнил эти сине-черные иглы, которые болезненно выделялись на зелени его сейда, которые просочились в саму его магическую подпись и запятнали волю бога, перекрутили ее в направления, по которым Локи и не думал идти, не думал, пока Танос не обеспечил его _целью_. И не сомневайтесь, страх - это цель… ужасная цель.

И, несомненно,  _славная_.

Уже не имеет значения, сказал себе бог. Жаль только, что Один попросту не рубанул топором, раз и навсегда положив тем самым конец раздутой привязанности Фригги.

Однажды он сказал ей это вслух. Он назвал ее визиты - ее утверждения своей любви к нему, несмотря на его действия, несмотря даже на то, что он был отпрыском монстра - увековеченным фарсом, призванным сорвать исполнение приговора Одина к смертной казни. Фригга смеялась до тех пор, пока ее проекция не заплакала, а потом, так же внезапно, она исчезла, и Локи не видел ее несколько дней.

Больше он не озвучивал таких предположений.

\- Ну? Так меня и не спросишь? - подтолкнула она его.

Фригга стояла рядом с ним, ее ясные голубые глаза изучали Локи со смесью чего-то, похожего на терпение и разочарование, словно она думала, что он подчинится, задергается как послушная ее воле марионетка.

Локи уронил голову обратно на подушку и потер глаза.

\- Спрошу о чем? - ответил он наконец, когда стало ясно, что Фригга так просто не уйдет.

\- О том, как я узнала, что переживешь и это испытание?

Локи унял свою тоску, понимая, что она не сможет ему рассказать, понимая, что независимо от того, что она увидела в нитях, она ошибается, и перевернулся на бок.

\- Я устал, Фригга, - сказал он. - Оставь меня.

* * *

Локи точно не знал, пришла ли уже ночь или он опять уснул после того, как она ушла, но когда он закрыл глаза, то увидел еще одну желтую нить, которую Норны выжгли с гобелена, посчитав непригодной. И сам он как будто выцвел из мира неспящих и упал в глаза Локи-внутри-нити. Один миг сменил другой, и он понял, что наблюдает за прядью, которая расплетается и оборачивается тем, что никогда не случится, и потом…

Ох, хвала Норнам за их милосердие, но после того, как Тор выбросил его из квинджета, столкновение с землей, расколовшее череп пополам, было  _восхитительным_.

Восхитительным и столь полезным, и Локи застонал, переворачиваясь, чтобы встать на колени, в то время как Тор орал на него; голос Громовержца отдавался в ушах Локи оглушающе и болезненно. Как будто он мог видеть цвета легких Тора, как будто каждый раз, когда Тор кричал, перед зрением Локи вытанцовывали и ярко-желтый, и синий, и пурпурный.

А потом Человек из железа бросился на Тора, и Локи чуть было не рассмеялся над нелепицей, над ужасной иронией своего существования - единственное, к чему о стремился, было почти в его власти. И больше уже неважно, что сделает Один, он, Локи, ничто, он никто. Тора старик изгнал и за меньшее; а Локи сможет вынести изгнание, если он просто уберет Иного…

Локи замер. Медленно поднялся, и его руки затряслись, когда он осознал, что подумал мыслями изменника, что пожелал чего-то запретного, мучительно запретного… и ничего не случилось. _Ничего не произошло._

Первый смех - чуждое и необычное ощущение, сминающее грудь изнутри и вновь поднимающее ее - он подавил, хрипя и задыхаясь, словно от удушья. И Локи закашлялся, заваливаясь на бок, смех перемешался со слезами, и вот он уже смеется и всхлипывает, да так сильно, что заныли ребра, поверх которых он сложил руки, чтобы надавить на больные места. Тело внутри брони потряхивало, исхудавшие руки и ноги под жесткой кожей и металлом усыпали кровоподтеки, не сходившие после такого продолжительного истязания, после стольких месяцев, не заполненных ничем, кроме боли и ужаса, и всевозможных оттенков страданий и пыток, от которых его мускулы ослабли без… без…

И смех Локи затих, заглушенный придушенными всхлипываниями.

\- Все кончено. Все кончено, - пробормотал он. - О, Норны, он ушел. Все кончено.

\- Эээ, Кэп? - металлический человек вернулся вместе с Тором. - У Норвежских богов бывают психические расстройства?

\- Это уже не наше дело, Старк, - ответил мужчина. - Пусть Фьюри разбирается.

А потом прямо перед ним возникли вертящиеся пушки квинджета, и Локи в поражении поднял руки, не сдерживая слезы, проложившие на его щеках две одинаковые дорожки.

А пока солдат грозил ему, чтобы он даже не пытался прибегнуть к своим “хитростям”, пока странный мужчина в красной броне помогал ему подняться на ноги, он смеялся. Смеялся он и над сдавленным выражением лица Тора, сочетающим в себе смятение и гнев, и что-то еще, что-то потерянное.

Локи никак не мог заставить себя встревожиться, пока он следовал за смертными на борт, а потом позволял человеку, которого солдат назвал Старком - и который так и не отпустил его локоть, даже после того, как помог богу встать - застегнуть ремни вокруг груди Локи, вновь лишая его свободы.

А после Локи не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания - ни как спорили и кричали друг на друга Тор и Старк, ни как солдат и Вдова связались по рации со Щ.И.Т.ом, и квинджет полетел во тьму. Если оковы Локи разбились, если Камень Душ больше не контролировал магию Локи, значит и Тессеракт не держал в подчинении Бартона и Селвига, и больше ничего, ничего не имело значения. Пусть совершенно случайно, но он купил себе время, время, чтобы сбежать, или время, чтобы взмолиться о смерти, или чтобы найти свой собственный вариант. Время, чтобы восстановиться от общения с Иным, без этого тошнотворно масляного ощущения в голове, без сине-черных игл, что оставили в его сейде дыры, которые теперь болезненными волнами, пульсирующими в самом его средоточии, наводнялись зеленым, переливающимся через края.

Локи почувствовал, что так крепко стиснул кулаки, что суставы обожгло огнем, а желудок скрутило в болезненной судороге, которая возникла вовсе не от маневров самолета. Уголок вселенной Таноса находится отсюда далеко, очень далеко, и без Тессеракта… однако, Безумный Титан все равно _придет_  за Мидгардом.

Но к тому моменту Локи здесь уже не будет. _Его здесь не будет_. Люди не смогут его удержать, не тогда, когда его сейд усилится, ведь не смогут же? Но что если...

\- Эй, демон ночи, ты хоть слушаешь?

Локи вздрогнул и повернулся, обнаружив вновь стоящего подле себя Старка, бронированная рука которого мягко сжимает локоть бога объятыми броней пальцами и побуждает Локи встать. Тор возвышался позади Старка, засунув молот подмышку, и его лицо пересекало то самое озадаченное, идиотское выражение, которое Локи просто презирал.

\- Нет, - сказал Локи, а потом вспыхнул вялой ухмылкой, глядя на невысокого человека.

Смертный закатил глаза, однако помог Локи подняться.

\- Давай, Бэмби, пора убраться с этих американских горок.

* * *

Хеликерриер оказался совсем не таким, каким Локи ожидал его увидеть по описаниям Бартона. Он думал, что люди окажут богу меньше доверия, а не будут полагаться на солдат с оружием в руках, потому что уже должны были знать, что оно не причинит ему серьезного вреда. И потом, почему они сопроводили Локи до его камеры по коридорам и переходам этого великого судна, даже не завязав ему глаза? Что за странная демонстрация силы, думал Локи, пока его заводили все дальше и дальше, мимо уязвимых точек. Если бы только смертные знали о его возможностях, знали, что его сейд может с легкостью уничтожить это судно, они бы никогда не пригласили его внутрь, и уж тем более не вывели бы на такую прогулку.

Но сейчас это были уже его собственные мысли, и он не знал, что теперь со всем этим делать. Он, конечно, никогда особо не интересовался Мидгардом, но здесь он точно не мог укрыться, не мог затеряться и надеяться, что Иной и Танос не станут его искать. Этот мир был слишком маленьким, слишком изолированным от остальных. В конце концов ему придется сбежать, но куда он теперь может пойти?

Уж точно не в Асгард.

К нему приходил Фьюри, чтобы поиздеваться над Локи насчет того, чего он этим надеялся достигнуть, но бог его игнорировал, закрывал глаза и дремал прямо на середине обличительной речи человека. Он игнорировал бурчания и тирады, и впервые за долгое время просто уступил тишине, воцарившейся в его разуме.

Тишине, теплой и уютной. Безопасной.

Его сейд ревел вовсю, и Локи все еще мог ощущать под своей кожей покалывание, с которым его магия латала и исцеляла давние шрамы и раны, опять перестраивала кости, кровь и кожу, и все это мучительно его изнуряло. Должно быть, кто-то сказал его тюремщикам, что асы нуждаются в большем количестве пищи, чем люди - или, может быть, они просто несколько дней наблюдали, как ест Тор, хотя мысль о Громовержце, засовывающим себе в рот еду как обычное крестьянское животное, вызвала у Локи чувство тошноты - потому что не прошло и нескольких дней с тех пор, как он здесь оказался, как его тюремщики увеличили количество еды, которое они доставляли в его камеру; однако Локи едва смог справиться с половиной своих порций, не говоря уж о большем.

А однажды утром сквозь верхнее отверстие его округлой стеклянной камеры спихнули матрас, за которым последовали подушки и одеяла, и небольшая щетка с серебристо-серым тюбиком, от которого слабо пахло мятой. Локи проигнорировал странную кучу принадлежностей и остался там, где всегда сидел, откинувшись спиной на стекло дальней стены, откуда он мог видеть тех, кто входит и выходит в комнату со стеклянной коробкой.

Вскоре после подушек пожаловала женщина с рыжими волосами, и Локи поднял на нее взгляд и заметил, что она выжидает, изучая его через стекло.

По его лицу промелькнул слабый намек на улыбку, он кивнул ей в приветствии, а потом заговорил:

\- Сейчас он в безопасности, агент Романова. Полагаю, он уже вышел на связь?

\- Ты немного другой, чем я ожидала, - сказала она.

Локи фыркнул, а следом захрипел, словно это причинило ему боль. Он прижал руку к ребрам. Там, за ними, ему прямо в руку гудел его сейд.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он, а после отказался отвечать на все последовавшие вопросы, просто перекатился на бок и пытался подумать, пытался вообразить, что же он хочет теперь, когда он был, наконец, свободен от ожиданий и ошибочных надежд Асгарда, от мучений и лжи, и пыток Таноса и Иного, от ложных амбиций Безумного Титана.

Но кто он теперь, теперь, когда он уже не принц золотого царства Асгард?

\- Вау, - прозвучал новый голос, и Локи перевернулся, чтобы обнаружить мужчину из красной брони, стоящего снаружи стеклянного окна и разглядывающего его.

Старк не надел броню, чтобы увидеться с ним, и глазам Локи открылись темные волосы невысокого мужчины и тщательно ухоженная эспаньолка. Он был достаточно хорошо сложен; возможно даже, что Локи мог бы счесть, что он в его вкусе. Общий облик темнее, чем у большинства асов, но опять же, у Локи тоже. А каждый раз, когда мужчина открывал свой рот, он создавал загадку, на которую Локи не мог найти ответ.

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, приятель. Ты спал хотя бы? - поддразнил его Старк, но Локи разглядел в его карих глазах что-то, что он почти назвал бы переживанием.

\- Разве тебе полагается здесь находиться, смертный? - вздохнул он.

\- Возможно, нет, - признался человек, а потом вспыхнул ухмылкой, которая не затронула его глаз. - Я Тони Старк. Известный так же как Железный Человек.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - фыркнул Локи. Все смертные мнят себя такими важными.

\- Да? Я был уверен, что ты об этом не знал. А еще я тот, кто встанет в первых рядах, чтобы надрать тебе задницу, если эта жалкая сценка “угнетенного узника” - всего лишь какая-то хитрость, чтобы сбежать, северный олень, - усмехнулся Старк, глядя на Локи, в его глазах искрилось что-то похожее на озорство.

Локи почти поймал себя на желании ухмыльнуться в ответ.

\- Смелые слова, муравей, - фыркнул он взамен.

\- О, ну спасибо, Бэмби, - прищурился Старк, прежде чем побарабанить пальцами по стеклу. - Эммм… маленький вопрос, разве твои глаза раньше не были синими?

\- А сейчас они зеленые?

Когда Старк кивнул, Локи издал лающий смешок - движение, которое принесло ему боль в самой глубине его сути, как будто кость потерлась о кость, и теперь он изо всех сил боролся с собой, чтобы удержать ровное дыхание. Он чувствовал себя… опьяненным. Даже пьяным. Словно он несколько недель подряд не останавливаясь пил с Тором медовуху, и теперь был одновременно и одурманен, и страдал похмельем.

\- Ага. Я тут подумал на этот счет…, - начал Тони.

\- Какие бы предположения ты не собирался озвучить, я оценю, если ты не станешь ими делиться, - Локи махнул рукой, указывая на стеклянный барьер, допуская, что где-нибудь поблизости находится Тор, который слушает их. Если Громовержец узнает, что власть над Локи - дело рук Таноса, он совершенно точно настоит на том, чтобы Локи сопровождал его в Асгард, и там уже у него не будет ни единой надежды, чтобы сбежать от Одина, а потом и от Безумного Титана.

\- Ясно, - смертный присел перед стеклом. - Мне кажется, я понимаю.

\- Маловероятно, - Локи закатил глаза.

\- Меня держали в плену террористы, они пытали меня до тех пор, пока я не согласился построить им оружие. Я сбежал, но с трудом. Там был мужчина, которого они тоже держали в плену. Он умер. Спасая мою жизнь, - Старк сел на пол и достал что-то из кармана.

Локи взглянул на него и увидел, что мужчина теребит в руках устройство, чем-то похожее на портативное устройство связи. Оно оказалось всего в нескольких миллиметрах от носа смертного и он, казалось, очень настойчиво желал выяснить, как оно работает, что заставляет его гудеть, но Локи не видел никаких видимых надписей или кнопок, которые бы обозначали его интерфейс. Вместо этого смертный снова и снова отстукивал на вершине устройства какой-то ритм.

\- Может, ты и понимаешь, - признал Локи. - Но это ничего не меняет.

\- Куда бы ты пошел? - спросил смертный, не поднимая глаз от устройства.

\- Прости? - Локи толкнул себя вверх, опираясь на локоть, чтобы более внимательно осмотреть странного человека.

\- Если я отпущу тебя. Куда ты пойдешь? Щ.И.Т. думает, что ты убил всех этих людей по своей воле, Тор хочет вернуть тебя в Асгард, и теперь у него есть этот космический синий куб-портал. Так куда бы ты пошел?

\- Я не знаю, - признался Локи.

\- Что тебя ждет в Асгарде, если Тор заберет тебя с собой?

Локи не смог сдержать слабое хихиканье, вырвавшееся откуда-то из груди. Он был грязью под ногами асов, а в Ётунхейме даже еще ниже - цареубийца. Но кое-что Один мог ему предложить, ту единственную вещь, которую он так долго искал, которая ускользала от него на каждом шагу.

И спустя некоторое время он ответил:

\- Быть может, покой. Возможность отдохнуть.

\- Ты имеешь в виду смерть, - догадался мужчина.

\- Я могу лишь надеяться на подобное снисхождение от Всеотца, - усмехнулся Локи.

\- А тот, другой парень, что он сделает? - произнося эти слова, Старк постукивал по стеклу костяшками пальцев.

\- Что?

\- Ну, кто там тебя послал, - уточнил он. - Что случится, если он опять тебя найдет?

Локи присел перед стеклянным окном, через которое странный человек наблюдал за ним. Хотя, судя по всему, его внимание не желало оставлять этот образец технологии в его руках. Но Локи ведал куда больше. Локи - трикстер и интриган - который научился наблюдать, когда другие ни на что не обращали внимания, который научился введению в заблуждение у лучшего. У лучшей. Это Фригга наставляла Локи, это она поделилась с ним своей магией и умениями.

И своими трюками.

\- Ты знаешь, Старк, - Локи позволил веселью просочиться в его слова. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что существуют вещи, которые гораздо хуже смерти.

Мужчина пожал плечами и убрал устройство в карман, а затем поднял взгляд на Локи, только чтобы обнаружить, что лицо Локи за стеклом застыло всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного. Он заморгал, как сова, на высокого мужчину, а потом его рот изогнула непринужденная ухмылка.

\- Посмотрим, что я могу сделать. Но тебе стоит знать, что мне это не нравится.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы меня заботило, что нравится муравью.

\- Смешно, - заулыбался мужчина, а потом прижался к стеклу губами и, махнув рукой, отстранился от него, оставляя после себя затухающий отпечаток. - Ну пока, принцесса.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Знаешь, отчего хороша пустыня? - сказал маленький принц. - Где-то в ней скрываются родники...”_

Однако, самым худшим в путешествиях по нитям вероятного, но так и не случившегося, стал тот миг, когда Локи осознал, что Один никогда не дарует ему смерть.

Даже когда Локи дразнил и раздражал Одина, или даже Фриггу, - не подействовало ничего, ничего из того, что он делал, не заставило Одина отвергнуть слова Фригги, которая требовала, чтобы Локи пощадили от высшей формы правосудия асов.

А пересмотрев еще несколько нитей, Локи сообразил, что только Фригга была причиной продолжения его существования. И он ненавидел ее за это, как подросток ненавидит мир, ненавидел, что она не может просто принять его судьбу и отпустить его. Ненавидел за то, что она опутала его этими нитями, чтобы оставить его живым, когда все, что он хотел - это уснуть, уснуть там, где Танос никогда вновь не сможет его найти.

И Тор ему никогда не верил. Тор - болван, который устроил весь этот переполох со своим провалившимся вторжением в Ётунхейм, со своим высокомерным и недооценивающим обращением с Локи - однако ни в одной из тех нитей, в которых он побывал, Тор _никогда_  не верил ему. Никогда не верил, что это Безумный Титан заставил Локи. И даже хуже, если он и верил Локи, то только потому, что Тор доверял кому-то другому, а этот кто-то поверил ему. Но никогда самому Локи, никогда одним только словам Локи.

Ужасно, что даже после более чем тысячу лет Тор так и не узнал его настолько, чтобы не сомневаться в намерениях Локи, когда он устроил вторжение Читаури в Мидгард так, чтобы оно провалилось, чтобы _выглядело_ , будто он жаждет трона... но что насчет тех прядей, в которых Локи прямым текстом _рассказывал_  Тору, что Танос его пытал, а этот олух не обращал на его слова никакого внимания? Все равно отвозил его, с кляпом во рту и со скованными рукам, обратно в Асгард.

Это была постоянная, наблюдать которую - больно и унизительно, наблюдать, как Тор снова и снова не верит ему, никогда не верит. Однако верил этот странный смертный - в большинстве нитей, чем Локи смог бы припомнить. И много-много раз смертный, известный как Железный Человек, защищал Локи, сражался против Тора, против своих собственных человеческих друзей. Сражался против всех. Ради него.

И когда, побывав в таких прядях, Локи просыпался на следующее утро, он никак не мог решить, что было хуже: что Тор не верил ему, называл его Богом Лжи (лжи, думал Локи, когда он лгал лишь, чтобы спасти Тора) или что жалкий человек с интеллектом выше среднего и в причудливой броне знал Локи куда лучше, чем его собственная, так называемая, семья.

По утрам, когда Фригга заходила к нему, чтобы спросить о последних нитях, Локи _едва_  не называл ее матерью.

_Едва_.

Заключение в ослепительно белом подземелье тоже было постоянной, предусмотренной почти в каждой нити, в которой Локи возвращался в Асгард. Иногда Один отправлял его обратно в Мидгард, чтобы он отбывал свой приговор там. Иногда его передавали в Ётунхейм, чтобы монстры сами наказывали его за преступления против их мира, наказывали до тех пор, пока не убьют.

Что они, к сожалению, не делали.

Нити были немного похожи на Иггдрасиль: каждая простиралась прочь от главной тропы, словно была тончайшей веточкой, которая могла бы вырасти в новую ветвь, если бы для гобелена не выбрали другую нить. Те, что потолще, вплетались в общий рисунок; а более тонкие, по которым путешествовал Локи, были отвергнуты. Однажды он видел нить, которая не была избрана для шитья - тонкая материя, почернев, рассыпалась в его пальцах и оставила бога похолодевшим изнутри.

А дальше возникало все меньше и меньше прядей, в которых Локи отталкивался от момента прибытия в Мидгард. Такое впечатление, словно его решения заодно укрепили и тропинки, усилили нить, по которой он сейчас шел по судьбе; соединяя пряди друг с другом в более сильное волокно, он словно толкал самого себя вперед.   
  
Но нити всколыхнулись, и сквозь них проступил другой узор - это сны Локи переплетались с иными судьбами, которых никогда не существовало, едва различимые - он их и не заметил поначалу.

Первое время Локи думал, что это дело рук Фригги, что это она как-то управляет нитями, чтобы Локи видел лишь те из них, которая она хочет, чтобы он видел, однако в этом не было никакого смысла. Ради чего Фригге возиться с каким-то мидгардским смертным, чей век так короток, и в сравнении с которым Локи уже прожил сотни жизней?

И все же он был там, снова и снова: непочтительный и раздражающий, а раскрыв маленький секрет связанной камнем души бога, делающий все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помешать Локи умереть. В бесчисленных повторениях Старк довольно рано выяснял, что Локи находится под ярмом Иного, и успевал остановить разрушения на борту Хеликерриера.

В одной из нитей, которую видел Локи, смертный появлялся в Германии и тотчас заряжал в грудь Локи репульсорным выстрелом, удар от которого был так силен, что бог проехался по тротуару как пущенный по воде камень, прежде чем его голова встретилась с твердой каменной стеной. Сотрясение Локи было таким всеобъемлющим, он помнил, что его не отпускало ощущение, будто голова вот-вот взорвется от малейшего движения, однако от него в разуме бога стало так тихо, что Локи-из-той-нити начал смеяться почти сразу же, как только пришел в себя, смеяться, несмотря на крупные соленые слезы, катившиеся по его щекам вниз. Странный смертный подошел к нему и поднял свою лицевую панель, а затем осторожно помог богу встать на ноги.   
  
А потом, намного позднее, Старк его поцеловал. А после Старк помешал Тору утащить Локи обратно в Асгард, и они вместе нашли и повергли Таноса в самые темные глубины вселенной. И Локи до сих пор мог припомнить смущающее ощущение тех теплых губ, - медлящих, неуверенных и совершенных, - коснувшихся после битвы его собственных.

Для нитей странный смертный стал неизменной величиной - один-единственный, сбивающий с толку элемент среди запутанных тропинок - и намного чаще, чем нет, ему удавалось вмешаться в планы Локи. И это было волнующе, ужасающе и болезненно. Потому что откуда это все вообще могло взяться?

А однажды ночью, когда он закрывал глаза, за миг до того, как скользнуть в еще одну подобную сну прогулку по еще одной тропе, бог заметил, что среди нитей еще одного проявившегося паутинного узора, одна нить, привнесенная магией Фригги, была раскрашена в красный и золотой и переплеталась с зеленой и черной.   
  
Но что она там _делала_ , зачем околдовывать и влиять на пряди, которым не суждено было войти в узор. Какая польза в том, что она перебирает и дергает за разнообразные нити сейчас, когда Локи уже упрятали на веки-вечные в подземельях Асгарда? Смертный, быть может, умрет за тридцать лет, может за сорок, в чем надобность асу в существе со столь короткой жизнью?

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты сняла это проклятие, Фригга, - сказал он на той неделе, когда она навестила его. - Я устал блуждать по тропинкам Судеб, которые Три Сестры для меня не выбрали.

\- Сыновьям, которые неуважительно относятся к своим матерям, не делают одолжений.

\- Фригга, ты сейчас в самом деле пытаешься меня подкупить, чтобы я опять называл тебя _матерью_? - Локи почти фыркнул на такую нелепость.

\- Сын мой, тебе бы уже стоило это знать. Я _никогда_  не поддразниваю.

\- Я не…

\- Мой сын, да, да, я знаю, - прервала его Фригга, награждая Локи раздраженным взглядом, за который Трикстер ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не почувствовал себя виноватым.

Она так и не сняла проклятие, и Локи отказался с ней разговаривать, когда она пришла в следующий раз. Потому что, а что бы он сказал? _“Привет, мама, я знаю, ты пытаешься меня спасти, но я очень недоволен тем, что ни в одной из прядей, где я возвращаюсь в Асгард, мне никак не разрешается умереть?”_ Это не казалось подходящими словами, даже если теперь он знал, что она все же была не единственной, кто произвела его на свет.

Так что он продолжал жить, если это можно было так назвать, окруженный белым и нестерпимым, окруженный позором. И злостью, признавал Локи, когда посмеивался над проходящими мимо стражниками, наслаждаясь тем, как мужчины отступают прочь от заградительного барьера камеры Локи, словно думали, будто он вполне вероятно сможет выйти наружу, будто его сейд все-таки сможет подавить ограничивающие магию силовые поля.

Продолжались и сны. 

* * *

Железный Человек приземлился на округлую возвышающуюся над городом платформу, которая вытягивалась прямо из Башни Старка, словно миниатюрная взлетная полоса, и Локи осклабился, довольный тем, что человек все же нашел его здесь. Конечно же, он все вычислил. Бартон <i>говорил</i>, что этот нахальный смертный - гений.

Он ухмылялся, наблюдая, как фрагмент за фрагментом с него сходит броня, раскрывая сначала приятное усмехающееся лицо, а потом и остальное по-простому одетое тело смертного, известного как Тони Старк.

\- Видно, ты пришел воззвать к моей гуманности, - сказал он, вращая в руках скипетр.

\- Эмм, я, вообще-то, думал угрожать, - ответил мужчина.

Локи коротко рассмеялся.

\- Тогда тебе стоило костюм надеть - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Да. Он пообносился, а у тебя сияет жезл судьбы. Выпьешь? - мужчина двигался в каком-то лихорадочном ритме, направляясь к бару летящей походкой. Он достал графин, пальцы рук и мыски стоп постукивали, пока он шел, словно сама мысль о том, чтобы неподвижно застыть хотя бы на миг, была слишком тяжким и невыносимым бременем.

\- Хочешь потянуть время, - презрительно улыбнулся Локи. Он позволил радости от своей приближающейся победы насытить иглы, сдавливающие его разум. Все было под контролем, все под контролем, и _совершенно не важно_ , что мидгардец, известный как Тони Старк, прибыл чуть раньше, чем планировалось.   
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, напугать. Не хочешь, уверен? А я выпью.

\- Читаури уже близко. И этого ничто не изменит. Чего мне бояться? - Локи отвернулся от окна, оценивающе разглядывая смертного.

\- Мстителей, - Старк закатил глаза и пожал плечами, пока откупоривал бутылку. - Так мы себя называем. У нас отряд. Что-то типа супер-героев Земли.

\- Да, я видел, - оскалился Локи. Он чувствовал присутствие Иного, оно рокотало интересом к синему кругу в груди Старк, и Локи заволновался, пытаясь в тоже время сохранить самообладание, поколебленное неожиданным вторжением.

\- Не будет никакого трона, - продолжил Старк. - И нет ни одного шанса, чтобы ты одержишь над нами верх. Но знаешь, что самое худшее? Ты и не хочешь одержать верх.

\- О? - ухмыльнулся Локи. - С чего бы это?

\- Не знаю. Назови меня сумасшедшим, - и Старк скорчил гримасу, - но мне кажется, что все это ты делаешь для кого-то другого, кто на самом деле ужасен и страдает манией величия, кто побольше и похуже, чем ты. Для кого-то, кто прихватил тебя за яйца. Знаешь, что я обо всем этом думаю?  
  
\- Сделай одолжение, - побудил его Локи, его голос обволакивал как бархатный аркан, - просвети меня, муравей.

Старк сделал глоток.

\- Ты установил эту кучу хлама, - он бросил небрежный кивок на террасу с Тессерактом, - на _моем_  балконе, - которая, кстати говоря, ублюдок, абсолютно не гармонирует с моей новенькой брендовой мебелью, - в _моей_ башне, в одном из самых крупных городов Мидгарда. Это не вторжение; это крик о внимании.

Локи захихикал:

\- Ты так думаешь? У меня есть армия.

\- А у нас есть Халк, - Старк сделал еще один глоток, его пальцы перебирали на стойке что-то, что Локи не мог видеть. - Так что это тогда, демон ночи? Плохие отношения с папочкой? Или, может быть, с мамочкой? У тебя был Эдипов комплекс? Хнык-хнык-хнык. Ну серьезно, может выпьешь? - мужчина качнул бокалом в направлении Локи, лед со звонким стуком клацнул об стекло, и бог позволил ухмылке еще шире растечься по лицу, когда протянул руку, чтобы принять бокал.

\- Думаю, я могу выпить за свой успех, - согласился Локи. Бокал оказался тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и его пальцы осторожно сжались вокруг угловатых граней.

\- Вау, да у тебя и правда в мозгу табун сумасшедших тараканов, не так ли? - Старк сделал еще один глоток. - Как примитивно. Я то надеялся, что все это устроено для видимости.

Локи проигнорировал его, принюхиваясь к напитку, который налил ему Старк. Запах был закоптелым и теплым, и он о чем-то напомнил Локи, напомнил о запахе, который, ему казалось, он должен распознать, что-то вроде серы или горючего. Он понимал, что это не должно было иметь никакого смысла, но аромат был уютным, таким, как ему чувствовалось, он должен быть в башне, и у него возникло очень странное ощущение дежа вю. Словно кто-то управлял памятью Локи так, чтобы он подумал, что в этом есть что-то большее, что-то другое, чем то, что ему было известно, то, отчего ему знаком запах этого напитка и почему он находит его уютным.

Он хлебнул напиток, прежде чем успел вспомнить, что он здесь делает, прежде чем Иной успел это заметить. Жидкость, теплая и обжигающая, прокатилась по его горлу болезненной волной, и под внимательным взглядом смертного он сделал второй глоток.

А на третьем глотке на Локи снизошло откровение. Что бы ни было в стакане, оно ослабило хватку на его разуме. Он мог чувствовать, как расходятся в стороны травящие душу крюки, словно каждый глоток потихоньку снижал их контроль. Он мог чувствовать внезапную ярость Иного, обрушившуюся на его сознание, но она была отдаленной, далеко-далеко, словно их разделял Радужный мост и целая вселенная.

Не было никаких оснований считать, что на него может повлиять мидгардский ликер, не было никакой вероятности, что он разрушит соединение с его душой, если только… если только он не прибыл в Мидгард слабее, чем он предполагал ранее, слабее и изнуреннее до такой степени, что куда уж его сейду вылечить, защитить его от воздействия мидгардского эля, если она до сих пор никак не могла исцелить все рубцы и раны, оставшиеся от его общения с Иным, если крюки все также пылали и дробили его рассудок черно-голубыми прожилками света и боли.   
  
Он осушил стакан и с дикими глазами повернулся к Старку.

\- Еще один! Быстро!

\- Господи, это вроде как восемнадцатилетний виски, может, сбавишь обороты? Хотя, что я могу знать? Муравей и все такое, - сказал смертный, наливая Локи еще одину порцию, но бог взамен жадно выдернул из рук Старка бутылку, припадая губами к горлышку, прежде чем осушить ее в четыре быстрых глотка, не обращая внимания на протестующие крики смертного. Опустевшая бутылка выскользнула из его ослабших пальцев и раскололась на тысячи стеклянных осколков, рассыпавшихся вокруг бога, как крошечные обломки разбитого радужного моста.

И Локи свалился на колени, - в кожу тут же впилось стекло, - словно кукольник до предела натянул леску, а ее равнодушно подрезали у самой его кожи. Он качнулся вперед, локти треснулись о плитку, руки были слишком слабы, чтобы удержать вес тела, и не сопротивляясь разлегся на полу. Прохладная плитка под его лбом успокоила бушующую в черепе боль, и Локи позволил себе растянуться, позволил тишине сгуститься, а сам глубоко хватал ртом воздух - болезненные вздохи, оседающие поверх ожогов в легких.

Казалось бы, года минули с тех пор, когда он в последний раз что-нибудь ел, и жидкость обожгла его желудок, словно взамен Бог Огня разжег пламя внутри самого себя, и дыхание Локи перешло в пронзительный смех, пока он силился оторвать лоб от плитки, но все равно чувствовал ее, все это было таким…   
  
\- Эээ. А вот это уже хреново. Джарвис, он живой? Он что, просто умер от алкогольного отравления или чего еще? Это слишком уж просто, - смертный заглянул за стойку бара, прежде чем с опаской обойти ее вокруг, чтобы потыкать Локи в бок ногой.

Бог сжался в комок, его руки шевельнулись и в защитном жесте легли на живот, а потом он издал страдальческий смешок, который превратился в задыхающееся хихиканье. Он судорожно втягивал в себя воздух, и от каждого слабого глотка воздуха его грудь вздымалась.

\- Бэмби? У вас же в Асгарде есть спиртные напитки, да? - спросил мужчина, в его голосе звенело что-то сродни волнению. - О, черт, Тор меня прибьет.

\- Идиот, это было так просто. Настолько просто. Какой же я идиот, - бормотал Локи. Он перекатился на бок, и Старк шагнул назад, когда Локи смахнул с ладоней стекло. К осколкам и коже прилипли кровавые капли. - Старк, ты - _гений_.

\- Ммм. Да? - Старк перевел взгляд на свой собственный стакан и отхлебнул, а потом пожал плечами. - Определенно отменный вкус. Спасибо, что ничего мне не оставил. Это невежливо.   
  
Локи не ответил, он неуверенно, но быстро поднялся на ноги и бросился к балкону.

\- Эй, эй, - крикнул за его спиной Старк, но Локи оставил его без внимания. Времени не было.

На бегу он подхватил скипетр и, не обращая больше ни на что внимания, пролетел мимо взлетной платформы и бросился к крыше, на которой стоял портал. Одной рукой ухватился за край здания и подтянулся через него, второй рукой осторожно придерживая скипетр, чтобы тот не прикоснулся к земле.

\- Нужна помощь! Нужна помощь! Тут мало того, что сумасшедший, так теперь еще и пьяный бог! Джарвис, давай костюм! - услышал Локи сквозь завывающий вокруг него ветер, как где-то позади него прокричал мужчина.

Конструкция выглядела довольно невинно, куча проводов и металла из Мидгарда, и Локи взвесил в руке скипетр, крепче стискивая кулак вокруг жезла. В пальцах покалывало, в груди жгло - это, пробуждаясь к жизни, рокотал его сейд - следом по венам пронеслась смесь зеленого и гниющего голубого, и Локи вновь швырнул себя в воздух и треснул скипетром по этому месиву проводов взрывом голубого и зеленого.

Крики Старка за спиной прекратились, а когда магия Локи наконец вывела последнюю голубую заразу из его вен, он опять взмахнул скипетром, уничтожая устройство волной зелени. Сейд в устрашающей вспышке промчался по старым знакомым каналам, освобождая и перекрывая силу скипетра, очищая и омывая, и обжигая его глубоко внутри. Сама его душа горела, горела словно огонь, словно специи Ванахейма, словно после выхода из жара бани в лед и снег.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Старк нырнул за ближайшее укрытие, когда от взрыва во всех направлениях разлетелись металлические обломки, а потом смертный опять заорал, оказавшись на этот раз уже за спиной бога и одетый в золотое и красное.

\- Не сверкай пушками, Наташа, он вроде как переметнулся к нам. Думаю, он только что сломал эту отвратительную хрень. На заметку, все, что я сделал, это налил ему выпить! - репульсоры Старка вспыхнули, когда смертный увернулся от еще одного металлического куска, который с резким звенящим стуком бухнулся о стальную и стеклянную стену башни. - Но это действительно был отличный виски, так что я могу понять спасение планеты ради, ну, добавки.

Локи упал на колени, в то время как устройство для портала окончательно разваливалось на части, в середине жгучего обуявшего его пламени полыхал голубой Тессеракт. Он захохотал во все горло, громче и громче, пока по лицу градом не покатились слезы и он не завалился вперед, едва находясь в сознании. Сквозь его шрамы и раны сочился сейд, сверкающая зеленая вязь в агонии едва удерживала вместе суставы и кости, пока энергия восстанавливала давно заброшенные тропинки, ноющие и сияющие.

_Сделано_.

В шею впилось острое жало, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как из мидгардского средства передвижения высовывается Сокол, черные лезвия кружились над Локи в почти гипнотизирующем ритме, и он мог почти сосчитать удары, - один, два, три, - а потом бог без сознания упал на крышу. 

* * *

Потом, когда он проснулся, оказалось, что он опять был в стеклянной камере на борту Хелликерриера.

Душа ныла, словно каждой раной, каждым шрамом, которые даровал ему Иной, сейд нападал на него с мстительной гордостью, а сами его кости разрушили и собрали вновь.

По другую сторону стеклянного барьера его ждал смертный.

Старк переоделся, а его эспаньолку, казалось, недавно подравняли. Как будто ему удалось по-настоящему поспать и потратить время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, осознал Локи.

\- Сколько? - спросил бог, заставляя себя сесть спиной к стеклянной стене.

\- Ты провел без сознания почти неделю. Вчера Тор с Тессерактом отправился домой. Он вроде как был уверен, что ты не захочешь оставаться в Мидгарде, но Фьюри отказался отпускать в Асгард и тебя, _и_  Тессеракт.

\- Стало быть, я снова военный трофей, - мрачно усмехнулся Локи. - Не заинтересован ли Фьюри в том, чтобы заключить сделку?

\- На что? - спросил Старк.

\- На что захочет, - ухмыльнулся Локи, усмешка получилась дикая, с зубами и натянутыми мускулами.

\- И что ты хочешь взамен? - Старк подхватил белую палку, с зеленым наконечником с одной стороны, стащил наконечник и начал рисовать на стекле небольшие наброски.

\- Покой.

\- Если под покоем ты имеешь в виду смерть, то мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но даже Щ.И.Т. обычно не так уж и плох. _Обычно_. Ты промыл мозги одному из его самых лучших агентов и уничтожил важный объект, что повлекло за собой множество смертей. Не говоря уж о Филе. Ты убил Фила.

Плечи Локи приподнялись от слабого пожатия.

\- Тогда не должно возникнуть никаких помех, чтобы уступить моей просьбе.

\- Ага, за исключением всего лишь одной проблемы, - рисунки Старка стали яснее, такое впечатление, словно он разработал ряд цветов с шаблонными уравнениями над ними. - Я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь.

Локи захихикал, но даже для его собственных ушей звук прозвучал как-то придушенно.

\- Разве Тор тебе не говорил? Я монстр, Старк.

\- Может быть, - признал странный смертный. - И я, вероятно, тоже. Но где-то там есть еще большие монстры, да? И я готов поспорить на половину своей компании, что один из них сначала нашел тебя.

\- Ты странный человек, Старк.

Смертный усмехнулся.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, Локес.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Ты красивый, но пустой. Ради тебя не захочется умереть.”_

\- Я нахожу его крайне обворожительным, а ты так не считаешь? - спросила Фригга на следующий день.

\- Кого?

Ее сердитый смешок неприятно мазнул по нервам.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я говорю. О смертном, который постоянно вмешивается во многие нити, о Тони Старке.

Локи бросил на Фриггу яростный взгляд, прежде чем подобрать одну из книг, которые она ему принесла.

\- Меня он нисколько не интересует.

Фригга вновь рассмеялась. Звук был приятный и звонкий, словно песня ловца ветра в саду, и от него в груди Локи заныло.

\- Ох, Локи, перестань, - улыбнулась Фригга, - конечно же, тебе должно быть любопытно. Да он ведь в каждой нити, в которой ты с ним сталкиваешься, кажется довольно очаровательным, разве нет?

\- Ты пытаешься сыграть роль свахи, или это тоже часть моего наказания? - прогремел он, разгневанный и недовольный собой, неспособный утаить прорезавшуюся в своем тоне боль.

Фригга вздохнула, однако ее проекция все-таки присела рядом с ним.

\- Я надеялась, что ты увидишь то, что увидит он, но насколько я могу сказать, ты изучил еще недостаточно нитей.

\- А что он видит? Я монстр, Фригга, на веки вечные заключенный в Асгарде. Что _помимо_  этого он предположительно может увидеть? И почему ты так упорно продолжаешь настаивать на этой ошибочной _мысли_ , будто я стремлюсь найти утешение с другим мужчиной, когда прекрасно знаешь, что такие извращения ниже принца Асгарда…, - Локи подавился словами и поморщился, зубы крепко прикусили губу, - пусть даже _бывшего_  принца? Не важно, как сильно ты  _мечтала о дочери_ , вместо нее ты получила ледяного великана, так что прекрати это…

\- Ох, ради Норн, Локи! - оборвала его Фригга, и на этот раз он был уверен, что если бы она могла дотронуться до него, то тут же ударила бы его по щеке. - Думаешь, я слепая? Думаешь, я не замечала, _не видела_  твоих любовников? Что для меня имеет значение, кто тебя привлекает?

\- Почему бы и нет? - проворчал Локи. - Для всех остальных в Асгарде это имело значение.

Фригга поджала губы и поднялась. Под взглядом Локи она несколько раз прошлась по его небольшой камере, прежде чем достаточно успокоилась, чтобы продолжить.

\- Однако, я все равно люблю тебя, - ответила она.

Локи сдавил переносицу. Наверняка ей что-то было известно, но что тогда она хотела сделать? Откуда эта надежда, что Всеотец изменит свое решение, что наконец выслушает то, что Локи должен рассказать, когда он не смог поделиться даже с Фриггой, не смог рассказать ей о том, где он был после того, как упал с Радужного моста.

\- Что ты сделала? - спросил он наконец. - Почему для тебя так важен этот смертный?

Фригга усмехнулась, в ее глазах вспыхнуло веселье и озорство - взгляд, который Локи узнавал, пожалуй, слишком хорошо.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что я что-то сделала?

\- Перестань хотя бы сейчас давать свои непонятные ответы и будь со мной честна, - Локи подобрал книгу, перелистывая страницы до той, которую он прочитал последней. Однако, миг спустя он захлопнул ее. - Мне надоела эта игра, Фригга.

\- Твоя жизнь - это не игра, Локи.

Локи оставил ее слова без внимания, взамен он поднялся на ноги, наблюдая, как через подземелья марширует очередная шеренга пленников. Израненных и окровавленных, несчастных сковали цепями по рукам и ногам и внушительной вереницей вели по темным коридорам.

\- Один все шлет мне новых друзей, - мурлыкнул он. - Как он заботлив.

\- Книги, что я присылала, тебе не интересны? - спросила Фригга, и Локи развернулся и увидел, как она склонилась, чтобы прочитать название той, которую он отбросил. Значит, вот в какую игру они будут играть, скривился он, не обращая внимания на уловку, которую она придумала, отвлекая Локи простыми приземлёнными вещами.

\- Ах, - Локи напустил на себя равнодушный вид. - Как способ скоротать вечность? За книжкой? - он прошелся по комнате, его гнев проявил себя в напряженной линии плеч и шеи, под тонким тюремным одеянием плотно натянулись мышцы и сухожилия.

\- Я сделала все, что в моей власти, чтобы тебе было удобно, Локи, - вставила она.

\- Вот как? - невозмутимо спросил Локи. - А Один обо мне печется? А Тор? Бедняги верно денно и нощно справляются о моем здравии.

Он подумал, что скептическое выражение на лице Фригги стоило той боли, которую он почувствовал при упоминании своей бывшей семьи. Они пожалеют, что заперли его - _не выслушав_ , даже _не попросив_  объяснить, - когда за ним прибудет Танос. Безумный Титан их _всех_  заставит страдать, а после задумается над тем, как заставить Локи заплатить за его предательство.   
  
\- Вспомни, ты сам виновник своего заточения, - продолжила Фригга, и Локи расплылся в насмешливой улыбке и в последний момент удержался от хихиканья из-за нелепости ее заявления.

\- Я - виновник? - повторил он, и его лицо никак не выдало ту боль, которую он испытал. - Я только лишь развенчал ту ложь, которой всю жизнь меня пичкали. Что я рожден быть царем.

Он ходил вокруг Фригги кругами, как мангуст, прицеливающийся к добыче. Если Фригга - та, кто _видела_ , как в тысячах нитей Старк узнает об управлении Локи Иным, но все равно не принимает во внимание даже намека, что к тем действиям в Мидгарде ее дорогого мальчика могли принудить - если она даже на миг не может понять его потерю контроля, когда он узнал, что вся его жизнь была ложью, тогда у Локи нет ни единого шанса.

\- Царем? - разозлилась она. - Цари не выше покаяния. Сколько жизней ты забрал в Мидгарде? - ткнула она его. - Или в Ётунхейме?

Вот оно. Он по-прежнему во всем виноват. Да, он сделал так, чтобы Тор впал в немилость; он впустил ледяных великанов в хранилище; может быть, он виноват и в случившемся с Ётунхеймом, но уж это, во всяком случае, можно понять, Один сам вырастил Локи ненавидеть синекожих монстров, ненавидеть и бояться, никогда не понимать, никогда не признавать их права, что даровали Норны, и которыми обладали остальные миры Девятки. Что тогда удивительного в том, что в секунду слабости Локи стремился уничтожить то, что сделало его другим.  
  
Ох, но Мидгард. _Мидгард_. Название ворочалось в мыслях Локи, словно нарывающая рана, источающая гной и уничтожающая плоть вокруг себя. После всего, что она могла увидеть, она все еще винила его за Мидгард, винила за все, что произошло с жалкими людьми, когда собственная душа Локи, сама его сущность и магия попала в руки подручного Безумного Титана. А она не смогла увидеть, не смогла заметить и понять это в нитях, которые под ее проклятием он созерцает по ночам.

\- Жалкая горстка на фоне неисчислимых жертв самого Один, - отрезал Локи, звук его стремительных шагов эхом разносился по комнате.

\- Твой отец…

\- Он мне не отец! - закричал Локи, разворачиваясь к ней лицом, к бокам крепко прижались кулаки. Он больше _никогда_  не признает этого мужчину, мужчину, который украл его, который _оставил_  его Иному, судьбам, оставил гнить в подземельях Асгарда, медленно и мучительно.   
  
\- Как я тебе и не мать? - прошептала Фригга.

\- Верно, - помедлив, ответил Локи, сердце под ребрами разогналось до яростного, тягостного галопа. На секунду он подумал, что оно разорвалось, взорвалось во вспышке цвета и пламени, и тогда Локи вздохнул один раз, второй.

\- Хммм, - пробормотала Фригга, шагая вперед и протягивая к нему свои руки. - Тебе открыты тайны любой души, кроме своей.

Локи прикрыл глаза и легонько качнул головой, на кончике языка уже повисли извинения, но вот его руки прошли сквозь иллюзию ее рук, и в болезненной тишине он наблюдал, как тает образ Фригги, ее насыщенная желтым магия растворялась в разреженном воздухе.

Безнадежно, подумал он, всегда. Он идиот, если думает, что она вдруг выслушает, однажды вдруг захочет обратиться с его делом к Одину. Однажды вдруг поверит _ему_ , вместо того, чтобы поверить Всеотцу. Вдруг поверит ему, расскажи он ей о шрамах, что до сих пор покрывают его тело, о кошмарах, которые подступают к границам его сознания, маячат на горизонте даже во время путешествий по нитям.

И вновь Локи медленно прошелся по комнате, находя удовлетворение в резких звуках своих шагов. Он внимательно изучал пленников в камерах, окружающих его собственную позолоченную клетку. А Один и правда занят; в подземельях оказывается все больше и больше узников со всех уголков различных миров.

Но по крайней мере, в одном Фригга была права.

Он устало свалился на постель и набросил на барьеры иллюзию. Бог закрыл глаза, позволяя комнате ускользнуть из сознания. Стражники снаружи увидят лишь, как Локи спит - рука прикрывает лицо, - и никто не узнает, что будет дальше.

Одной рукой Локи скользнул в штаны, пока вторая расстегивала застежки. Ловкие пальцы нашли член, и вместо своей собственной руки он представил другую, смуглую и мозолистую, поглаживающую его через тонкую ткань.

Если быть честным, не утаивать от самого себя, забыть все, чему его еще ребенком учили в Асгарде, если хотя бы на секунду прислушаться к тому, чего желала его душа, то Старк очень хорошо подходит под то представление о любовнике, которое Локи придумал еще юношей. Придумал до того, как узнал от Тюра и Тора, от Фэндрала и Одина о том, что такая любовь была неправильной, была распущенной и отвратительной, неподходящей для принца Асгарда (ох, Фэндрал, однако, совсем не возражал _помочь_  ему, когда они были моложе, горько подумал бог).

Старк был не таким.

Он был саркастичный и дружелюбный, а в нескольких нитях флиртовал со всем, что движется (включая Локи, закованного в цепи, избитого Халком или сгорбившегося в стеклянной клетке). Его, казалось, не волновало, какого пола объект его внимания - мужского или женского, или чужеродное сочетание и того, и другого, раз он вспыхивал этой своей самодовольной усмешкой и давал волю любым неуместным намекам, которые только приходили на ум этому странному гению.

Как много-много веков делал Локи, пока не научился молчать, скрывать свой насмешливый язык, а на обиды отвечать более острыми шутками.

Он гадал, будет ли Старк смеяться над его проделками. Оценит ли, как не оценивал никто в Асгарде, кроме Фригги, его шалости? Порадуют ли его паясничества и затеи Локи? Напугают ли? Он представил, как смертный смеется, теплые карие глаза блестят от удовольствия, едкая ухмылка светится ярче света, взгляд умный и понимающий, и сосредоточенный на одном лишь Локи.

Он царапнул головку члена большим пальцем, опустил его ниже, растирая на коже небольшие круги и приспуская с себя нижнее белье. Смертный обладал властью над ним; силой, которую он и так заметил даже без постоянного подталкивания Фригги, возникшего в последние недели. В большинстве нитей Старк делал что-нибудь, чтобы защитить Локи, чтобы остановить Локи от причинения вреда самому себе, от причинения вреда другим, вытягивал его с самого края смерти, с грани разумного. Невзирая на тот факт, что Локи был монстром, что сам Старк был слабым _человеческим_  существом, которое умрет от легчайшего толчка или нажима, которое и так долго-то не проживет - хрупкое и непостоянное. Смертное.

И это приводило в ярость, потому что почти в каждой нити инженер, казалось бы, не хотел получить в ответ ничего (и Локи  _не_  думает, совсем-совсем, о той нити, когда в качестве вознаграждения Старк потребовал от Локи в течение года служить ему сексуальным рабом, нет, во имя Норн, он определенно _не думает_  об этой нити). Обычно Старк просто стоял там, улыбался Локи с почти нежным вызовом в глазах и настаивал на том, что у Бога Шалостей обязательно есть что-то, ради чего стоит жить.

И Локи никак не мог понять, зачем герою из Мидгарда вообще переживать о спасении такого монстра, как он.

Он обхватил себя пальцами и начал толкаться в руку быстрыми и резкими движениями, все быстрее и быстрее. Кожа, сжимающая чувствительную плоть, была сухой и недостаточно скользкой.

Это была не просто плавность, с которой двигался смертный, когда снимал свой костюм; когда Локи наблюдал, как он наливает выпивку; не просто хищный взгляд, с которым в одной из нитей он склонился, чтобы поцеловать Локи; не просто спокойная сосредоточенность в глазах, когда он просто присел по другую сторону стеклянной камеры Локи и заговорил с богом. И Локи ни капли не ранило, что любопытный гений с этими темно-карими глазами и каштановыми волосами был ему приятен, гений, который смотрел на Локи с постоянно тлеющей яростью в глазах, смотрел, словно Локи был задачей, которую необходимо решить, кусочком загадки, которую необходимо приладить на место.

Что за высокомерие! Думать, что он, жалкий смертный, смог бы разгадать Локи, смог бы найти и собрать то, что за тысячи лет разломалось на части из-за пренебрежения тех, кто _должен был_  любить его, кто больше всего должен был о нем _заботиться_.

Он представил себе, на что было похоже пососать губу Старка, поцеловать, прикусить острую линию подборка смертного, провести тропинку покусывающих поцелуев к загадочному голубому свету, к этому голубому предмету, который не смог пронзить скипетр, который помешал Локи наложить контроль на Человека из Железа.

И теперь он так сильно был ему за это благодарен. От одной только мысли о пылкой независимости смертного, о его колючих коричневых волосах, таких же кичливых, как и его слова, Локи громко ахнул и содрогнулся, когда его захлестнула волна болезненного удовольствия, а член брызнул в голой имитации удовольствия.

Он кончил, но оргазм принес с собой лишь пустоту.   
  
Понимание, что он никогда, больше никогда не почувствует других прикосновений к своей коже, кроме собственных, приносило боль. И не имеет значения, во что верит Фригга - он умрет в этой камере, отрезанный и одинокий, забытый младший принц Асгарда. Монстр, оставленный обратиться в ничто в глубинах золотого царства.

Локи начисто вытер себя и поправил одежду, потом развеял иллюзию и повернулся к силовому полю спиной, позволяя себе расслабиться и выравнивая дыхание.

Да, Старк был обворожительным. И если Локи увидит этого человека только там, среди множества разнообразных нитей того, чему никогда не дано случиться, тогда он будет спать до тех пор, пока все тропы не выгорят в прах до одной единственной пряди, которую когда-то выбрали Судьбы.

Ему их всегда будет недостаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

_“И когда ты утешишься - в конце концов всегда утешаешься, - ты будешь рад, что знал меня когда-то. Ты всегда будешь мне другом.”_

\- Тебе там хорошо, Бэмби? - спросил выводящий из себя смертный.

Бог сузил глаза, свысока посматривая на Старка, замершего по другую сторону стеклянной стены. Гений привел себя в порядок после нападения, - эспаньолка ухоженная и аккуратная, - и переоделся в кипенно-белый костюм.   
  
\- Намордник не слишком тугой? Счастлив отправиться домой и увидеть Всепапочку? - продолжил мужчина, радостно ухмыляясь.

Вместо ответа Локи прикрыл глаза, словно если он просто на пару секунд выключит свет, то все обратится вспять. И Тор не наденет на него намордник в тот миг, когда он попытается заговорить, а его раны, полученные от рук зеленого монстра, не получат даже возможности исцелиться.

И Старк не сможет налить ему обещанный напиток.   
  
\- Нет, правда, северный олень. Мне нужен твой ответ, - настаивал мужчина, на этот раз без следа юмора в голосе. - Ты в самом деле хочешь вернуться в Асгард?

Локи открыл глаза и обнаружил, что мужчина барабанит по стеклу, словно стук сможет пробудить опьяневшего под конец застолья товарища.

\- Моргни один раз, если да, дважды - нет.

Локи моргнул.

\- Что произойдет в Асгарде, когда ты там окажешься? Тебя будут судить?

Локи моргнул два раза.

\- Нет? Суда не будет?

Он моргнул.

\- Значит, тюрьма?

И опять Локи моргнул два раза и склонил голову набок, изучая странного смертного. С чего бы это человека так волнует система правосудия асов? Не он ли едва не умер, унося прочь ракету, которую запустили на город его же собственные люди?

\- Нет? Тюрьмы не будет? Значит, Один сразу перейдет к смертной казни? Или к пыткам?

Локи моргнул один раз, а затем, игнорируя болезненное давление от впившегося в губы и щеки кляпа, заставил себя расплыться в имитации ухмылки, заметной лишь в уголках щек. Он представил, что спрашивает смертного - _"Ты доволен, Старк?"_.

Ох уж эти люди, думают, что они такие нравственно продвинутые, и все же вот он, один из них, стоит здесь и упивается деталями судьбы, которая ожидает Локи в Асгарде. Ну что за ничтожные создания.

\- Ну ладно. Для начала неплохо. Посмотрю, что я могу сделать. Не умирай тут без меня за следующий час, хорошо, принцесса?

Локи закатил глаза, наблюдая, как уходит смертный. Уже неважно. Как бы ему не хотелось возвращаться, Тор уже сказал, что забирает Локи и Тессеракт в Асгард. Он сполз по стене, чтобы передохнуть, длинные ноги вытянулись вперед, а голова склонилась к плечу.

Локи жаждал конца, жаждал, чтобы его судьба наконец свершилась так, как ей всегда предназначалось. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, думал он, еще всего лишь несколько дней, и Один его казнит. _Наконец-то_. И это будет концом: все это наконец благополучно закончится.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда прибыл Тор, чтобы сопроводить его, скованного и в наморднике, к точке их отбытия. Острые края металлического устройства впивались в щеки каждый раз, когда он шевелил губами.

Локи ослаб от битвы, ослаб от последних секунд, когда Халк наконец выбил из его разума присутствие Иного. Грудь ныла, он чувствовал тяжесть, будто бы ужас наслаивался на ужас и наваливался на плечи, давил его к земле, стискивал ребра и проникал в ноги и руки, как металлические прутья, которые пронзили его плоть, пришпилили его к стене во время плена у Таноса.   
  
Он был монстром в хорошенькой одежке, разодетый и превращенный в аса. Ничто. Трата средств, ушедших на одеяние и его пленение. Невидимый, за вычетом тени, которую отбрасывал.

Пока Тор тащил его по коридору, с такой силой сжимая руку, что под ней наверняка уже расплылись синяки, Локи не поднимал глаз. На щеку приземлился комок слюны, и Локи вздрогнул, но не шевельнулся, чтобы ее стереть. За ним последовал второй, а потом еще одна влажная капля приземлилась на его кожу, и, не мешая Тору вести себя, Локи закрыл глаза, чтобы мстительные лица вокруг него исчезли из вида.   
  
Не имеет значения; совсем скоро он навсегда покинет все эти миры.

* * *

Идти к своей смерти оказалось легче, чем он думал. Легче, чем отпустить копье Одина, легче, чем упасть под болезненный крик Тора. Сейчас у него ничего не было, и ему нечего было терять. Он так долго был марионеткой; пускай струны судьбы пока тащат его за собой, что такое еще несколько дней, когда он так близок - наконец-то настолько близок - к тому, чтобы получить то, что он хотел с того ужасного дня на Радужному мосту.

Поездка от изолятора Щ.И.Т.а к открытому пространству парка, который, как помнил Локи, располагался в центре Нью-Йорка, не так далеко от башни Старка, была короткая. Суровая хватка Тора так и не ослабла, и Локи не отводил взгляда от каменной кладки, пока Тор тащил его от транспортного устройства, чтобы поставить в середине вымощенного круга, в то время как сам вернулся за Тессерактом.

Сквозь опущенные ресницы он наблюдал за Мстителями, пока смертный с зеленым монстром внутри и Селвиг убирали Тессеракт в контейнер Всеотца. При виде Тессеракта Локи почувствовал приступ тошноты. Тот взывал к остриям игл, где загнивали остатки присутствия Иного, и ощущение заставило Локи почувствовать себя оскверненным и грязным.

В желудке взбаламутилась кислота, и Локи отвернулся.

Старк, засунув руки в карманы костюма, стоял с краю толпы и наблюдал за Локи. Их глаза встретились, и Локи отвел взгляд. Что бы Старк не намеревался сделать после их недавнего одностороннего разговора, он, очевидно, передумал.

Не то чтобы Локи винил его, конечно же.

Слева от него Романова что-то прошептала Бартону, и мужчина ухмыльнулся в ответ. Старк пнул серебряный чемодан у своих ног, и тот с грохотом, который эхом отозвался от каменной кладки, приземлился на дно.

Локи прикрыл глаза и, погруженный в окрашенную красным темноту, чуть пошатнулся на нетвердых ногах.

А затем перед ним с Тессерактом в руках встал Тор. Локи ухватился за рукоять контейнера, и ждал, когда Тор запустит Тессеракт - силу, которая позволит Одину перенести их в Асгард без обращения к темной энергии.

Это будет просто. Почти также просто, как и отпустить. Он был уверен, что может надавить на Одина и обеспечить себе скорую смерть, быструю и безболезненную.

Тор кивнул остальным, и Локи стиснул зубы, желая, чтобы он пошевеливался, желая закончить весь этот фарс, так чтобы он, Локи, уже смог бы отдохнуть, наконец, раз и навсегда.

И как только Тор защелкнул рукоять в нужное положение, и голубая энергия Тессеракта собралась вокруг руки Локи, сверкающая красно-золотая фигура обхватила его со спины и отдернула Локи прочь от нее, прочь от энергии, потрескивающей за стеклом контейнера. В голубом пламени, отправляясь в Асгард, исчез один только Тор, оставляя ошеломленного Локи в хватке Железного Человека.

\- Какого хрена, Старк, - закричал Бартон, когда металлическая броня, удерживающая Локи, медленно опустилась на тротуар.

Локи свалился на колени в тот миг, когда бронированные ботинки Железного Человека лязгнули о землю. Он пытался сделать глубокий вдох, но мешал кляп, и он, хрипя, нервно втягивал его через нос. В груди пылало, а сердце пустилось вскачь, момент растягивался с каждым паническим вздохом, и правда ударила его, правда о том, что он не вернется в Асгард, что он, вероятно, все же не сможет умереть, потому что вмешался этот _тупой_  смертный.

Дыхание вырывалось из него короткими тяжелыми всхлипами. Тут же он почувствовал мягкое давление на плечо, вздрогнул от неожиданного контакта и с недоверием обнаружил пальцы, легонько касающиеся его руки… словно Старк пытался успокоить бога. Он сипел, его страх и гнев перетекли в подавляющее чувство потери; он был так близко, так близко… только чтобы желаемое еще раз выдернули из его рук. А все потому, что он допустил ошибку, честно отвечая этому дурацкому человеку.

Один раз в его проклятой Норнами жизни он был по-настоящему честен, и вот его награда.   
  
\- У него были такие же голубые глаза, как и у тебя, птичьи мозги. Я проверял, и мы не выдадим невиновного на смертную казнь, - лицевая панель шлема Старка поднялась, и Локи вскинул взгляд, чтобы увидеть красивое лицо изобретателя. Яростно оглядывая своих товарищей по команде, гений встал между ними и стоящим на коленях богом, - иначе нам тогда и тебя тоже придется обвинять?

\- Что, черт побери, с тобой не так? - воскликнул Бартон. - Это Локи, ради всех чертей! Чужак, который управлял массовым вторжением на Землю! Припоминаешь? Ты чуть сам не умер!

\- Ну, не умер же, - ответил Старк, металлическая рука подхватила Локи под локоть, и он потянул высокого мужчину вверх, чтобы помочь подняться и встать рядом с собой. - И я узнаю следы пыток и принуждения, когда встречаюсь с ними.

\- Это не твое дело, Старк, - рявкнул Капитан.

\- Да ну? Значит, я сделаю его своим, - многозначительно ответил Старк, убеждая Капитана поверить в его намерения. - Прошу прощения, я что, единственный, кто видел записи с камер секретного полигона Щ.И.Т.а, когда прибыл Локи и сделал из Бартона живую марионетку? Ненормальный на вид и с голубыми глазами? Слабый и истощенный?

\- Черт побери, Старк, - прошипела Романова. - Перестань взламывать системы Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Заставь меня.

\- Подождите, есть записи с камер? - вставил Бэннер, и Локи поднял на него взгляд и вздрогнул, увидев, что глаза мужчины чуть-чуть окрасились зеленым. - Почему мы их не видели? И, что еще более важно, почему я не удивлен?

\- Потому что это Щ.И.Т., - прорычал в ответ Старк. - Ну а теперь, кто позвонит Фьюри и обрадует его?

Роджерс вздохнул, но отошел от них, доставая мобильный телефон из кармана джинсов.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что он по-прежнему обладает своей магией, а единственный из нас, кто представлял для него реальную угрозу, только что просто напросто покинул планету? - сказала Романова Старку, и Локи мог быть уверен, что мужчина пожал плечами в броне, потому что пальцы на его локте сжались.

Локи скорчил под кляпом гримасу, заостренные шипы, удерживающие его рот неподвижным, впивались в губы. Он вздрогнул, когда она шагнула ближе. Внезапный острый щипок в шею… Локи резко повернулся и увидел, что Романова убирает от нее шприц.

\- Вау, Натали, ты и правда любишь делать людям инъекции с неизвестными химическими препаратами внутри без их согласия, да? - выругался Старк. - Поздравляю, ты, вероятно, первый человек, который заразил _бога_  раком. Как иронично.

\- Заткнись, - прорычала она.   
  
Веки Локи опустились, колени становились все тяжелее и тяжелее, и он помнил только, как мужчина в красной броне подхватил его, вскидывая на металлические руки, словно застенчивую невесту. Он знал, что ему стоило бы разозлиться, но потом все улетучилось - вес его конечностей оттягивал его дальше и дальше от края бездны. Очень плохо, что вся доза, которую принесла Наташа, чтобы вырубить Халка, взамен сработала на нем, подумал он перед тем, как отключиться.

Но по крайней мере хоть кто-то в Мидгарде знал, как обращаться с монстрами.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Груда камней перестает быть просто камнем, когда кто-то смотрит на нее, держа в голове идею собора.”_

Проснулся он в той же камере. Кляп и наручники исчезли, но его запястья до сих пор болели.

Локи вытянул ноги вперед, наслаждаясь ощущением двигающихся без боли мышц. Он чувствовал себя легче, словно его кости переплавили в новое вещество. Оно приводило в замешательство, это чувство, эта невесомость в самом его организме, что если бы не вес вокруг запястий, его могло бы в любой момент унести прочь. Он перебрал пальцами по руке, и ноготь зацепился за тонкую, почти невидимую прядь вокруг его запястья, еще одна, такая же, опоясывала второе.

Ох, выдохнул он с облегчением. Его магия была связана. Он потеребил нить, растирая тонкий шнурок между пальцами - против его хватки воздушная паутинка не представляла собой ничего, но, даже не пробуя, он знал, что она была также нерушима, как и невидима смертным, окружающим его. Локи взглянул на свои запястья, и издал удивленный вскрик, когда осознал, что и он _сам_  тоже не видит этих прядей.

Но если он не может видеть пряди, если они невидимы для него…

Локи выпустил медленный судорожный выдох. Один знал, где он находится, и не планировал его забирать. Подбородок бога уперся в грудь, его голова так отяжелела, что он больше не мог ее держать, и он сжался в комок, притягивая запястья к груди и прижимая к ним лицо. Глаза обожгло влагой, горячей и прозрачной, и он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы удержаться от крика.

Если Один бросил его в Мидгарде, бессильного и смертного, то что тогда, и они тоже не даруют ему смерти? Обречен ли он быть их игрушкой еще одну вечность, брошенный, как Танос говорил, что он...

\- Подходящее время, чтобы проснуться, настоящая сила, - пролаял за его спиной из-за стекла голос Фьюри, и Локи заставил себя сесть, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Голова кружилась, комната была белой и вращалась в странном ритме; он посмотрел туда, откуда раздался голос, но окружающий мир медленно полз перед его глазами слева направо - волнистые узоры из отголосков образов и фигур, маячивших снаружи стекла.

\- Что вы со мной сделали? - прошептал он и широко зевнул, чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту.

Фьюри ухмыльнулся, и Локи еще сильнее вжался в стену.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, каких денег стоит тебя усыпить? За две недели твоего сна набегает внушительная сумма. Давай просто скажем так - твой новый _друг_  Старк пообещал мне в обмен несколько очень больших и очень дорогих Хелликериеров.

\- Что я здесь делаю? - выдавил Локи; в горло как будто насыпали песок и опалили огнем, а губы болели даже от слабых движений, словно он так долго не разговаривал, что мышцы забыли, как двигаться.

\- Мы с Всеотцом заключили сделку. Ты получаешь условный срок на Земле, а в обмен мы задаем несколько вопросов. О, и ты теперь тоже смертный. Так что давай тут без фокусов, ублюдок.

Локи засмеялся.

Смех начался как низкое беспомощное хихиканье, а потом все нарастал и нарастал, пока его плечи не затряслись, а по щекам не побежали слезы.  
  
Локи смеялся и смеялся, пока не заныли бока, пока не покраснели глаза, а зрение не затуманило слезами, и тогда он перекатился на бок. Он не слышал, как ушел Фьюри, он не слышал, как разомкнулись замки или грохота подноса, просунутого через отверстие слева от него, он не слышал, как снаружи сменялись охранники. Это было уже чересчур, слишком много и слишком тяжело, и, подумать только, ему объявили такое же наказание, как и у Тора, - ссылка в качестве смертного в Мидгард, - но даже сейчас, хах, даже сейчас он не был равным Тору. Он был передан, наказан Асгардом - они оставили его под заботливой опекой человечества, оставили им на потеху как инопланетного монстра в клетке.

Фьюри будет его пытать, разберет по швам и выпотрошит внутренности только, чтобы посмотреть, как устроен чужой бог. Раскроет все его секреты; вытянет по капле его сейд… и затем, когда с ним закончат, может быть, вдруг так случится, если Локи достаточно повезет, он позволит ему умереть. В его намерениях не было никаких сомнений. Ибо когда Щ.И.Т. задаст свои вопросы, Локи не сможет на них ответить - он не ответит, он ничего им не даст, больше никаких способов ему навредить - человечество, а оно тоже самое, что и везде, такое же грязное, извращенное и развращенное, и оно попытается причинить ему боль. Совсем как…

Локи подавил сдавивший горло вой и сморгнул предательские слезы.  _Неважно_. Неважно. Чтобы они с ним ни сделали, неважно, потому что ничто не может сравниться - вообще ничто не может сравниться - с той черной и мерзкой, и промозглой тюрьмой, где он гнил, сломленный, покрытый синяками и забытый.  
  
Нежеланный.

Он скрутился на тонком матрасе, подоткнул колени поближе к груди и заснул.

Тревожные сны снились ему в его первый за многие годы настоящий отдых, первый с тех пор, как Иной и Танос вырвали его из небытия, с тех пор, как он упал среди льда и снега, и черных глубин бездны. Из ничего в ничего.  
  
Но в то же время здесь было что-то, был кто-то, и Локи вспомнил чувство бесконечного мгновения агонии. Он вспомнил кошмар, что существовал внутри, в промежутке, в забвении между жизнью и смертью и знанием, но ненастоящим знанием того, что наступит следом. Как Иной снова и снова, и снова разрывал Локи на части, и красный, красный, яркий красный, что нес в себе так много обещаний, и желтый (или это был золотой? сейчас он не мог вспомнить), размазанный поверху мерзкими касаниями, и звуки, которые издавал молодой бог, ох, и звуки, и крики, и мольбы, и так много, так много пожеланий, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы все наконец закончилось, и, ох, как же много, слишком много, так много звуков, так много цветов...

Он проснулся с испуганным вскриком и в ужасе взглянул вниз, на синеву, крадущуюся от кончиков его пальцев и дальше по ладони. Локи вновь закричал, но ничего не случилось, синева не пропала, и он засунул свои трясущиеся, неестественно окрашенные руки под ноги, когда стражники уставились на него через стекло.

Это ограничения его сейда, думал Локи. Почему-то оковы Одина не смогли подавить душевное страдание Локи, и иллюзию облика аса стянуло с него, отбросило за пределы ее сил. И сквозь нее выглянула истинная природа бога, монстр, скрывающийся под ней.  
  
Ну конечно, именно _сейчас_  покажется монстр. Там, где его присутствие не заставит Одина попросту казнить ледяного великана, которого он вырядил принцем, или навечно упрятать его подальше, упрятать этот нелепый облик, скрытый под сейдом самого Одина.

Но люди могут заметить, они могут разобрать его по кусочкам, лишь бы увидеть, из какой это магии сделано его тело, как высоко чужой сможет подпрыгнуть для своих тюремщиков, пока они стремятся выяснить, зафиксировать и понять эти голубые линии, медленно окутывающие руки Локи. Он сгорбился, желая, чтобы руки перестали трястись, желая, чтобы глаза закрылись.

Желая, чтобы кошмары закончились.

* * *

Потом пришла Романова. Она сулила ему награды, развлечения и разные пустяки, которые он может заслужить, словно он был каким-то ценным жеребцом. Словно он был дурацким мидгардским рабом.

Но Локи больше никогда не склонится. Ни после - ни с тех пор - никогда больше.

От нее он узнал, что Старк обговорил с Асгардом условия освобождения и гарантировал его испытательный срок в Мидгарде. Узнал, что Старк согласился нести за Локи _личную_  ответственность, так что Богу Шалостей лучше не выеживаться.

Он посмеялся над Романовой. Как будто-то бы то, в чем клялся этот муравей, имело какое-то значение! И кроме того, разве он все еще не является Богом Огня? Шалости были не очень справедливым описанием, не тогда, когда не он их придумывал.

Тор тогда за ним так и не вернулся. Не захотел _видеть_  Локи, если верить словам посланника Асгарда. Как сказали Локи, вместо него обговаривать условия его приговора Один прислал Сиф. И Локи смеялся, потому что, ну конечно, Один пошлет Сиф - ту, которая веками добивалась Тора, ту, которая в тысячах битвах сражалась на стороне Громовержца. Какое еще более лучшее сообщение можно придумать для мидгардского любовного интереса Тора?

Романова сказала, что он больше не представляет угрозу. Теперь командует Щ.И.Т. Но Старк уверен, что Локи находился под контролем, был марионеткой, подвешенной на леску. Она знала таких, сказала она, хороших людей, действовавших вопреки их обычному поведению, потому что им сказали, что их действия оправданы или что их семьи будут убиты. Или им угрожали невообразимыми пытками. К которым из них относится он?

Локи проигнорировал ее.

Иногда он дышал на стекло, позволяя своему холодному дыханию затуманить поверхность, а потом руническими буквами писал на нем свое имя. Первый раз, когда он так сделал, Романова застыла на месте, переписывая то, что он вывел.

На второй раз она только закатила глаза и ушла.

Он ждал, когда начнутся пытки. Очевидно же, что смертные не смогут устоять перед такой приманкой в его лице, отданной им. Быть может, его кровь остановит старение Мидгардцев. Быть может, в нем заключена тайна уничтожения какой-нибудь формы рака или заболевания крови. Или, может, люди попросту захотят мести? Просто разрежут его, чтобы посмотреть, как из него потечет кровь, чтобы послушать, как он кричит. Увидеть, истекает ли он кровью так же, как они, и, если он потеряет ее всю, умрет ли он или нет.

Он ждал, когда начнутся пытки, но проходили дни, затем недели, а Локи все еще был пленником Щ.И.Т.а, проведя в ожидании уже почти месяц.

Но ничего не происходило.

Время от времени к нему забегал Фьюри, но он главным образом просто смотрел на бога и качал головой, словно Локи его как-то разочаровал, словно подвел его. Словно от бога-трикстера, лидера инопланетного вторжения, он ожидал чего-то большего.

Забавно, думал Локи (если вообще озадачивал себя размышлениями). Так или иначе, но он подводил каждого с повязкой на глазу. Вот его истинная судьба, не иначе.

Однажды сквозь дверной проем проскользнул Бартон. Когда сменились стражники, одна смелая душа открыла дверь, чтобы просунуть внутрь свежие простыни и полотенце и собрать грязные вещи Локи. Локи было все равно, он даже не сдвинулся с того места на полу, где сидел уже почти неделю.

Но лучник пробрался внутрь, и, прежде чем Локи успел хотя бы взглянуть на него, пустил стрелу в левую руку Трикстера, пришпиливая его к стене.

Локи посмотрел, как на полу разливается лужица крови, а потом повернулся к знаменитому лучнику Мстителей, застывшему на месте с удивленным выражением лица.

\- Ты промазал, - фыркнул он; низкий горький смешок, заставивший Бартона вздрогнуть. Бог указал на точку на своей груди, отворачивая подол рубашки. - Вот здесь. Мое сердце расположено здесь. Стреляй сюда, маленький сокол.

Бартон сбежал. Маниакальный смех Локи преследовал его по пятам.

Позже появилась Романова, и вскоре в его бедро впился небольшой дротик. И прежде чем Локи успел его убрать, он свалился на бок без сознания.

* * *

Когда он вновь проснулся, его рука была перебинтована, а стрела удалена. На нем появилась новая одежда, да и сам он, наверное, стал чище, но Локи не потрудился выяснить, так ли это. Кожа под бинтами чувствовалась стянутой и горячей, а при движении ее подергивало. Взгляд Локи странствовал по комнате с таким же тошнотворным затормаживанием, с которым Локи пришел в себя после общения с наркотиками, которые использовал Щ.И.Т. Он так и позволил глазам бродить из угла в угол, пока не заметил за стеклом черный предмет - что-то, что, как он думал, ему следует узнать.  
  
Локи заставил себя успокоиться, опуская голову на руки и моргая несколько раз. Как только туман рассеялся, а комната перестала двигаться, он узнал Старка. Смертный сидел по другую сторону стекла, жуя что-то, похожее на сандвич, обернутый в пожелтевшую бумагу. Его теплые карие глаза изучали бога, словно Локи был машиной, которую необходимо разобрать и переработать вплоть до самого ядра.

\- Пришел позлорадствовать? - Локи неграциозно пошатнулся на ногах, неподъемной рукой опираясь о стену за собой. - Пришел посмотреть на бога в клетке?

\- Нет, нет, - смертный мягко улыбнулся, и Локи возненавидел его за это. - Угрожать. Помнишь?

\- Уходи, - сказал Локи, отворачиваясь от стекла. Он преодолел два шага до своей кровати и свернулся на ней спиной к Старку.

\- Как грубо, - сказал смертный. - Но ничего. Мне говорили, что я могу болтать сразу за двоих.

И после этого Старк стал приходить каждый день.

Он разговаривал, а Локи пытался его игнорировать, пытался не слушать его. Он говорил Локи о том, что бог дерьмово выглядит. Он спрашивал Локи о том, кто его послал, и было ли это как в Гарри Поттере, где Локи не мог назвать имя злого и страшного парня, чтобы на голову подобно электрической буре не свалились его магические силы и не убили того, кто его упоминает (что на самом деле было самой глупой вещью, которую Локи только слышал; прежде всего, потому что он не считал, что мидгардцы действительно обладают сейдом). Он увещевал Локи поесть. Принять душ. Выйти из того угла комнаты, в котором Локи устроился две недели назад.

Иногда становилось тихо, и Локи спал. А когда он спал, то проваливался в навязчивые сны, в кошмары о тех временах, проведенных с Иным, о красном, зеленом, желтом, голубом, черном и опять голубом, и о боли, и о красном, красном, красном, и он с криками просыпался.

И иногда, когда он просыпался, крича, его руки становились синими. Эта зараза, похожая на плоть, пораженную чумой и загубленную стихиями, доползала до самых локтей. И плечи Локи тряслись, и он скулил, снова и снова, пока не угасала синева, пока не угасали сны, пока не угасал и сам Локи.  
  
То были самые худшие мгновения. Когда он понимал, что никогда не умрет, никогда не получит этого вечного облегчения.

Неважно, что он делал, неважно, как он изводил своих тюремщиков, как насмехался над Фьюри и Романовой, а потом игнорировал их и ни на что не обращал внимания, никто не причинил ему боль. Никто не _навредил_  ему.

Он и так уже достаточно натерпелся, сказал Старк.

А потом Старк опять исчез, и плечи Локи опустились, а потом он злился на себя, потому что никак не подозревал, что найдет нескончаемую болтовню смертного успокаивающей, найдет утешение в мысли, что Старк приходит каждое утро, чтобы провести с богом час, а то и больше, и разговаривает обо всем на свете - от межгалактического ублюдка, который, как гений себе вообразил, мучил Локи (и он был не так уж далек от правды на этот счет, думал Локи) до светских тем (в Нью-Йорке предположительно наступило лето).

Вскоре после того, как исчез Старк, в гости пришел Роджерс.

Он сказал, что Старк верил в Локи (верил? Он передумал? Или с безрассудным смертным что-то случилось?), и Роджерс не позволит вере Старка в то, что Локи заставили, исчезнуть. Роджерс рассказал Локи, что тот был решительно не согласен с пытками, и теперь с ним тоже ничего не случится, даже если… даже если…

И вот так Локи выяснил, что Старк пропал, и все думали, что он мертв. Но Роджерс не позволит им отменить приказ Старка, Локи в безопасности.

Ну, думал Локи после того, как ушел солдат, по крайне мере, теперь он знал, почему Щ.И.Т. не решился распилить его на части. Пока что. Время еще есть. Они передумают. Они увидят, как синеют его руки, довольно скоро они поймут, что он не такой, как они, что он не человек. Что он этого не стоит.

Старк вернулся несколько недель спустя, и выглядел он явно потрепано.

Нос был залеплен белой полосой, а порез на лбу пересекали несколько грубых линий, будто бы, как показалось Локи, его сшили словно рваную рубашку. Вместо того, чтобы сесть напротив Локи, он расхаживал перед стеклом, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой. А он молчаливый, осознал Локи, заставляя себя в первый раз за несколько недель сесть, привалившись спиной к стене. Слишком молчаливый.

Быть может, Мидгард был более опасным, чем он думал.

\- Прости, Локес, я отлучался, - начал смертный. - Пришлось опять мир спасать.

Он просто стоял там, прислонившись к стеклу, прижавшись лбом к его поверхности, и изучал Локи. Как жука внутри стеклянного аквариума, и эта мысль вынудила губы бога изогнуться вялой линией.

Старк вернулся на следующий день.

Он присел и, пока Локи вновь приводил себя в вертикальное положение, заговорил. Он рассказал Локи всю истории - о мужчине, который был Мандарином, но в тоже время и не был им, о своем доме, провалившемся в океан. О Пеппер, после всего этого порвавшей с ним, потому что быть друзьями у них получалось лучше, чем любовниками, потому что она хотела большего, потому что его ночные кошмары были красочными и безграничными. Старк сказал, что у него какой-то синдром, который из-за травматических событий вызывает панические атаки. Что из-за того, что они с ним сделали, он до сих пор не может вытерпеть ощущение воды на своем лице, даже спустя все это время.

Что ему снятся ночные кошмары. Как ночные кошмары Локи, только менее синие.

Каждый день стал болезненным напоминанием о том, что он выжил. Локи перестал есть, потерял в весе, и опять проснулся одурманенным и заторможенным, с перебинтованной у локтя рукой, неспособный ни на чем сфокусироваться, неспособный взглянуть на комнату, не потонув в укачивающих волнах.

А Старк возвращался, снова и снова, и даже Локи, чахнущий внутри стеклянной коробки, заметил на лице смертного странное выражение. Что-то вроде волнения проступало на нем, когда его карие глаза встречались с зелеными глазами Локи. Вроде волнения и страха.

Пока однажды все не изменилось.

В то утро, когда появился Старк, Локи уже проснулся от особенно плохого кошмара.

Но вместо того, чтобы сесть за стеклом, Старк подошел к дверному проему. Его пальцы молниеносно пробежались по кнопкам пульта рядом с дверью - такие быстрые движения, что даже острое зрение Локи не смогло за ними уследить. Внезапно дверь открылась, и Старк прошествовал в камеру Локи, придерживая рукой две коробки.

\- Надеюсь, ты не против, Ло-Ло, я тут свою еду принес. Потому что, без обид, но тюремный харч я не ем.

\- Что ты хочешь, Старк? - вздохнул Локи, проглатывая болезненное напряжение в желудке, пока смертный подходил поближе и вручал Локи коробку.

\- Давай, открой ее, - усмехнулся Старк.

Локи открыл свою коробку и обнаружил внутри несколько кондитерских изделий с дырками в середине.

\- Пончики, - ответил смертный на невысказанное требование Локи. - Самая утешительная еда, какая здесь только есть.

Резкий удар заставил Локи вздрогнуть, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть Фьюри и Романову, стоящих у стекла. Рот Фьюри открывался в неслышных для них воплях, а Романова дергала дверь.

\- Ох, не обращай на них внимания, - усмехнулся Старк, усаживаясь на пол рядом с Локи и вытягивая ноги, чтобы повторить позу бога. Каждый раз, когда он шевелился, его плечи почти соприкасались с плечами Локи. Смертный открыл свою коробку и достал из нее одну выпечку, покрытую сверху коричневой сахарной глазурью и без отверстия в центре.

\- Вот это мой самый любимый. Шоколадный баварский крем. У тебя такой тоже есть, - Старк откусил кусочек и застонал.

Локи почувствовал, как по щекам пополз румянец.

Фьюри снаружи метал на Старка гневные взгляды, в то время как Романова отошла к одной из панелей и яростно там что-то щелкала, пытаясь разблокировать дверь.

\- Похоже, твоим друзьям не очень нравится, что ты делишься своей едой, Старк, - пробормотал Локи, а потом вытащил из своей коробки один из пончиков, покрытых белым. Бог поднес выпечку к губам и заколебался, краем глаза поглядывая на Старка. Пончики, предположил он, _могут быть_  отравлены, но Локи все равно не рассчитывал выжить.

Локи откусил кусочек. Он был приятным, воздушным и в тоже время густым, а белая пудра - сладкой как сахар, и прилипала к губам. Он слизнул с уголков губ белый порошок, прежде чем сделать еще один укус. И еще один.

\- Хах, - сказал Старк, и Локи глянул на смертного. - Если бы я знал, что для того, чтобы ты поел, нужно было всего лишь принести пончики, я бы сделал это еще неделю назад. Эй, смотри, даже Фьюри успокоился.  
  
Локи перевел взгляд на стекло и увидел, что Фьюри машет Романовой прекратить разборку панели, и напоследок смерив их яростным взглядом, они гордо выходят из комнаты. Наверное, отправились в кабину управления, расположенную где-то поблизости, подумал Локи, но это совсем неважно.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - наконец спросил Локи, после того как смертный разделался с еще двумя пончиками, так и не проронив ни слова.

\- Я? Сижу тут с тобой, пончики ем.

Локи закатил глаза.

\- Почему, идиот? Почему ты сидишь в моей камере и поглощаешь выпечку.

\- Пончики. Не выпечка.

\- Ты невыносим, - пожаловался Локи.

\- Ага! - радостно воскликнул Старк, перед тем как облизать свои пальцы, а затем вытереть ладони об джинсы. - Особенно когда мне в голову приходит идея. Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь, Локи?  
  
\- Потому что ты идиот? - спросил бог.

\- Я же уже говорил тебе. Я гений. Понимаешь ли, я знаю, что где-то в этой вселенной кое-кто добрался до тебя до того, как ты добрался до Земли, - Старк выглядел довольным тем, что он оказался единственным, кто вычислил это. - Потому что я знаю, что ты действовал не по собственной воле. Да, ты не был марионеткой, ты осознавал происходящие, но что-то <i>послужило причиной</i> тех действий. И явно не этот саркастичный ублюдок, который сидит рядом со мной и поедает покрытые сахарной пудрой пончики.

Локи отвел взгляд.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь.

\- Я знаю, что ты пострадал, - оспорил Старк. - Я знаю, что тебя пытали, и что когда Халк впечатал тебя в пол моего пентхауса, что-то растрескалось. Сломалось внутри. И Локи с той секунды - настоящий Локи. Ироничный козел, который попросил у меня выпить, в то время как Мстители поедали тебя глазами. Подавленный неудачник, который давно не мылся, - Старк театрально потянул носом. - Не знаю, последний раз это было хотя бы в этом столетии? Вот кто настоящий. Не самовлюбленный страдающий манией величия маньяк, который случайно похерил инопланетное вторжение, - он прервался и перехватил взгляд Локи, его глаза переполняло что-то сродни соучастию. Одного трикстера к другому. - Нет, Локес, ты сделал это специально. Ты водрузил эту уродливую штуку в самом людном месте, какое только возможно. Поставил как маяк, обращенный к защитникам этой планеты.

Руки Локи затряслись, и он сложил их на груди.

\- И я докажу это, - продолжил Старк. - С твой помощью или без нее, но я это докажу.

\- Почему? - проскулил Локи.

\- Потому что я тоже попадал в такие обстоятельства. Потому что человек по имени Инсен спас меня, помог мне, когда я тоже был в плену. Они пытали меня, превратили меня в оружие, заставляли создавать им бомбы, а если нет, то угрожали пытать меня. Или убить Инсена, - Старк перевел взгляд на коробку с выпечкой. - Я тоже там был. Я знаю эти ощущения, когда ты пойман в ловушку, когда не можешь выбраться и просто ждешь, пока закончится боль. Но, в отличии от тебя, я сбежал. Я сбежал, а Инсен нет. Мы - выжившие, Локи, и это именно то, что мы делаем, - он вновь поднял взгляд, встречаясь с глазами Локи и уже не отпуская их. - Мы выживаем, и да, черт подери, иногда это сложно. Сложнее, чем просто сдаться. Но небольшую помощь временами заслуживает каждый, Ло. Каждый.

Это было уже слишком. Чересчур. Локи ничего, _ничего_  не сделал, чтобы заработать такую веру, ничего не сделал, чтобы дать этим глупым смертным хоть какой-нибудь намек на правду, на знание о времени, проведенном с Таносом и Иным. Он не проронил ни слова, которое поколебало бы их, которое выдало бы его самые глубоко запрятанные тайны, от которых он так много раз - больше, чем он даже упомнит - просыпался и вместо того, чтобы кричать в ночь о своей боли, настолько сильно прикусывал кулак, что тот кровоточил.

А этот смертный, этот жалкий смертный со своими машинами, изобретениями и продолжительностью жизни как у муравья, который встретил Локи в самые худшие его времена, который даже не знал его до падения, не знал тогда, когда он был моложе и счастливее, когда он был наивен в своей любви к семье… который считал, что он может знать, что он видит сквозь покров злости, сарказма и боли то, что Локи скрывал там, что он видел…

Руки Локи затряслись, ребра заныли от боли, смятые в центре, словно Тор вновь оставил свой молот на его груди, а легкие обжигало при каждом вдохе.  
  
Его плечо внезапно стиснула рука - теплая, притягательная и уютная.

И Локи услышал свой голос.

Он кричал.

Он кричал о своем гневе, о своей ярости. О своей тоске. Он кричал и кричал, пока по лицу ручьями не побежали слезы, капая с подбородка, и он закричал еще сильнее, пока его голос не стал сиплым и сдавленным, и стало больно дышать.

И все это время Старк сидел рядом с ним, в защитном жесте обхватив рукой плечо бога, успокаивающе потирая его и нашептывая, снова и снова:

\- Все хорошо. Отпусти. Сейчас ты в безопасности. Ты в безопасности.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Вот доказательства, что Маленький принц на самом деле существовал: он был очень, очень славный, он смеялся, и ему хотелось иметь барашка. А кто хочет барашка, тот, уж конечно, существует.”_

И опять словно падение.

Он вспомнил мрак, вспомнил бездонные глубины космоса, в которых как будто бы отринули, изничтожили все сущее, уменьшили до крошечных несуществующих кусочков, а его самого словно разобрало на уровне атомов, дабы потом воссоздать и перековать в меч Таноса.

Вот он кричит, а странный смертный его успокаивает. Но в следующую секунду он вновь просыпается, а в помещении все поменялось. На нем странная одежда - чужая и слишком большая, - а запястья по-прежнему оплетают тонкие шнуры, могущественные и невидимые, переплетенные с его магией. Старк говорил, что они не навсегда. Когда-нибудь ему вернут магию.

Раньше он уже слышал такие слова.

В молодости Локи было несколько столетий, когда в качестве наказания за его шуточки, за его доверие к женскому искусству Один связал магию молодого принца. И тогда Локи выучился бою с посохом и метанию кинжалов, выучился уворачиваться от атак Тора, чтобы избежать ударов, пользуясь преимуществами размеров и гибкости своего тела.

А язык его стал злым и безжалостным.

Тогда Локи узнал свое истинное оружие - колкости и манипуляции словами. Переиначить, исказить смысл, запутать и раздавить.

И вот он здесь, на полу в своей камере, а странный Мидгардец опять вводил код на пульте управления.

\- Локес! - позвал Старк, стремительно пролетая расстояние от двери. - Я вырываю тебя из этого притона! Держи, надень это, на улице очень ярко.

Люди носят странные вещи, решил Локи. Глаза Старка прикрывала красочно расписанная конструкция с темными линзами внутри. Такую же он принес и для Локи, а также вещь странной формы, которая, согласно заявлению смертного, является шляпой.

Локи подавил дрожь, надевая предмет на голову. Старк вместе с Роджерсом стоял в открытых дверях камеры Локи; Капитан выглядел встревоженным и явно испытывал чувство неудобства, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча руки в карманах плиссированных синих брюк. Локи подумал, что солдат выглядит довольно забавным, словно Капитан слишком быстро проглотил незрелый фрукт и теперь не знает, как справиться с горьким послевкусием.

\- Значит, увидимся в башне? - кивнул Старк Роджерсу, хватая Локи за локоть.

\- Эмм, да. Я, наверное, прокачусь с Романовой.

\- Спасибо, Кэп, знал, что ты поймешь! - Старк выволок Локи из комнаты и повел мимо оперативников Щ.И.Т.а, носящих свои пушки как значки чести, мимо Фьюри, который оскалился, когда Старк отсалютовал одноглазому человеку самым что ни наесть небрежным способом.

И вытащил наружу, на солнечный свет.

Локи прищурился за темными линзами, осторожничая, чтобы ослабевшие конечности не подогнулись, пока он следовал за Старком, пока гений заталкивал его в машину и устраивал на сидении. А после он перегнулся через безвольное тело Локи, чтобы застегнуть ремни безопасности (словно он, Локи, был хрупким, смертным и слабым).

А он и был _хрупким_. _Смертным_. _И слабым_.

Это была короткая и благословенно тихая поездка, все время которой Локи провел, наблюдая за суетливым темпом, в котором жил город вокруг них. Везде, куда бы ни посмотрел, он мог увидеть следы нападения Читаури, иногда просто в виде стройки, где зияющее отверстие на торце здания производило впечатление, что мидгардский транспорт оторвали от земли и протащили сквозь верхние этажи. Были самодельные усыпальницы с двумерными изображениями, как Локи мог предположить, умерших мидгардцев, окруженные цветами и свечами, а иногда и развалинами, оставшимися после битвы, которые просто отодвинули в сторону.

А еще там были тысячи и тысячи людей, которые проживали свои повседневные жизни. Люди в оранжевых и желтых жилетах и в шляпах, управляющие тяжелыми механизмами и кранами, устраняющие тот ущерб, который нанес этому миру Локи, и не обращающие внимания, что причина этого разрушения едет через их город рядом с одним из его наиболее знаменитых жителей.

Локи удивился неистовой боли в боку - не это ли вкус вины.

С этого угла, да еще и с улицы под ней, башня выглядела по-другому. Локи не смог задержать взгляд на посадочной платформе дольше, чем на миг, прежде чем горло наполнила желчь, и ему пришлось отвернуться. Форма площадки была другой, закругленной; больше не зазубренная линия через горизонт.

\- Сюда, Бэмби, - сказал Старк.

И Локи последовал за смертным, не заботясь, куда его несут ноги.

Пентхаус тоже стал другим (и Локи дивился тому, как все поменялось в Мидгарде за такое короткое время, как город продолжал двигаться дальше, как люди растеклись по нему и жили своей жизнью, словно в их ежедневной рутине ничего не изменилось).

Теперь этаж пентхауса был не таким открытым как раньше, появилось дополнительное отделенное пространство и узкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Без бремени портала, нависающего сверху, окна от пола до потолка казались больше, чем помнил Локи. Теперь там было два лифта, один, как сказал Старк, их личный (какое-то время Локи должен жить на том же этаже, что и Старк), а второй вел на этажи, где жили остальные Мстители. Локи вздрогнул, когда Старк упомянул второй лифт, хоть тот и поторопился заверить его, что в отсутствии Старка остальные не смогут попасть в пентхаус. Он и сам позабыл, что другие Мстители переехали сюда, чтобы тоже присматривать за Локи.

И Старк оставил Локи там, в его комнате в пентхаусе, приходить в себя. Ему выделили комнату с большой кроватью - матрас на вкус Локи был слишком удобным, - примыкающей ванной комнатой и шкафом с пустыми деревянными полками, который растянулся от стены до стены.

Локи присел в углу, рядом с окнами, без которых не обходилась ни одна стена пентхауса. Город внизу шевелился словно муравьиный рой, и он наблюдал, как, оставив его на обочине, мир продолжал вращаться.

Снаружи было прохладно, прохладнее, чем по его воспоминаниям было в Мидгарде. Однако, солнце, словно яростный маяк сияющее над окнами пентхауса, было ярким и теплым; Локи как кот скрутился в собственном солнечном луче, притянув ноги к груди и уронив подбородок на колени.

И он сидел там, в своем солнечном пятне, пока солнце не зашло, а небо снаружи не потемнело. И его плечи трясло от страха, а внутренности скручивались в тугие узлы, пока город, простирающийся под ним, загорался огнями - и желтыми, и белыми, и зелеными, и красными, а ничтожные смертные так и сновали туда сюда, как муравьи, проживая свои жизни до тех пор, пока лупу не вернут и не повернут под таким углом, чтобы...

Он уже больше не меч. Но какая польза Мидгарду от высохшего оружия?

За окнами вновь показалось солнце, и Локи заморгал от блеска, от белого света, достаточно высоко поднявшегося над горизонтом, чтобы хлынуть через край платформы и мгновенно ослепить Локи.

\- Сэр спрашивает вас, не будете ли вы так любезны съесть ту еду, которую он вам оставил, мистер Одинсон.

\- Не называй меня так, - отрезал Локи, губы шевельнулись неуклюже, как будто в первый раз за несколько недель. От внезапного движения заныла челюсть, и он вспомнил чувство этой сухости раньше, когда Иной…

Локи задохнулся от накатывающих волнами воспоминаний, угрожающих погрести его под собой, и где-то далеко-далеко услышал, как ИИ Старка зовет его по имени, а потом почувствовал, как завибрировал пол, когда по нему пронеслись стремительной походкой. На плечо легла теплая рука, с осторожностью стараясь не прикоснуться к лединисто-синему яду, расползающемуся по рукам Локи, а голос твердил его имя.

И Локи успокоился, но так и не пошевелился.

Старк, в конце концов, ушел сам.

Локи не знал, как много времени он провел вот так вот; знал только, что спину в какой-то миг начало покалывать там, где стена из стекла впивалась в позвонки, что бедра горели от усилий, прилагаемых, чтобы удерживать себя вжатым в угол - да так плотно, что он уже не чуял своих ног, - что его лоб так долго прижимался к окну, что оно то обжигало, то холодило его, когда солнце поднималось и опускалось вновь.

Локи так давно позабыл, как двигаться, что когда в дверном проеме появился Старк, облаченный в свой костюм, бог мог бы поклясться, что повернув голову и уставившись на странного смертного, он стряхнул с головы целый слой пыли.

\- Слушай, приятель, последнее предупреждение, - сказал Старк, лицевая панель его брони казалась неумолимой и грозной. - Ты примешь душ и что-нибудь съешь, иначе мы с Джарвисом устроим интервенцию, - он выдержал паузу. - Ты знаешь, что это такое?

\- Могу предположить, это когда ты во что-то вмешиваешься, Старк? - даже для него самого голос Локи прозвучал чуждым, засыпанным песком и галькой. - Твое присутствие по-прежнему нежеланно, муравей. Я думал, ты сказал, что это мои комнаты, и тут я могу делать все, что мне захочется.

\- Ну-ну, ответ неправильный, Бэмби, - Старк поднял его своими металлическими руками как детскую игрушку.

Локи протестующе пискнул, но шевельнуться в крепких объятиях смертного ему не удалось.

\- Отпусти меня ты, жалкий олух! - опять выругался он, пытаясь сорвать со своих запястий тонкие ремешки - оковы, связавшие его сейд, его силу и все то, что составляло саму его суть и делало его _Локи_.

\- Жалкий олух? Вижу тебе тут действительно необходима интервенция, Локес. Я на самом деле оскорблен тем, что ты думал, будто это будет обидно, - Старк шагнул в ванную комнату и с Локи на руках зашел в душ, где бог попал под теплую воду, тут же промокая до нитки.

Старк так и стоял вместе с Локи под душем до тех пор, пока бог не начал поливать его нецензурными выражениями, пока кулаки Локи не отказались от своего барабанящего по металлической броне Старка ритма. Но он так и не выпустил бога, он прислонил его к стенке душа и удивительно нежными бронированными пальцами вымыл волосы Локи. А потом гений вытер слезы, которые пролились из изумленных глаз Локи, и помог ослабевшему богу выбраться из насквозь промокшей одежды.

Когда поднялась лицевая панель, в глазах смертного была вовсе не жалость.

Это не жалость, и Локи никогда не сможет отплатить Старку, никогда не сможет вернуть такой долг этому странному человеку. Он уже знал это в тот миг, когда их глаза встретились.

А сам Локи был слабым.

Слабым, жалким и _смертным_. По-видимому его новая форма нуждалась в поддержке каждые несколько часов, иначе она истощится. Локи было так холодно, он так вымотался, что Старку пришлось помочь ему одеться и добраться до дивана. Трикстеру удалось съесть суп, который Старку приготовил Дубина, хотя кружка настолько сильно тряслась в его руках, что Старк помог ему сделать несколько первых глотков. Суп был теплый, удивил Локи соленым вкусом, пока тот делал один глоток за другим.

И в первый раз за несколько недель Локи подумал, что он, вероятно, переживет этот день, что когда солнце зайдет, он не промерзнет до самой глубины души.

Позже Локи очутился на странном диване Старка, прижатым к плечу мидгардца, а на экране играл фильм, про который невысокий человек заявил, что на Земле тот является классикой, и Локи ну никак не может его пропустить. Он не запомнил сам фильм, но по-прежнему мог чувствовать отпечаток ноги Старка, прижатой к его, тепло в том месте, где соприкасались их плечи, словно совсем новый кровоподтек, горячий и воспаленный.

И Старк остался с ним.

Следующие несколько дней он провел, побуждая Локи есть, относя бога в душ, когда тот отказывался двигаться, и сидя с ним в гостиной, пока сам возился с одним из своих тонких планшетов, а Локи…

Он больше не знал, кто он такой.

Он не меч.

Но если он не оружие, если он не ас, если он больше не спрятанный трофей Всеотца, больше не младший брат Тора, не принц и даже не бедствие Земли, на которую он однажды пытался посягнуть, то кто он?

Он вдохнул и выдохнул.

Старк улыбнулся ему, когда взглянул на Локи поверх планшета и обнаружил, что бог на него уставился. Его пальцы всегда с нежностью прикасались к голове Локи, когда он помогал богу смывать мыльную пену с засаленных черных волос. И Локи просыпался, крича, и слышал его успокаивающий голос, позволяющий ему понять, что он не один.

Локи помнил эти глаза, укрытые за лицевой панелью. Старк _понимал_. Локи не знал почему, но гений все понимал.

Так что Локи существовал. И этого было достаточно.

* * *

\- Эй, Локи, ты когда-нибудь слышал о списке вещей, которые нужно сделать перед тем, как умереть?

\- Нет?

\- Ну, я говорю не совсем о том списке, потому что это же, вроде бы, как раз то, чего мы пытаемся избежать, да? - Старк вертел что-то в руках - какой-то тонкий прибор. Локи видел, как смертный читал с него недавно. - Скорее, как список причин, чтобы жить, ну знаешь, то, что стоит испытать, пока ты на Земле.

\- Уходи уже, Старк. Ты мне _надоедаешь_ , - без запала пробормотал Локи.

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать, котенок. Просто следуй по списку. Один пункт за другим, ага?

Старк вручил Локи планшет, а потом, в первый раз за несколько недель, ретировался в свою мастерскую, оставляя его одного. А Локи еще долго простоял, уставившись на небо - горизонт потихоньку наливался слабым оранжевым и желтым сиянием.

Его пальцы мимолетно коснулись кнопок на планшете, и экран вспыхнул. Локи глянул на заголовок. _Причины, чтобы остаться в живых,_  гласил он. Как будто все неправильности мира Локи могли быть решены следованием мидгардскому списку причин, из-за которых жалкие смертные выберут продлить свои и так короткие жизни. Неужели Старк думал, что подобный список может… Локи закатил глаза, взглянув на первый пункт.

Одно слово: _Исцеление_.

Локи развернулся и недовольным, стремительным шагом, так что по полу простучали каблуки, пересек комнату.

А за его спиной поднималось солнце.


	9. Chapter 9

_“- Я ищу друзей. А как это - приручить?_  
_\- Это давно забытое понятие, - объяснил Лис. - Оно означает: создать узы._  
_\- Узы?_  
_\- Вот именно, - сказал Лис. - Ты для меня пока всего лишь маленький мальчик, точно такой же, как сто тысяч других мальчиков. И ты мне не нужен. И я тебе не нужен. Я для тебя только лисица, точно такая же, как сто тысяч других лисиц. Но если ты меня приручишь, мы станем нужны друг другу. Ты будешь для меня единственным в целом свете. И я буду для тебя один в целом свете…”_

Он проснулся в спальне Одина, к коже ластились шелковые простыни, такие гладкие, что он решил было, будто бы опять блуждает по нитям… но потом он вспомнил.

Он вспомнил и застонал, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, стараясь успокоить трясущиеся плечи.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он проснулся от последней нити, дрожащий и с заледеневшими пальцами, с покрасневшим от стыда лицом вспоминая о нежных прикосновениях смертного, который ненавидел его, о до ужаса смущающем утешении, подаренном ему, когда он кричал, когда оплакивал свою юность. А Старк удерживал его.

И - ох! - как же сейчас ему хотелось закричать.

В отличие от других прядей, которые он видел только мельком, как видения, эта нить длилась дольше, и даже после, в тот самый миг, когда Старк резанул Локи до самой сути, проник в его тайны и вытащил их на свет, Локи увидел то, что должно было возникнуть в прядях, что никогда не были сотканы, а оставлены сырыми и незаконченными, брошенными.

И перед тем, как проснуться, Локи увидел намеки на то, что плелось там дальше - короткие, торопливые образы. Фригга, должно быть, знала, что у нее не хватит времени, чтобы показать ему эти пряди судьбы, поэтому она оставила намеки. Привкус, который ранил и дразнил, и мучил бога. Кто-то провел много времени, сплетая те узоры, надеясь и молясь Судьбам направить его путь по тому гобелену; направить его в руки и под защиту того странного смертного.

Локи из последней нити был полностью сломлен; его душа раскололась на такие крошечные кусочки, что Локи и не знал, можно ли их вообще собрать. А Старк тогда сказал другой его личности, словно самую незатейливую истину в мире, что однажды кто-то обнимет его так крепко, что все эти сломанные части вновь соберутся вместе. Затем смертный рассмеялся и пожал плечами, отмахнувшись от этого, как от чего-то сентиментального - глупое, дурацкое мнение, которое однажды озвучила его мать.

Но Локи помнил.

Там были мгновения спокойствия, ярости, принятия и любви. Так много любви. И Локи видел все это как узоры на обратной стороне век, видел воспоминания и мгновения, и надежды, и сны, которые превратились в ничто, когда тем утром он опять проснулся в своей камере в Асгарде. И в те мимолетные безумные мгновения Старк начинал подталкивать эти кусочки навстречу друг другу, и Локи сгорал от ревности _к самому себе_ , завидующий и злорадствующий привязанности еще одной версии себя - он лишь образ сплетений Фригги, которые на самом деле никогда не будут существовать, которых он никогда не изведает, никогда не увидит…

Фригга умерла под самый полдень.

И после этого ночами Локи правили тьма и ужас, пропитывая его муками и криками, и невероятным количеством боли. Поначалу Локи плакал и кричал, и умолял Фриггу вернуть ему видения, проклинал ее за то, что она забрала эту пытку, забрала возможность видеть в полу-снах этого странного смертного, проклинал так же сильно, как когда-то стремился к передышке от ночных кошмаров, к дару, который, как он думал, она вырвала у него словно сухую повязку сорвала с зияющей раны, и теперь… Теперь прямо на полу своего рассудка он истекал ярко-красной кровью, а в следах от игл внутри его разума гноились ядовитые темные пятна.

И хоть бы кто-нибудь прибежал за чем-то иным, кроме насмешек, когда бывший принц кричал от своих еженощных страхов, когда он кричал и метался, и падал на пол своей камеры, скрученный и окровавленный, и испуганный, вспоминающий все, что произошло, вспоминающий все, что в красочных желтых и голубых цветах сделал Иной, что он разрушил и ранил, и перекрутил, и сломал, сломал, сломал.  
  
И потом, когда наконец прибыл вестник, чтобы проинформировать Локи, что Фригга умерла при нападении на подземелья, что его сны прекратились потому что… Ярость бога не знала предела. Он уничтожил все, до чего смог добраться, каждый предмет мебели и книги, и свои вещи, которые она тайком пронесла в его маленький уголок Асгарда, каждую написанную заметку и звук, который напоминал богу опрокинутую чернильницу, напоминал своим кап-кап-кап стук ее каблуков по каменной кладке - все, что напоминало о ее доброте даже тогда, когда с тщательно взвешенной щепоткой безразличия к его тоске она отказалась признать его закрашенное гневом горе.  
  
В дверь спальни постучали, и Локи позволил иллюзии облачить свое тело, превращая его во Всеотца.

Прошло уже почти три месяца с тех пор, как Локи спрятал тело Всеотца, глубоко запертого во сне Одина, и отправил Тора в Мидгард с его не-благословением.

В мир, в котором жил Старк.

Но Локи не будет об этом раздумывать, не сегодня.

Сегодня из Альфхейма и Ванахейма прибудет делегация, чтобы обсудить стабилизацию Девяти Миров и теперь, когда Всеотец показал, что не способен защитить Асгард в одиночку, начать переговоры по возвращению украденных реликвий.

А завтра Один поприветствует делегацию из Ётунхейма, чтобы принять верноподданство их нового короля, и в ответ принесет свои собственные обещания, что его заблудшие сыновья, которые действовали в безумном стремлении уничтожить ледяной мир, ответили за это в полной мере.

Локи в облике Одина поднялся с кровати, когда один слуга вошел, чтобы растопить пламя, а остальные - чтобы искупать Всеотца. Первые несколько недель под этой внешностью были тяжелыми - Локи не мог стерпеть прикосновения других и должен был заставлять себя держаться спокойно, пока слуги одевали его, купали, прикасались к нему такими же аккуратными движениями, к которыми Локи привык, пока рос, но слишком давно перестал их ожидать. Не тогда, когда Локи было не многим больше пяти столетий, и слуги помогали ему мыться или переодеваться, а с тех пор, как развился его сейд вместе со склонностью трикстера скрывать змей в воде или в одежде, чтобы напугать тех слуг, которые не любезно высказывались о способностях младшего принца.  
  
Облик Одина скрывал шрамы Локи - уродливые бледные полосы, размечающие его плоть, гладкие на ощупь, но такие, что никакой сейд не смог их удалить. По ночам Локи поглаживал линии, которые пересекали и его грудь, и бедра, и руки, ощущая только гладкую поверхность на своей коже - доказательство того, что ночные кошмары были реальностью. Что он выжил, даже если никто об этом не знал, даже если никто его не видел. Даже если Тор и Фригга до самого конца верили, что он монстр.

Но теперь “Всеотцу” снились кошмары, и у Локи не было никакой передышки, чтобы успокоиться, когда он просыпался от снов о смерти Фригги.

Люди тревожились. Их царь казался сломленным мужчиной, более сломленным, чем мог бы быть, как знал Локи, настоящий Один. В первую очередь Один был воином - больше, чем все остальное; какое-то время он бы скорбел, а потом двинулся бы дальше. На самом деле теперь, когда в Асгарде умер их самый старый договор, делегация из Ванахейма привезла с собой несколько жен для того, чтобы Один их посмотрел.

Локи сдержал гримасу, когда подошел еще один слуга, чтобы подготовить его купальню.

Ужасно было узнать, что Фригга, что его _мать_ , была очередным трофеем, увезенным из ее царства. Он гадал, знал ли Тор о том, что его мать украли, спрятали по прихоти Всеотца.

\- Ваш сон был тревожным, Всеотец? - прозвенел оживленный голос.

Локи проворчал, покачав головой в ответ на вопрос Сорина, самого старого советника Всеотца и секретаря еще с тех времен, когда наложенные на голову Мимира чары наконец развеялись.

\- Что ж, я доволен, - продолжил поджарый как гончая мужчина. - Тогда, быть может, после хорошего ночного отдыха вы будете более расположены поразмыслить над предложением от Ванахейма? Они с нетерпением ожидают, что вы выберете себе пару.  
  
\- Нет, не буду, - ответил Локи, идеально подражая тону Одина. - Будь любезен, передай им, что я скорблю по своей покойной жене.

Мысль о том, что ему придется завести любовницу в облике мужчины, которого Локи называл отцом, которого в равной степени и любил, и ненавидел, заставила его желудок скрутиться.

Мужчина тактично кашлянул:

\- Я понимаю. Но народ нервничает, поскольку наследник покинул Асгард, а второй сын оказался предателем и умер. А без других порядок наследования Асгарда представляется остальным мирам неустойчивым.

Локи догадывался, что это были непросто какие-то “остальные миры”. Это был Свартальфахейм, как обычно, ищущий повод, чтобы доставить другим неприятности, особенно теперь, когда великий царь Асгарда был атакован внутри самих стен Асгарда.

\- К тому времени Тор вернется, - уверенным тоном Одина ответил Локи. - Я стар, Сорин, но не _настолько_.

\- Да, Всеотец.

C тех пор, как Локи принял облик Одина, Тор только раз вернулся в Асгард, и разубедить его оставаться тут было чересчур просто. Несколько аккуратных толчков, и он опять отбыл, счастливый тем, что вместе со своей смертной, Джейн, скоротает время в Мидгарде.

Это было отвратительно и покоробило бы Локи, если бы он уже не был таким ужасно ревнивым.

* * *

Переговоры длились большую часть дня. Получилось невежливо, но по крайне мере Ваны согласились отложить переговоры о новой жене Одина, спасибо Норнам, и оба мира поклялись поддержать Асгард и, когда придет время, защитить золотое царство, а также Мидгард. Именно из Мидгарда, используя его бесконечные ресурсы и свободное уязвимое пространство, убеждал Один делегацию Ванов, Таносу будет наиболее удобно атаковать другие миры.

Не говоря уж о том, что Иной может сделать с людьми, превратив их в мутировавших демонов, чья жизнь уже не представляет собой ничто, кроме когтей, зубов и смерти, грозящей другим мирам. Как, например, Читаури, которые поначалу не были такими чудовищными - обычные люди с ногами и руками, своими жизнями и пониманием в продвинутой механики и межгалактических исследованиях - до того, как Иной продал их Таносу.  
  
Хранилище Асгарда будет следующим после Мидгарда, если только Локи не усилит войска и не переместит самые опасные предметы в более надежные руки, расположенные дальше по ветвям Иггдрасиля, у союзников, которые в обмен отстоят Мидгард и защитят его героев.

После того, как переговоры подошли к концу ( _без новой жены, за что стоило восхвалять Норн,_  подумал Локи), пир, последовавший за ними, больше казался похоронными проводами, чем празднованием.

Делегация Ванов усердно боролась за свои сокровища, и там было много чего, чем Локи охотно пожертвует, лишь бы остановить шествие Безумного Титана по небесам, но все равно, и делегация Ванов, и делегация Альвов поручилась за свою поддержку.  
  
И Локи нисколько не волновало, что к концу дня хранилище Одина опустело на несколько реликвий. Почему это Асгард утаивает все подряд, сидит высоко на ветвях и надеется, что огонь в корнях не повалит все дерево? Один - глупец, если верил, что нижние ветви и корни, ствол, на котором находится Мидгард, не касаются Асгарда.

То, что может сделать с корнями Безумный Титан, пока взбирается по стволу Иггдрасиля, уничтожит их всех.

Локи тихо фыркнул, развеселившись, и пробежался пальцами по стенке своей кружки с медом, а потом крепко ухватился за рукоять.

Инсценируя на руках Тора свою смерть, Локи думал, что сбежит. Думал, что найдет самый глубокий, самый темный уголок галактики, спрячется среди безымянных лиц Знамогде, воспользуется своим сейдом, чтобы скрыть лицо и имя. Но в Девяти Мирах не было места, где можно было почувствовать себя в безопасности от Таноса, не было места, где Безумный Титан не смог бы его найти. Даже Асгард, такой далекий на вершине ветвей Иггдрасиля, предлагал ему лишь самое скудное из прикрытий. Но он знал, он всегда знал, что сулит ему Танос, знал, даже когда соглашался принести ему Тессеракт.

Локи, окровавленный, сломленный и скорее мертвый, чем живой, знал.

Последняя нить, которую он видел перед смертью Фригги, оставила его утомленным и страстно желающим успокаивающих прикосновений мужчины, которого он едва знал.

\- Еще напитка, Всеотец? - с жеманной улыбкой спросил дородный лысеющий слуга.

Локи хотел отпустить так и просившуюся на лицо усмешку. Он его узнал; мужчина, который в то утро перед коронацией смеялся над несвоевременной остротой Тора насчет сейда Локи. И Локи заставил змей проползти по рукам мужчины и дальше, через поднос. Бог что-угодно отдал бы, лишь бы заставить мужчину страдать, лишь бы увидеть, как тот взвизгнет и притворно заулыбается, когда осознает, что его _царь_  не тот, кто он думает, перед тем, как изведает его мести…

Он отослал мужчину прочь.

С того судьбоносного дня, когда ледяные великаны прошли в хранилище путем, который показал им Локи, многое изменилось. Да, он задержал коронацию Тора, но _какой_  ценой.  
  
Его пальцы барабанили по подлокотнику трона, и Локи заставил их остановиться. Он помнил свое первое представление двору; скучное и тревожное, его пальцы также постукивали по золоту и зелени его брони, пока Фригга не нашла его руку, чтобы он подхватил ее под локоть, и зашептала на ухо Локи дворцовые сплетни.

Без Всематери - без той, чье само присутствие дышало миром и спокойствием, той, кто смешивала между собой как гостей, так и асов - дипломатические пиры проходили неловко.

Безумие, все это.

* * *

Позднее, когда закончился пир, его гости разбрелись по своим комнатам, а слуги были отправлены восвояси, страстно желая скинуть облик Одина, Локи заставил свою кожу вернуться к ее нормальной бледности. Как только в ядовито-зеленой вспышке схлынул иллюзия Одина, и по плечам Локи каскадом рассыпались запутанные черные волосы, он позволил себе вспомнить.

Тогда она сказала: “Тебе открыты тайны любой души, кроме своей”, и теперь Локи ненавидел ее за это, ненавидел за то, что она знала, что произойдет, но не спасла себя. Что взамен она спасла жалкую смертную женщину Тора, что она не оставила Курсу своей собственной иллюзии, что позволила себе умереть просто так, без причины, такой, с которой Локи смог бы жить.

Она знала, думал Локи, забираясь в постель. Она знала, когда прокляла его видениями нитей, что Локи найдет те, в которых его нити переплетаются с нитями смертного. Что Локи снова и снова будет чувствовать эту доброту сквозь призму своих не-снов, которые казались такими реалистичными и оставляли его взмокшим и ругающимся, и рыдающим в агонии понимания, что он _никогда_  не сможет этим обладать, что он никогда вновь не увидит смертного.

Никогда не полюбит.

Локи свернулся на боку, руки погрузились в волосы и потянули слишком длинные черные пряди. Он закрыл глаза и пожелал чего-нибудь такого же сладкого как проклятие Фригги; пожелал опять блуждать по нитям и наблюдать те, в которых его тропинки пересекались со странным смертным.

Все, что угодно будет милосерднее, чем ожидающие его кошмары.

Пока он засыпал, чтобы предстать лицом к лицу с тем, что может произойти, Локи думал, что когда все устроится, когда договора будут заключены, а война неизбежна, может быть, может так быть, он пойдет в Мидгард, чтобы предупредить их. Он найдет Тора, и если все было так, как в последней нити, по которой он ходил, то тот будет жить вместе со своим братом по оружию в Башне Старка.

И может быть, вдруг так случится, он увидит там и самого Старка.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Но мне моя роза одна дороже всех вас. Ведь это ее, а не вас я поливал каждый день. Ее, а не вас накрывал стеклянным колпаком. Ее загораживал ширмой, оберегая от ветра. Для нее убивал гусениц, только двух или трех оставил, чтобы вывелись бабочки. Я слушал, как она жаловалась и как хвастала, я прислушивался к ней, даже когда она умолкала. Она - моя.”_

Однажды в полдень в порыве радужного света в Центральный Парк прибыл Один Всеотец. Он появился почти в том же месте, с которого несколько лет назад отбыли его сыновья. Поигрывая Гунгниром и выставляя на показ церемониальную броню и шлем, он прошелся до первого же попавшегося ему на глаза мидгардского транспорта. Сидящий внутри мужчина ел что-то, похожее на два куска хлеба с чем-то, зажатым между ними.

\- Отведи меня к Башне Старка, смертный, - сказал бог, и водитель, сначала растеряно моргнув, обежал взглядом высокую фигуру Одина, задержавшись на золотой броне. Бог бесстрастно ждал, тогда как водитель вернулся к своей еде и сделал еще один укус.

\- У меня перерыв, - сказал наконец мужчина, прожевав и указывая на белый продолговатый предмет, установленный на вершине транспортного средства.

Один моргнул.

\- Перерыв? Ты хочешь сказать, что это означает, будто ты в любое время можешь отдыхать от своих транспортных обязанностей, крестьянин?

\- Парень, ты кого крестьянином назвал? Я из Бруклина! - крикнул мужчина, вставая во весь рост.

\- Ты заблудился или в самом деле из Асгарда? - прозвенел пропущенный через динамики голос Старка.

Один развернулся и увидел огненно-красную броню Старка, парящую позади него.

\- Потому что до Хэллуина еще несколько месяцев, приятель, - непочтительно продолжил Старк, зависнув рядом с ним.

\- Человек из Железа, ты брат по оружию моему сыну Тору. Отведи меня к нему, - потребовал Один.

\- Тора здесь нет, Всепапочка, - сказал Старк и опустился на землю. Лицевая панель скользнула вверх, открывая озабоченное, но усмехающееся лицо смертного. - Он со своей девушкой живет в Лондоне. Хотя он, скорее всего, тут же появится в Нью-Йорке, как только твое прибытие окажется в новостях. Не каждый день в Центральном Парке верхом на радуге приземляются особы королевских кровей. Может ты еще и горшочек с золотом припрятал?

Один нахмурил брови.

\- С чего бы мне прятать в Мидгарде золото?

Смертный явно сдержал усмешку.

\- Неважно, все равно ты слишком высокий.

\- Конечно, я высокий, - прорычал Один прежде, чем покачать головой. - Достаточно этого фарса. Я полагал, что ты и другие мидгардцы, известные как Мстители, были братьями Тора по оружию, - прогремел он. - Почему бы ему тогда не жить в твоей башне?

Старк рассмеялся, но смех звучал неуверенно, и он не затронул его глаз.

\- В моей башне? _С чего бы_  ему там жить?

Один пренебрежительно отмахнулся от вопросов.

\- Я думаю, это не имеет значения. У меня есть несколько срочных вопросов, которые необходимо обсудить с лидерами Мидгарда. Щ.И.Т., так ведь?

\- Неа, - ответил Старк. - Больше нет. Щ.И.Т. расформирован, - он нетерпеливо перебрал в воздухе пальцами. - Долгая история. Вот что, Всепапочка. Почему бы тебе не отправиться в Башню, а там мы позвоним Тору? Уберемся из парка, пока тут не объявились папарацци?

\- Кто?

\- Неважно. Ты, наверное, не можешь летать как Тор? Нет? Ну ладно, тогда сделаем это земным способом, - Старк махнул рукой в сторону желтого транспортного средства и мужчины, который так грубо отказался отвезти Одина к Башне Старка. Он нацарапал что-то на листочке и вручил его тому человеку вместе со стопкой зеленых бумажек.

Бог пристально уставился на то место, где рука Старка небрежно прикоснулась к плечу мужчины.

Грубый смертный кивнул, а мужчина в лакированной ярко-красной и золотой броне переключил свое внимание обратно на Одина.

\- Прошу, эта желтая карета отвезет вас к моей Башне, Всепапочка, а я полечу вперед и встречу вас там. Окей?  
  
\- Хорошо, - проворчал Один, бросая на человека, что посмел так фамильярно обращаться к нему, яростные взгляды. Опираясь на Гунгнир, он чопорно уселся в мидгардское устройство, а чтобы правильно закрыть дверь, ею пришлось хлопнуть дважды.

Внутри машины стоял запах мочи и кожи. Мужчину за стеклянной перегородкой от аромата спасала связка специй, но пока его металлический зверь с рокотом пробирался по улицам, сам он сильно пах страхом.

Снаружи, за окнами машины, повсюду были люди. Одни были невысокие, другие толстые, некоторые мускулистые, некоторые слабые, а еще были молодые и очень старые - и все они, облаченные в странные одеяния и словно слепые и к их цветам, и к их назначению, словно так же, как какой-нибудь Ван или кто хуже, не обращающие внимания на свой внешний вид, куда-то спешили.

Но никто из них не готовился к битве; бог не видел тренировочных площадок, не видел молодежи, упражняющейся с мечами, копьями или кинжалами - один лишь цемент и здания, и тысячи и тысячи муравьев, снующих туда-сюда, проживающих свои жизни, словно ничто больше не имело значения и ничего больше никогда не поменяется.  
  
Улицы заполонял транспорт - и побольше, и поменьше, чем желтая карета, как назвал это устройство, в которой ехал бог, Старк - проносящиеся то тут, то там, и все они были такие разноцветные, такие громкие, такие дрожащие и такие живые.

Локи, скрытый под обликом Одина волнами сейда, был ошеломлен видами и звуками шумного города, так очевидно и мучительно человеческого. Слишком хорошо он помнил все с того раза, когда посещал этот город, пусть даже тогда голубая дымка обволакивала его зрение, пока зеленое чудовище не впечатало его в пол пентхауса.

А после контуры времен размылись, и Локи пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы вспомнить, какие воспоминания были нитями, по которым он ходил ночами, а какие - произошли по-настоящему.

Он помнил запахи, окружающие его во время короткой прогулки от транспортного средства до парка, откуда Тор потащил его, скованного цепями и с заткнутым отвратительной пародией на кляп ртом, домой. Старк тогда тоже объявился с серебряным чемоданчиком, но Локи не спас. Та нить закончилась, и давным давно.

Этот Старк был другим. Он - не тот, кто его защищал. И он никогда не будет о нем заботиться.

(Локи придется это запомнить.)

Совсем рядом с желтой каретой показался еще один смертный, и “Один” вздрогнул от удивления. Уши и нос мужчины пронзали металлические предметы, а когда он проехал недалеко от окна, Локи обратил внимание на разноцветные линии и узоры, расписывающие его запястья и скрывающиеся под рукавами туники смертного. Локи даже показалось, будто он разглядел в губе человека металлический отблеск. Он рассматривал этот сияние и движения смертного, зачаровано наблюдая, как тот пробирается между большими устройствами, сидя на какой-то двух-колесной штуковине, сомнительно балансирующей на двух маленьких платформах, двигавшихся по кругу.

Подумать только, вместо того, чтобы бежать, бежать все дальше и дальше в глубины Иггдрасиля, Локи провел большую часть года, планируя, как защитить этот мир, когда его жители повадились украшать самих себя металлическими шипами словно в Альвхейме. 

* * *

Транспорт остановился, и Один увидел поджидающего его Старка, снявшего красный металлический костюм и теперь небрежно одетого в джинсы и темную футболку.

\- Сюда, Ваше Величество, - указал смертный и проводил Локи в облике Одина вовнутрь.

Один следовал за гением несколько поворотов, пока они не добрались до небольшого лифта, который открылся, как только Старк приблизился к нему, и двинулся только после того, как смертный прикоснулся большим пальцем к краю отдельно размещенной панели.

Миг спустя двери открылись, приглашая их в пентхаус, и Один вошел в помещение следом за Старком.

Смертный направился прямиком к бару, объявляя на ходу:

\- Джарвис, Марк 42 на месте?

\- Да, сэр.

\- А мое расписание? Ты его освободил? - продолжил Старк, все так же обращаясь к воздуху перед собой, хотя его взгляд почему-то не желал покидать лица Одина.

\- Следующая встреча назначена лишь на завтрашнее утро, - ответило устройство, - и я предупредил мисс Поттс, что с полудня вы будете заняты.

\- Хорошо. Что насчет произошедшего в парке? Кто-нибудь уже заявил об этом? - Старк плеснул янтарного цвета жидкость в два стакана со льдом.

\- Пока что лишь несколько медиа-сайтов; я привел в действие наши протоколы, как было приказано.

\- Прелестно. Знал, что люблю тебя не просто так. И еще одно. Скажи Хилл, что, может быть, у меня будет кое-что интересное, чтобы обсудить с ней, но пока я еще не готов делиться.

\- Наверняка ее это взбудоражит, сэр.

“Один” к этому моменту был близок к тому, чтобы начать притоптывать ногой, совершенно недовольный тем, что его игнорируют в пользу каких-то банальностей. Он многозначительно прочистил горло.

Тони рассмеялся и неспешно подошел к нему.

\- Тебе нравится виски, Всепапочка? Отличная штука. Попробуй. Я _очень_ настаиваю.

Один принял бокал и принюхался. Тот пах подозрительно похоже на ту жидкость, которую, он пил в одной из нитей, когда виски ослабило управляющие им иглы Иного в его разуме.

Он сделал осторожный глоток, наблюдая, как Старк потягивает напиток из своего стакана, а затем еще один.

Жидкость обжигала горло также приятно, как он помнил из того сна. И на вкус она был намного лучше, если не проглатывать ее залпом, с каждым глотком надеясь сорвать давление игл.  
  
Плечи Старка расслаблялись по мере того, как Один пил напиток, поэтому бог не отрывался от него до тех пор, пока в бокале не остался почти один лишь лед.

И только тогда Старк указал ему на диван:

\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - усмехнулся гений и пошевелил бровями, а потом сел напротив бога. - Я могу называть тебя "папуля"? "Всепапочка" как-то труднопроизносимо.

\- Ты можешь называть меня Всеотец или Один Всеотец, смертный, - проворчал бог, стараясь двигаться помедленнее, пока садился на диван с помощью Гунгнира.

\- Все равно сложно. Слишком длинно, а еще так мне кажется, будто я разговариваю с косплейщиком какого-то персонажа из Библии или что-то вроде того. Итак, Один Всеотец, - Старк насмешливо улыбнулся, а титул прозвучал как хорошая шутка. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- У меня есть неотложные дела, которые необходимо обсудить с Тором, - бог перевел на смертного одноглазый стальной взор. - Не ты ли говорил, что способен с ним связаться?

\- Да, да, только там сейчас середина ночи, - Старк махнул рукой. - В Асгарде нет временных зон?

Старк сделал глоток своего напитка, а Локи заметил, что колено смертного нервно подергивается от переполняющей его энергии, словно гений думает быстрее, чем реагирует его тело.

\- Временных зон? - повторил бог. С царственным тоном Одина вопрос прозвучал скорее как утверждение.

Старк нахмурился: даже скрытый формой Одина, Локи чувствовал себя выставленным на показ, словно мужчина перед ним разыскивал в его облике трещинки и разбирал его по частям.

Наконец смертный выдохнул:

\- Заканчивай с этой чепухой, Локи. Я знаю, что это ты.

Один удивленно моргнул. Осторожно поставив свой напиток на низкий столик, он заговорил ничего не выражающим голосом:

\- Лафейсон мертв, Человек из Железа. Я думал, что Тор сообщил вашему миру такую приятную новость.

\- Ладно. Значит, мы все-таки будем играть в эти игры, северный олень? - Старк закатил глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и потянулся за виски. - Как грубо. Но чего уж, давай поиграем. Если ты и правда Один, то почему эта твоя радужная штуковина с мостом не доставила тебя туда, где сейчас находится Тор? Я думал, что у Асгарда есть волшебный хранитель врат, наблюдающий за всеми как жуткая и более масштабная версия рождественского Санты. Но вместо этого ты оказался здесь, в Нью-Йорке, _почти_  в том же самом месте, где мы оставили тебя и Тора. Этого вполне достаточно? А как насчет того, что Всепапочка не знает, как я выгляжу, ммм? Пусть даже сначала ты узнал броню, но потом ты вышел из такси и направился прямиком ко мне. Мне стоит продолжать?

Локи почувствовал, как под личиной Одина от его и так уже бледного лица отхлынула вся кровь, и, чтобы скрыть, как трясутся его пальцы, покрепче сжал вокруг Гунгнира кулак. И промолчал.

\- Но что я по-настоящему хочу выяснить, так это…, - продолжил Старк, наклоняясь вперед, его карие глаза так пристально изучали Локи в облике Одина, словно он был образцом под линзой, и если смертный всего лишь повернет голову в нужном направлении, то сможет увидеть правду, - что это, черт побери, за дерьмовые выкрутасы с моим разумом, что за нескончаемые странные сны, начавшиеся после твоего возвращения в Асгард? Ты постучал по моей груди своей контролирующей разум штуковиной, и потом она сработала в обратку?

\- Прошу прощения? - Локи приложил все свои силы, чтобы сымитировать оскорбленный взгляд, адресованный смертному.

\- Ты слышал меня, Снежинка. Те самые сны. Тысяча и один вариант развития событий в исполнении Локи Одинсона о том, насколько по-иному все могло бы сложиться. Или ты сейчас Лафейсон? - огрызнулся Старк. - А брат ваш знает, что вы носите его отца?

Невозможно, думал Локи. _Невозможно_. Не могла же она…

\- Ты, - облик Одина закашлялся, - ты видел…

\- Кучу непонятных сценариев, где ты иногда умираешь, чтобы сбежать от фиолетовой ящерицы, или где по каким-то безумно странным причинам мой двойник спасает твою жалкую задницу? Или целует тебя? Или и то, и другое? - Старк поморщился и передернул плечами, словно возникший в его мыслях образ обжигал сознание. - Ну да. Все видел. И потерял из-за этого Пеппер. И теперь, когда ты здесь, я желаю знать, почему. Почему _я_?

Локи уронил голову на руки, сметая доспехи Одина и позволяя иллюзии развеяться. Руки трясло от усилий, потребовавшихся для того, чтобы спустя столь длительное время скинуть с себя морок, и сам он трепетал, напуганный тем, что теперь будет делать Старк. Как он мог быть такими тупым, таким глупым и подумать, что Старк не сможет все выяснить, подумать, что Старк - смертный, который почти во всех нитях видел сквозь его иллюзии, сквозь его трюки и интриги, сплетенные от имени Иного и Таноса - не углядит правду, укрытую и за этим трюком.

Дурак. Какой же он _дурак_. Он же _знал_ , что это не все, что Фригга сделала еще что-то, что-то большее, что-то, что вмешается в гобелен, что изменит его будущее, но он был так уверен, что с ее смертью любые проделанные ею изменения осыпались с полотна и ушли навеки. Должно быть, тогда Фригга знала, что она не… Локи подавил сотрясающие плечи рыдания.

\- Сны - это разные нити, что не вплелись в гобелен, - прошептал Локи. - Но которые могли бы существовать. Я… Я не знал, что их видел кто-то еще, кроме меня. Не знал, что она это сделала…

\- Кто? - потребовал Старк. - _Кто_  сделала?

\- Фригга, - Локи вновь унял всхлип. - Моя… Моя мать. Она прокляла меня, сказала, что так я научусь… что я наказан за… за все. За…, - он оборвал себя, крепко стиснув зубы. - Но я клянусь, Старк. Я не знал, что она разделила эти нити с кем-то еще. С тобой. Как она только могла…  
  
Тут ему пришлось остановиться, поскольку он не смог побороть смущение.

Он ждал, что смертный запротестует, возразит открытию, что за исключением незначительных различий между нитями, если бы Норны выбрали иначе, если бы Судьбы были к Локи _добрее_ , то Старк мог бы спасти Локи от самого себя. Он ждал от гения возражений, что тот _никогда_  бы не спас такого монстра как Локи, но когда спустя миг тишины он осмелился взглянуть на него, Старк бесстрастно смотрел на него в ответ. Его карие глаза следили за Локи, словно бог был каким-то новым видом насекомого, обнаруженным на подошве ботинка изобретателя.

\- Так значит, видения были альтернативными вселенными нашей Вселенной? - Старк прочистил горло, нетерпеливые пальцы барабанили по стенке его бокала. - Вещи, которые не случились, потому что бабочка в Южной Америке как-тот по-особенному не взмахнула крыльями?

\- Это решения, которые не были приняты, а не альтернативные вселенные, - пояснил Локи. - Иные нити вероятности, иные тропинки, которые были сплетены и затем отброшены Судьбами. То, чего никогда не было, но что могло бы быть.

\- Что все это вообще _значит_? - взорвался Старк, неосознанно тряся головой. - Пусть тропинки были разными, но остальное… значит та, где я в костюме вправил тебе мозги, была настоящей? А та, где ты полностью расклеился после того, как Щ.И.Т. отправил тебя под опеку Мстителей, а мне потом пришлось тащить тебя в душ, когда ты решил попытаться покончить с собой, ничего не делая? - он примолк и с широко распахнутыми глазами долго вглядывался в пространство - его мысли метались с невероятной скоростью. - А все, что было до того… когда я оставил тебя на Земле, потому что ты хотел умереть, чтобы сбежать от плохого фиолетового динозавра? И он пытал тебя? Все это настоящее?

\- Танос. Безумный Титан, - скривился Локи, во рту разлился горький привкус.

\- Он настоящий? - Старк удерживал взгляд Локи, как будто мог прочитать в его глазах правду и ложь и отличить их друг от друга.

\- Все, что случилось до того, как начиналась каждая из этих нитей, также произошло и здесь, - Локи сглотнул. - Для меня.

\- Хах, - пробормотал Старк и оборвал зрительный контакт, чтобы налить еще выпить.

Локи баюкал у груди бокал, который, как он с удивлением обнаружил, уже почти опустел. Он молчал в ожидании насмешек Старка, которые обязательно посыплются следом.

Старк заглотнул почти половину содержимого стакана.

\- Всегда удивлялся, зачем тебе понадобилось устанавливать этот портал на вершине моей башни, а не где-нибудь на Южном Полюсе, - сказал он наконец, вглядываясь в свой напиток. - Все думал спросить, такой ли ты неумелый или на самом деле так сильно хочешь проиграть смертным. И спросил бы скорее всего, если бы ты первым не выкинул меня через окно.

\- Прости? - предложил Локи, и Старк закатил глаза. Локи вновь неуверенно принюхался к бокалу и сделал еще один глоток. Напиток был согревающим и крепким. Поверх стакана Локи оглядел комнату. Пол и окна были нетронутыми; все следы, оставшиеся после того, как зеленый зверь впечатал Локи в плитку, вымели и зачистили.

\- Когда сны прекратились…, - Старк заколебался.

\- Фриггу убили, - прошептал Локи.

\- Я знаю, - изобретатель прислонился к спинке дивана, откидывая голову на подушки за спиной и покачивая своим бокалом. - Я просто подумал, что сны закончились, потому что умер ты. Когда Тор вернулся и рассказал нам о случившемся, даже по времени все слишком совпадало. Так что я считал, что ты мертв. До тех пор, пока ты не заявился сюда верхом на радуге, притворяясь Всепапочкой.

\- Ох, - поморщился Локи.

Если это будет его последним воспоминанием о башне, то по крайне мере оно будет тихим и спокойным, подумал Локи. Старк не выкинул его и даже не накричал, не сказал Локи, какой он на самом деле монстр, не сказал, что он никогда не был достоин спасения, никогда не стоил таких усилий и неважно, что произошло в тех многочисленных нитях, которые должно быть видел смертный. Локи скривился, удушье подобно клещам стиснуло грудь. Он должен уйти, должен уйти прежде, чем Старк заговорит, прежде, чем он…

\- Это просто идиотизм какой-то, - проворчал Старк.

Пальцы Локи с такой силой сжали стакан с виски, что ему показалось, будто тот раскрошится.

\- Из-за этих снов, - продолжил Старк прежде, чем Локи успел среагировать как-то еще, - меня не оставляет ощущение, словно я тебя знаю, словно теперь мне следует спросить, как твои дела или что-то в этом роде. Ты хорошо спишь? Все еще синеешь по ночам? Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал место, где бо-бо?

Изумленно распахнув глаза, Локи взглянул на другой конец дивана и обнаружил, что Старк его изучает. По лицу смертного промелькнула слабая усмешка.

\- Нет, - ответил молодой бог миг спустя, когда ему удалось вспомнить, кто он есть. Старк его дразнит, вот и все. Его слова ничего не значат. - И я уверен, что в той нити я, эээ, “синел” из-за ограничения моего сейда, который, эммм, сковывали те ленты на моих запястьях. Сейчас же мой сейд ничем не связан.

\- Ладно. Но в этой реальности ты по-прежнему ледяной великан, правильно? - колено Старка опять нервно дернулось, но сам он не казался испуганным.

Локи кивнул.

\- Ловко, - коротко усмехнулся Старк. - Надо будет посмотреть, смогу ли я засечь твое шаманство. У меня такое впечатление, что про это была как минимум одна нить. Уверен, у меня остались исследования с той поры. Воссоздать их не долго. Что ты делаешь вечером?

\- П-прости? - заикнулся Локи. - Разве твои Мстители уже не в пути? Разве твой облачный слуга уже не связался с Тором, не рассказал ему, что его “отец” Один - обманщик?  
  
Старк, удивленно хлопая ресницами, смотрел на Локи.

\- Эммм. Нет? С чего бы мне так делать?

\- Потому что я монстр, Старк. Потому что я убил твоих людей! - гаркнул внезапно разозлившийся Локи, кулаки сжимались все крепче и крепче, пока он рычал на гения. - Давай, Старк, пошевеливайся, ты все выяснил, просто <i>покончи</i> уже с этим! Покончи уже _со мной_!

Старк внезапно поднялся…

Бог заметно дернулся, зацепил коленом столик и покачнул стоящий на нем бокал с виски. Часть выплеснулась через край и растеклась по журнальному столику небольшой лужицей.

Старк поцокал языком. Ловкими пальцами он спас накренившийся стакан, а потом подошел поближе и присел на диван рядом с Локи.

Сначала бог испуганно вздрогнул, а затем силился вздохнуть, потому что колено Старка, такое теплое и близкое, случайно прикоснулось к его. Сидя так близко, он теперь чувствовал, что гений пахнет виски и машинным маслом; запах Старка был знакомым и болезненным - он не принадлежал <i>ему</i>. Но разум Локи хранил воспоминания, которые не были реальными, которые были не из этой вселенной, и это приносило боль, как когда теряешь конечность или жизненно важный орган - вот он пропадает, а ты потом удивляешься, был ли он вообще настоящим.

\- Воу-воу, полегче, Снежинка, - сказал Старк, небрежно болтая остаток виски в стакане Локи и прижимаясь к его колену своим. - Я тебе ничего не сделаю, Ло.

Желудок Локи крутило неприятными узлами, поверх бледной кожи щек униженный румянец запалил горящую роспись. Почему он позволяет смертному оказывать на себя такое влияние?

\- Знаешь что? Пошло оно все в задницу, - выругался себе под нос Старк, словно принимая важное решение, и одним махом проглотил остатки виски.

Дрожащими руками он потянулся к Локи, и бог постарался не отдернуться снова, не отшатнуться, хотя и напрягся, готовый к удару, которого не последовало. На плечи Локи опустился слабый вес, и он перевел удивленные зеленые глаза на смертного, изучая его.

Человек тоже выглядел взволнованным, словно руки ослушались его, и теперь он не знает, что делать дальше.

\- Что, во имя Девяти Миров, ты творишь, Старк? - Локи хотел напугать, да только голос его дрожал также сильно, как и плечи.

\- А на что это похоже?

Локи задохнулся судорожным вздохом, сердце в груди зашлось в таком бешеном ритме, что он подумал, будто оно сейчас взорвется, будто оно опять взорвется, совсем как…

\- Дыши, Снежинка, - прошептал Старк на ухо богу. - Вздохни, выжди секунду, а теперь выдыхай. Уже лучше. Так и продолжай.

\- Что, - проскулил Локи, в то время как Старк выписывал на его спине небольшие круги, - что ты со мной делаешь, муравей?

Ответный смешок был тихим и горьким.

\- Ничего. Прикасаюсь к тебе.

Локи опять затрепетал.

\- _Почему_  это я… что, что ты вообще…, - на грудь, прямо над сердцем, легла рука, мягкая и теплая, и чуть надавила. Локи заскулил от прикосновения и невольно подался к Старку.

Смертный вздохнул, колеблясь лишь долю секунды, прежде чем перекинуть ногу через колени Локи и оседлать его. Он наклонился вперед и обвил руками плечи бога.

Стало тепло и спокойно, и через клетку ребер Локи чувствовал сердцебиение смертного. Глаза ужалили горячие слезы, выжигая две одинаковые дорожки вниз по бледным щекам.

\- Старк…

\- Заткнись, идиот, - пробормотал Старк, зарываясь носом в волосы Локи. - Ты что думаешь, что после того, как я больше года прожил в альтернативных вселенных твоих еженощных сопливых снов, они на меня не повлияют? - он фыркнул, и его теплое дыхание пощекотало кожу головы Локи. - Я буду бессердечным ублюдком, если не пойму сейчас. А я не такой. _Я_  не такой. Бессердечный, в смысле. Грубый, надменный, эгоцентричный и самовлюбленный, да. Но не бессердечный. Я просто хочу…, - в голосе Старка слышалась боль, словно слова вырывали из его горла, - просто хотел, чтобы ты принял тогда эту хренову выпивку.

Локи почувствовал, как приподнимается его грудь, как с губ сбегает задушенный стон, почувствовал тепло и силу, и все и _вся_ , такое всеобъемлющее и захлестывающее с головой, такое уютное, и он уже не мог пошевелиться, хотя и надо было, ему надо, потому что этот смертный... этот муравей, который проживет совсем немного... да и сам он того не стоит, он был монстром, убийцей…

Руки Старка упали с шеи Локи.

Когда Старк отодвинулся от него, бог заскулил от ужасной потери контакта, но не мог ничего поделать…

Смертный издал тихий-тихий смешок и увлек Локи на диван, где бог вытянулся во весь рост, а Старк наполовину разлегся сверху - голова Локи немыслимо приютилась у его плеча, а их конечности переплелись как попало.

Грудь Локи вздымалась и опадала, а под ласковые прикосновения мимо окон протекало время. Одна рука гладила его плечи, другая - добралась до волос и блуждала в длинных темных прядях.

Тепло.

Тепло и безопасно, и впервые за все время Локи не думал. Он качался на волнах, туда и сюда, но все равно потихоньку отдаляясь, он отпустил себя, просто плавая в этом таинственном месте, укутанный самым странным смертным, с которым когда-либо сталкивался. И где-то на задворках разума маячило недовольство на Фриггу за то, что не рассказала ему обо всем, но мысль была такая отдаленная, так болезненно далеко и все же близко, что он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить ее.

\- Это называют голоданием по прикосновениям, - сказал наконец Старк, после того, как Локи окончательно затерялся в своих мыслях и уже не мог сказать, как долго он тут лежит, дрожащий в руках странного смертного, в руках человека, которого он знал в сотне миров, но никогда в их собственном. - Заметил в одной из последних нитей. В той, где ты стал коматозным богом после переезда в мою башню? Помнишь ту нить?

В ответ Локи заскулил. За нее он до сих пор сгорал от стыда.

\- Ага, и я. Проводил исследования после того, как все эти странные сны закончились, а вот теперь ты говоришь мне, что ты и Бог моих снов - и это не каламбур - одно и то же лицо. Было подозрение, но…, - Старк попытался убрать руку с плеча Локи, и бог заворчал. - Ага. Я прав.

\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал Локи. Старк так плотно обвил бога собой, что тот и не знал уже, где кончается он сам, а где начинается Старк. Но лоб Локи прижимался к шее Старка, а дыхание жарко падало на ключицу смертного - и это ощущалось правильно, словно он уже спал так, словно он уже был здесь, словно так о нем уже заботились.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Старк. - Я помню те сны. Я тоже ими жил, понимаешь? Ты много времени провел с этим фиолетовым динозавром, и потом еще год в одиночестве в камере в Асгарде. А сколько сейчас, полгода? Больше? Скрывался еще в чьем-нибудь облике? Это не может быть хорошо. Я знаю, что этот уродливый инопланетянин с тобой сделал, из снов знаю, понимаешь? - Старк хихикнул - горький, неприятный звук. - Блин, Локес, да мне до сих пор снятся ночные кошмары о _ночных кошмарах_ , которые и не мои то вовсе. Но я знаю, прекрасно знаю, каково это пойти на что-то ради того, чтобы выжить. И я думаю, что если вселенная дает _мне_  еще один шанс, то кто я такой, чтобы сказать кому-то другому, что и он его не заслуживает?

Пальцы Локи запутались в рукавах футболки Старка, цепляясь за нее осторожно, чтобы не порвать ткань, но все равно крепко, и он глубоко вдохнул. Запах был знакомым, словно его разум помнил то, что не помнило тело, словно нити, по которым он ходил, наложили на его воспоминания.

\- Ты сумасшедший.

Старк рассмеялся - успокаивающий низкий рокот под щекой Локи, - плечи гения затряслись от веселья.

\- Ну да.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Я долго жил среди взрослых. Я видел их совсем близко. И от этого, признаться, не стал думать о них лучше.”_

Тем же вечером, только намного позднее и после того, как велел своему облачному слуге Джарвису заказать еду, самонадеянный смертный наконец спросил, что за неотложные новости Локи в облике Одина пришел рассказать Тору, а сам невзначай упомянул, что Щ.И.Т.а больше нет.

И Локи выругался, отодвинулся от гения, потряс головой, стряхивая смятение, и резко бросил:

\- Старк, ты хочешь сказать, что единственная организация, которая регулярно контактировала с Тором и понимала, какую угрозу для Мидгарда представляют Читаури, больше не существует?

\- А ты не думаешь, что после двух часов эпичных обниманий можно перейти и на "Тони"? - ответил Старк, и Локи смел бы эту ухмылку с лица смертного ударом кулака, если бы так чертовски сильно в нем не нуждался.

И сейчас, стоя подле Одина, Локи медлил, сейд в нетерпении застыл на самых кончиках пальцев. Он наблюдал, как с тела старшего бога стекает оранжевое сияние сна. Когда они со Старком сошлись на этом решении, оно показалось Локи легким, однако сейчас пробуждать Одина от его длящегося уже несколько месяцев сна оказалось тяжело.

А вот заставить его, раненного и ослабевшего после нападения Темных Эльфов, впасть в сон наоборот, было до смешного просто. Фригга оставила для Локи еще одни распахнутые врата, еще одну ожидающую своего часа нить, которой он завершит ее гобелен.

И он научился. Он _всегда_  учился.

Локи больше не ждал искупления. Он знал, что в глазах Одина никогда не будет соответствовать его требованиям. Ненаглядный Тор, его глупый не-брат, который начал войну с Ётунхеймом потому, что уровень его тщеславия превосходил интеллект, соответствовал, но только не Локи.  
  
Не Локи - трикстер, обладающий женской магией, миниатюрный брат могучего Тора. Не Локи - единственный, кто научился избегать гнева своего не-отца, когда тренировки проходили не так, как планировалось, когда он проигрывал в дуэли против кого-то моложе или когда учитель поединков разыскивал его для уроков, а взамен находил тренирующимся с сейдом. Только не он.

Что сделано, то сделано. Локи выдохнул. Больше нет никакого смысла ломать над этим голову.

Один резко и громко раскашлялся, и Локи ослабил накал энергии полей вокруг его тела, позволяя опасть куполу кузни души.

\- Фригга? - невнятно пробормотал Один, его голос осип от долгого молчания. - Невозможно.

\- Не совсем, старик, - сказал Локи, притворное веселье оживило его речь.

\- _Локи_! - прошипел Всеотец. - Что ты наделал? Где Тор?

\- В безопасности в Мидгарде, - Локи прошелся вокруг лежащего Одина. - Хотя, он вот уже полгода думает, что ты все так же сидишь на троне Асгарда, - заметил он с неодобрением и поджал губы в напускной печали.

\- Освободи меня! - прорычал Один.

\- Так же считают и твои люди, - продолжил Локи, - и делегации из других миров, с которыми я вел переговоры, - он наклонился вперед, чтобы заглянуть в здоровый глаз Одина. - Досадно будет, если всю проделанную мной работу разрушат, если пустят насмарку все время, что я провел, устанавливая между царствами прочный мир. Создавая сеть соглашений, защищающих Иггдрасиль. _И_  Асгард.

\- Ты никто, лишь самонадеянное дитя, - прорычал Один.

Локи чуть ли не рассмеялся при виде Всеотца, заросшего за полгода бородой и волосами и угрожающего Локи.

\- Может быть, - признал он. - Но для защиты миров от Безумного Титана за эти полгода я сделал больше, чем _за пять сотен лет_  сделал ты. Ты должен был знать, что он наступает, Один.

\- Заносчивый мальчишка, ничего ты не понимаешь! - Один изогнулся в гаснущих, но все еще удерживающих его оранжевых цепях. - Мидгард - это врата, но если Танос уничтожит этот мир, тот погребет его под собой, и врата захлопнутся навечно. Остальные восемь из Девяти Миров будут защищены, они будут в безопасности.

\- Ты бы ими пожертвовал, - нахмурился Локи. - Ты заключил меня в подземелье, швырнул туда без суда, даже _не удостоив_  вопросом, где я был; ты верил, что я по своей воле _привел_  войска Безумного Титана в Мидгард, однако теперь не собираешься его отстаивать? Почему?

Старик проворчал:

\- Другого пути нет. В одиночку Асгард не сможет победить Безумного Титана, а другие царства не присоединятся к обороне Мидгарда. Этот мир не настолько важен, чтобы его защищать. Пожертвовав немногими, можно сберечь остальные восемь высших миров.

\- С каких это пор великий _Царь_  Асгарда бросает на произвол судьбы одни из Девяти Миров? Мир, находящийся под его наблюдением, под его защитой? _Ох_! - Локи фальшиво удивился - рот приоткрылся, а яркие зеленые глаза расширились. - А зачем Всеотцу защищать мир смертных, если он даже своего _сына_  с готовностью оставил Таносу? Ты знал, не так ли, _Отец_? Ты _знал_ , куда я попал?

\- Конечно, я знал, - сердито нахмурил брови Один, изо всех сил стараясь сесть. - Но это не имело никакого значения. Ты уже был предателем Асгарда и ты уже все знал о…, - губы Одина сомкнулись, и пожилой бог рыкнул.

\- Знал о чем? - прошипел Локи. - Что я ледяной великан? Ты это собирался сказать, это? И что меня не стоило _спасать_  от Безумного Титана, потому что я больше не представлял никакой _пользы_  для Асгарда. Совсем как Мидгард сейчас. Ты бы уничтожил этот мир, чтобы защитить от Безумного Титана другие восемь. Старик, ты разве не слышал меня, твой сын Тор сейчас в Мидгарде!

\- Тогда пускай и он тоже умрет! - закричал Один, напрягаясь под оранжевым сиянием, все еще приковывающим его к кузнице души. - _Пускай он умрет_! Он привел эту проклятую смертную в Асгард, привел ту, которая коснулась Эфира. Подобрала его как глупое дитя с гадюкой за пазухой, не обращающее внимание на возгласы тех, кто мудрее, чем она! Это из-за нее умерла Фригга, это Тор привел ее в Асгард! Он _привел ее сюда_!

Локи отшатнулся, удивление и печаль исказили его лицо. Как Один может винить Тора в смерти Фригги, когда Фригга… когда Локи… Локи отвернулся от старшего бога, Гунгнир в его руках вибрировал от ярости. Было бы лучше убить его, ему следует его убить. Он чувствовал, как даже Гунгнир звенит мыслями о правосудии - да, это было бы справедливо, - эльфийский металл в руках Локи потяжелел, нашептывая отравляющие мысли о мести.  
  
Преподать Одину урок вежливости, урок правосудия, потому что, как он… как он мог… как мог он их всех бросить…

Но он обещал Тони.

_Проклятье._

Рассеялись последние остатки оранжевой магии, и Локи набросил на Одина несильный капкан, удерживая его на месте.

\- Освободи меня, и я позволю тебе жить, Лафейсон!

\- Ты еще более безумен, чем я надеялся, старик, - прошептал Локи. Он проигнорировал оскорбления Одина, Гунгниром рисуя на полу идущие кругом руны, а потом, нашептывая заклинание, перечеркнул круг и начал второе заклинание.

\- Ты заплатишь за это, мальчишка! Лучше бы ты умер…

\- Да, - сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Локи. - _Лучше бы_  я еще ребенком умер в том храме в Ётунхейме! _Лучше бы_  я умер от рук ледяных великанов, когда Тор вторгся в их мир! _Лучше бы_  я умер в гостях у Таноса. _Лучше бы_  я умер в Мидгарде, или из-за Мидгарда, или еще _тысячу раз_  в моей жизни. Но я _не умер_ , - прокричал он, от звука завибрировал воздух, и Локи осознал, что его руки трясутся, а магия пульсирует в ритме с яростным биением в ладонях. - А теперь моя жизнь принадлежит мне самому. Я не твой трофей, не твоя военная награда! Я не принадлежу тебе и ты не можешь контролировать меня, старый дурак.

\- Что ты хочешь? - проворчал Один, надавливая на невидимые узы.

\- Что я хочу больше не имеет значения, - проворчал Локи. - Быть равным Тору? Нас обоих наравне выкинул человек, который нас же и вырастил. Бесполезных теперь.

Прочитав заклинание пять раз, он мазнул по полу ногой, затирая узор и поднимая облако серо-зеленой насыщенной сейдом пыли. Она заклубилась вокруг тела Одина, окутывая старшего аса, а потом вспыхнула и втянулась в кожу Всеотца. Локи небрежно откинул Гунгнир на сгиб локтя, перехватил другой рукой и обратно - копье по-прежнему повиновалось ему предано и добровольно, хотя его старый хозяин сидел совсем рядом.

\- Что… что ты наделал? - закашлялся Один, сплевывая пыль.

\- Что _я_  наделал? - Локи позволил себе ухмыльнуться, яростно глядя на когда-то Всеотца, а теперь отца никому. - Лишь вариация заклинания, наложенного Таносом на мою душу. Еще оно не позволит тебе испортить мои дела. А теперь, если позволишь, _Отец_ , я пойду - по всей видимости, меня ждет мир, который надо спасти.

\- Ты не сможешь спасти М… Ми…, - глаза Одина расширились. - Я не позволю…

Локи понаблюдал, как он захлебывается своими словами, усмехаясь на этот раз искренне.

\- Нравится, _Отец_? Это такая маска, понимаешь? Ты не можешь говорить дурное ни о Мидгарде, ни о его защите. Тем не менее, все договоры уже подписаны, в Ванахейм и Альвхейм отправлены посланники, а соглашения с Мидгардом вот-вот будут готовы. Все, что ты сейчас должен делать, это сидеть на троне и _умолять_  Тора и Гунгнир простить тебя за твое предательство Девяти Миров, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что это когда-нибудь сделают Судьбы.

Один вздрогнул, а Локи бросил копье на землю. Окружающий мир дрогнул в зеленой вспышке, превращаясь во влажную пещеру, преобразованную Локи в редко используемую личную зону отдыха, напрямую присоединенную к кабинету Одина. Локи не стал сдерживать улыбки, наблюдая, как от внезапной смены местонахождения на лице Одина промелькнуло удивление, за которым вскоре последовали изумление и гнев.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно, Всеотец. Надеюсь твое правление будет недолгим, - бросил Локи, и иллюзия трикстера растворилась, когда сейд Одина с ревом рванулся на свободу. 

* * *

Когда Локи, облаченный в неприметную мидгардскую одежду и несущий с собой пакет тайской еды на вынос, который велел ему прихватить Старк, наконец прибыл к охраняемому входу в Башню, Старк уже поджидал его у лифта в пентхаус.

\- Тайская кухня? Отлично. Поднимайся на верхний этаж, отсчитаю тебе чаевые, - сказал Старк, небрежно взмахивая рукой, чтобы открыть лифт.

Локи последовал за смертным в лифт и, как только за ними закрылись двери, сорвал с себя бейсболку.

\- Какие-то проблемы? - спросил Старк. Локи сунул ему еду на вынос. - Эм. Я не… а может ты… давай ты просто поставишь ее на стол, когда мы поднимемся?

Локи сердито глянул на изобретателя.

\- Я _ненастоящий_  развозчик, Старк. И этот мидгардский наряд просто смешон. Смертные в самом деле носят эти… эти бейсболки? И _джинсы_?  
  
Двери открылись, и Старк вывел бога. К его чести, смертный даже не вздрогнул, когда по телу Локи прокатилась магия, срывая маскировку с кожи и брони бога.

\- Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что весь этот садомазо-наряд более удобный?

\- Что? - Локи бросил пакет с едой на стол.

\- Неважно, - Старк схватился за него и выставил на стол различные контейнеры. - Налетай. Вот эта тебе понравится, называется Pad Thai. Самое то для инопланетянина, который только знакомится с тайской едой.

Локи скривился, принимая бумажный контейнер с запотевшими и обвисшими краями. Он заглянул внутрь и увидел белую смесь, похожую на лапшу, с кусочками зеленого и желтого, покрытого соусом, который слабо пах морем.

\- Очаровательно, - пробормотал Локи.

\- Ох, Локес, не будь таким букой. Я помню по крайней мере одну нить, в которой эта штука тебе понравилась. И довольно сильно, если я не ошибаюсь, - глядя на бога, Старк пошевелил бровями, на его лице засияла похотливая ухмылка. - В одной из более, ммм, более _счастливо заканчивающихся_  нитей, как я припоминаю.

Локи проигнорировал его, подцепляя пластиковой вилкой странную еду. Он попробовал лапшу и удивился приятному вкусу, растекшемуся по языку. Он был еще более приятным, чем Локи себе представлял - чем он помнил, - более насыщенным, теплым, приносящим чувство утешения, неожиданно напоминающим о доме. Локи сделал еще один укус, и еще один.

Старк хихикнул.

\- Я же говорил, - усмехнулся он, не отрываясь от своей коробки.

\- Ты _все_  нити помнишь? - проворчал Локи, накручивая на вилку лапшу.

\- Записи. Вот что я делал первым делом, просыпаясь каждое утро. Так что, да, я помню все, - Старк опустошил один контейнер и потянулся за вторым. - Как же я голоден. Джарв, когда я последний раз ел?

\- Как минимум двадцать четыре часа назад, сэр, если не считать кофе за еду.

\- Умник, - пробормотал Тони между пережевыванием, и Локи поморщился при виде этого отвратительного зрелища.

\- Судим по себе, сэр, - нараспев произнес ИИ.

\- Ну, значит, все готово? - Старк указал на Локи вилкой. - Больше никакого копья магической власти, просто Бог Шалостей - постоянный жилец башни?

\- Один освобожден. Он не будет стоять на пути договоров с Ванахеймом и Альвхеймом, об этом я позаботился. И я разослал всем сообщения, попросив их отправить в Мидгард посредников, когда Танос окажется ближе, - Локи взглянул на странного смертного, небрежно раскинувшегося на диване и сгребающего в рот еду. - И вот я здесь. С этого момента я - изгнанник. У меня больше нет дома, Старк.

\- Не унывай, Лютик.

Локи стиснул зубы, услышав неуместное прозвище, которое гений, похоже, подхватил в одной из нитей, но смолчал.

Старк отставил еду и вытер лицо аккуратно сложенной салфеткой, а потом указал на простирающийся до самого горизонта Нью-Йорк.

\- Земля довольно здоровская. Только взгляни на этот вид! К тому же, у нас есть еще миллиард самых разных кухонь, которые можно попробовать.

\- И все же я никак не могу понять, с чего мне вообще беспокоиться о том, чтобы спасти этот мир, - невозмутимо произнес Локи.

Старк поднялся быстрым текучим движением и подошел поближе, чтобы встать перед Локи. На плечо бога опустилась рука.

Локи подавил дрожь, заставляя себя остаться неподвижным.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что совсем не обязан этого делать, Ло-Ло, - сказал Старк. - Я видел тебя в сотнях нитей. У меня есть записи о двухсот семидесяти двух, если быть точным. И я знаю тебя. Я тебя _знаю_ , ублюдок ты этакий.

Локи вздохнул и наклонился вперед, прислоняясь головой к бедру Старка и позволяя себе расслабиться. Его переполняли эмоции; он едва знал этого смертного, да и то, что знал, было по кусочкам сложено из наблюдений, собранных по многочисленным нитям, которые и не существуют на самом деле и никогда не существовали. Которые никогда не будут существовать. Но сейчас его не оставляло чувство правильности происходящего, и эта мысль заставила желудок Локи сделать кувырок. Заныло сердце, яростно бьющееся о грудную клетку - ритмичный перестук, который он не мог понять, но и не мог сдержать.

И Фригга _знала_ … Он судорожно вдохнул, смаргивая отчаянные слезы.

Сквозь волосы, царапая кожу головы, провели сильными пальцами, и Локи выдохнул, подаваясь к прикосновению. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как к нему кто-то прикасался, до того, как Тони оттолкнул его от края вечности, и он ахнул, когда теплые руки переместились на плечи, разминая их, поддразнивая соединения мышц талантливыми пальцами.

\- Я так устал, Тони, - пробормотал он, более не сдерживая своей усталости, выпуская ее из себя.

\- Давай, принцесса, пора отдыхать, - сказал Старк, и Локи на нетвердых ногах побрел вслед за гением, почти не замечая, как тот стаскивает с него кожу и укладывает на кровать под одеяло.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Когда кто-то краснеет, это значит “да”?”_

\- Мммм. Ты’думаеш’ слиш’ громко дл’такой рани, - неразборчиво пробормотал Старк, и Локи закатил глаза.

Каким-то образом, но смертный каждый раз вновь и вновь оказывался в кровати Локи, где их руки и ноги переплетались, словно он думал, будто мог прогнать изводившие их обоих ночные кошмары одним только своим присутствием.

Первые несколько дней, прошедших после возвращения Локи, были такими болезненно домашними, что бог был уверен: он спит и опять живет в одной из многочисленных нитей, видеть которые обрекла его Фригга. А взамен, после одного особенно яркого ночного кошмара, из которого Старку с трудом удалось вытащить его обратно в реальный мир - и то, только после того, как Локи так сильно скрутило в конвульсиях, что он впечатал смертного в стену, - на следующее утро он проснулся со странным ощущением теплых рук, оплетающих его тело, и неприятным очертанием металлического устройства в груди Старка, жестко упирающегося в его все еще слишком худую грудь.

Локи подумал, что в Мидгарде существовали и куда более худшие способы проснуться.

Старка, казалось, нисколько не волновало, что Локи был монстром, который сделал все то, что ему пришлось сделать, чтобы выжить. Он, Локи, не бескорыстный, и прекрасно это знает. Если Мидгард сгорит, то так тому и быть, значит, так распорядились Судьбы. Но Старк... его он защитит. И раз Старк отказался покинуть Мидгард, и, когда прибудет Танос, собирался кинуться в самую гущу событий в этом своем металлическом изобретении, тогда и Локи тоже будет здесь.

Хотя, нельзя сказать, что он не пытался его переубедить.

Он умолял Старка уйти отсюда, уехать в Альвхейм, в Ванахейм, в любой другой мир, даже в Знамогде (которое было самым вероятным местом, на которое, как ему казалось, Старк согласится, и Локи приберег те мелочи, на которые даже ради возможности отправиться в путешествие к загадочной космической станции, созданной из отрубленной головы вождя погибшей расы, смертный вероятнее всего не пойдет).

А потом чужие теплые губы приникли к его, язык Старка прошелся по нижней губе Локи, и бог отшатнулся, распахивая глаза.

\- Прости, прости, - Старк с разлившимся по щекам румянцем, словно капитулируя, поднял руки, и Локи осознал, что это он, удивленный, отодвинул Старка от себя. - Мозги без кофе еще не проснулись. У меня, эммм, фотографическая память? - то ли объяснил, то ли оправдался Тони. - Так значит, нити, эээ… Иногда, когда я просыпаюсь, сложно вспомнить… эммм, и вот поэтому я делал записи? Это ведь не очередная хрень c альтернативными вселенными, да? Ты действительно здесь?

Локи провел пальцами по губам; он все еще чувствовал след от щетины Старка, царапающей их, пока язык смертного боролся за проникновение.

\- Я _настоящий_ , - пробормотал он, помедлив секунду.

\- Ммм. Прости. Опять, - пробормотал Старк и отодвинулся. - Я думал… то есть, там же была целая нить про мастурбацию… странно, да? Очень странно. Мне нужно кофе.  
  
Локи схватил смертного за руку своей дрожащей рукой.

\- Подожди, - прошептал он.

Старк устроился рядом с богом, выжидая и позволяя Локи вырисовывать на своем предплечье запутанные узоры.

\- Нить про мастурбацию? - спросил наконец Локи. Щеки бога пронзительно порозовели.

Старк издал лающий смешок.

\- Ты не помнишь? Ты был в тюрьме в Асгарде, раздумывал о том, насколько я все-таки подходил под твой тип, а затем немного поигрался с малышом Локи? Ничего не напоминает? - он качнул головой, робко улыбаясь. - Самый странный и горячий сексуальный сон, какой у меня только был. Даже описать не могу, как он меня с ума свел. Так что я вроде как подумал, будто влечение было взаимным. Прости меня. Этого больше не случится. Честное слово миллиардера.

Локи ошеломленно приоткрыл рот, поворачиваясь и внимательно вглядываясь в Старка, но гений казался искренне сожалеющим, словно был готов извиниться еще тысячу раз, если Локи того потребует. Но если Старк знал о…

Ох.

\- Так это было _не на самом деле_? Это была одна из _нитей_? - выругался Локи, его руки схватились и потянули за длинные волосы. - О, Норны. О, _Норны_.

Старк рассмеялся, счастливо и непринужденно, и Локи осознал, что это все не имеет значения.

Старк уже знал обо всем, он знал все тайны Локи, которые тот так глупо скрывал. И он все равно по-прежнему хотел, чтобы он, Локи, был здесь, в Мидгарде. По-прежнему предлагал ему дом, способ бороться против Таноса. Предлагал ему будущее. Хотел _его_.

И пусть никто не говорит, что Локи игнорирует то немногое, что дарует ему благосклонное расположение Судеб.

Он притянул к себе невысокого смертного и поцеловал, неторопливо облизывая и изведывая вкус его губ, укладывая Старка обратно на груду одеял, теплых и приглашающих, и неожиданно _домашних_. И Старк вернул ему поцелуй, на этот раз с зубами и с языком, со всем воодушевлением, и пока его язык боролся с языком Локи в быстрых и волнующих движениях, что-то на самых дальних границах сознания Локи щелкнуло и встало на место.

И этого достаточно, подумал Локи уже после, когда Старк лежал, раскинувшись, на его груди, теплый и насытившийся. С этой секунды он принадлежит этому месту, и, что бы не сулило ему будущее, этого достаточно. 

* * *

Повезло, что Старк не скрылся в мастерской или не был где-нибудь в городе, подумал Локи, когда бледно-голубое небо заклубилось тучами, а на горизонте грянул гром.

\- Ой, ой, - пробормотал Старк, прежде чем нацепил браслеты, которые у Локи ассоциировались с металлической броней гения. - Ты знаешь, что делать, Джей.

\- Понял, сэр, - ответил неизменный ИИ.

Локи переместился, вставая поближе к Старку, когда алая вспышка, которую он заметил издалека, приземлилась на посадочную платформу Старка неясным очертанием красного и золотого.

\- Крепыш! - прокричал Тони и прошел вперед, чтобы открыть стеклянную дверь.

Локи приложил ладони к прохладной гранитной поверхности барной стойки и только потом налил себе бокал лучшего виски Тони.

\- Человек из Железа! Я слышал от Хеймдалля странные слухи…

Когда глаза Тора встретились с его глазами, Локи показалось, что у него сейчас подогнуться ноги - потрясения, отразившегося в голубых глазах брата, когда его взгляд остановился на высокой фигуре стоящего за стойкой Локи, было достаточно, чтобы покончить с младшим богом.

Он услышал, как Тор закричал, а затем направил свой молот на Локи. Взвыл одинокий репульсор Тони, который тот надел на левую руку, - смертный встал между братьями.

\- Положи его, Крепыш! Тор, тебе не хватает информации, - крикнул Старк.

\- Ты укрываешь преступника Асгарда, Человек из Железа! - прогрохотал Тор. - Который, как я _думал_ , умер. _Опять_!

\- Нет, я укрываю _изгнанника_  из Асгарда. Того, у кого теперь есть убежище на Земле, и который работает со мной, чтобы спасти ее от злого фиолетового динозавра по имени Танос?

\- Танос? - рявкнул Тор. - Это какая-то уловка? Зачем Безумному Титану понадобился Мидгард?

\- Довольно весело, что ты спрашиваешь об этом только _сейчас_ , - протянул Локи. - Я мог бы рассказать тебе об этом еще несколько лет назад, когда Безумный Титан использовал меня, чтобы напасть на этот мир.

Локи посмеялся бы над ошеломленным выражением, возникшем на лице Тора, если бы ему не было так больно осознавать, что даже спустя столько времени, даже после того, как Локи едва не умер, спасая его в Свартальфхейме, Тор до сих пор его не видит, до сих пор не может разглядеть самого _Локи_.

\- Это просто нелепость, - протест Тора был слабым, подкрепленным сомнениями. - Безумный Титан не заключает сделки. Он не…

Локи все-таки рассмеялся, горько и сокрушенно, и сделал долгий глоток виски. Ожог сгладил его ярость.

\- Да, на счет этого, - Тони пожал плечами. - Локи говорит правду, Тор. И у меня есть доказательства от кое-кого, кому ты можешь доверять больше, чем мне или ему.

\- Доказательства? - нахмурился Локи. Он побарабанил длинным пальцем по стакану, часть напитка выплеснулась через край. - Какие доказательства у тебя могут быть, Старк?

\- Полезные, Локес, - он кинул в направлении Локи извиняющийся взгляд, пустивший по позвоночнику бога пламенную волну. Тони примирительно пожал плечами, но его усмешка говорила об обратном. - Но чтобы ты знал, Бог Лжи, я был с тобой не до конца честен. В прошлом году у меня был другой посетитель из Асгарда, пришедший разъяснить пару моментов и кое-что оставить. Для меня это, эээ, был не просто год мучений нитями.

\- Мучений нитями? - прогрохотал Тор, и Локи вздрогнул, вспомнив, что Тор все еще здесь. - Старк, ты ведь не можешь в самом деле с ним _работать_? Локи - обманщик и лжец.

\- Может быть, - усмехнулся Старк, и Локи почувствовал, как от небрежной усмешки Тони сдавило желудок - этот смертный принял все дурные черты, какими обладал бог, так же легко, как ценил его черные волосы или зеленые глаза. - Но мы сейчас не об этом. Скажем так, я видел знамение? Получил от богов видение?

Локи опять застонал.

Старк слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него.

\- Не подходит? Перебор? Тогда давайте просто скажем, что вселенная показала мне что могло бы быть. О, да, и Фригга оставила свой дневник с запиской для тебя, здоровяк.

\- Что? - в унисон воскликнули братья, и Локи бросил на Тора яростный взгляд.

Тони вытащил из ящика белую книгу и перебросил Тору. Громовержец с легкостью поймал ее. Когда бог узнал обложку, на его лице промелькнуло тревожное выражение.

\- Фригга сказала, что я пойму, когда его передать, - небрежно пожал плечами Тони, складывая руки на груди. - Сказала, чтобы, когда придет пора, ты прочитал записи, отмеченные маленькими красными закладками, и, я цитирую, защитил то, что тебе дорого больше всего, - Тони фыркнул. - Не то, чтобы я, черт побери, понял, о чем она тогда говорила. О, и, разумеется, Джарвис не смог перевести язык, так что пусть никто из вас не пытается побить меня за то, что я читал личный дневник вашей мамочки. Идет?

\- Старк, - прошипел Локи, его плечи затряслись от гнева на самодовольного смертного, - ты говорил, что ты не знал о нитях, обвинял меня в том, что это я что-то сделал, чтобы вызвать их…

\- Конечно, я это делал, - оскорбился Тони, по его лицу растеклась довольная ухмылка - он обманул обманщика. - Не мог же я раскрыть все карты, когда ты все еще был разодет как Всепапочка, разве нет?

\- Что он имеет в виду, Локи? - прорычал Тор. - Что значит “разодет как Всепапочка"?

\- Ничего, - сказал Тони с пренебрежительным взмахом руки. - Забудь, что я сказал, здоровяк. Потом поговорим.

Тор сердито хмурился, поглаживая пальцами белую обложку, и все-таки перелистнул страницы на отмеченную закладкой, и его глаза расширились. Тони отвернулся, чтобы налить себе выпить, а сердце Локи билось стремительным набатом, пока Тор переворачивал страницы, а голубые глаза аса быстро метались по тексту.

Дойдя до последней страницы, Бог Грома завыл как пнутый щенок, а потом его колени подогнулись, и он свалился на стул.

Небо снаружи полыхнуло.

Локи подавил дрожь, хватая пустой стакан.

\- Я думал, что мой брат мертв, - шепотом начал Тор, а когда продолжил, его голос набрал силу. - Что он упал в ничто и верил, что мы ненавидели его за что-то, чем он не мог управлять, только чтобы потом найти его сошедшим с ума _в Мидгарде_ … и Один _знал_? - крикнул он одновременно со вспыхнувшей молнией. - Один _знал_ , что он был в рабстве у Безумного Титана! - Тор рассвирепел, и Локи вздрогнул, когда Мьёльнир загудел, вибрируя на плиточном полу. - И вместо того, чтобы защитить его, чтобы _помочь_  ему, он приговорил Локи к заключению в подземельях за преступления, которые он совершил _не по своей воле_?

\- Конечно, - сказал Старк. - Какой еще более лучший вариант для Всепапочки держать его при себе, на случай если он ему опять понадобится? Вот так вот. Налей своему брату выпить, Ло-Ло, боюсь, он сейчас грохнется в обморок.

Локи ощетинился.

\- Он не мой…

\- Заткнись, идиот, - Тони подошел к Тору и присел рядом. - Не видишь, что ли, что он уже и так расстроен?

Локи стиснул зубы. Большие руки Тора нежно баюкали белую книгу, но его лицо было малиновым от гнева и печали, вызванных словами Фригги.

Трикстер плеснул в стакан виски на два пальца и подтолкнул его по столу к Тору. Сам он сел рядом со Старком, и они стали ждать, когда Тор успокоится.

\- А знаете, что было по-настоящему ужасным? - наконец прошептал Тор. - Ётун или нет, даже когда мы верили, что ты преисполнен желанием править Мидгардом, я все еще любил тебя, брат. Все еще горевал по тебе.

Локи посмотрел в окно.

Небо успокоилось, но серые облака остались, купая город в прохладных штрихах и оттенках, и время от времени воздух грохотал энергией; самообладание Громовержца восстановилось лишь временно и удерживалось под неустойчивым контролем.

\- Однажды ты поклялся, что изведешь их, - Локи поморщился от того, как устало прозвучал его голос. - Ты поклялся, что всех их изведешь и всех их перережешь.

\- Кого?

\- Ледяных великанов, идиот.

\- Что? Тогда я был всего лишь мальчишкой, - запротестовал Тор.

\- А потом, после провалившейся коронации? - прошипел Локи. - Кем ты был тогда? Ты хотел проучить их, поставить на место, преподать Ётунам _урок_! Во что мне было верить? - потребовал он, его голос истончился почти до предела прочности. - Ты бы начал войну только потому, что Лафей оскорбил твою гордость!

Плечи Тора поникли.

Челюсть Локи напряглась, а руки крепко сжались в кулаки, скрывая свою дрожь.

Старк подвинулся и прислонился к богу, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру в молчаливом утешении.

\- Я был дураком, - прошептал Тор. К большому неудовольствию Локи он спрятал белую книгу под плащ. - И я был не готов к тому, чтобы вести за собой. Я долго не понимал, почему ты сорвал мою коронацию. Но теперь я знаю, сколь многое _он_ игнорировал, позволив случиться стольким дурным делам… пожертвует столь многим, ради всего лишь нескольких…

\- Он собирается сжечь Мидгард, - прервал его Локи. - Он позволит Таносу уничтожить этот мир, чтобы запечатать его от остальных восьми.

\- Не может быть, - прогрохотал Тор, резко вскакивая на ноги.

Локи вздрогнул бы от быстрого движения, если бы не рука Старка, которая в тот же самый миг легла на его колено.

\- Да, может, - сказал он. - Он сам сказал мне об этом. И нет никого, кто мог бы его остановить, Тор. Фригги больше нет, чтобы скрывать слабость его разума и духа, а я..., - Локи хихикнул, горько, словно смешок выдрали из его горла. - А _я_ , прежде всего, никогда не был принцем Асгарда. А ты, дорогой _братец_ , ты отказался править и сам себя изгнал в Мидгард.

\- Больше нет, - прорычал Тор.

Мощно вибрируя, под сотрясший башню удар молнии, Мьёльнир прыгнул в руку Тора.

Бог унесся в шторм, и стакан Локи выскользнул из его пальцев, разбиваясь о плитку на тысячи осколков.


	13. Chapter 13

_“У каждого человека свои звезды. Одним - тем, кто странствует, - они указывают путь. Для других это просто маленькие огоньки. Для ученых они - как задача, которую надо решить. Для моего дельца они - золото. Но для всех этих людей звезды - немые. А у тебя будут совсем особенные звезды… Ты посмотришь ночью на небо, а ведь там будет такая звезда, где я живу, где я смеюсь, - и ты услышишь, что все звезды смеются. У тебя будут звезды, которые умеют смеяться!”_

Много месяцев спустя без фанфар вернулся Тор.

Он приземлился на балкон, соединенный с пентхаусом, и с молотом в руках и развевающимся по ветру красным плащом вежливо постучался в стеклянную дверь. И это было так до смешного на него не похоже, что желудок Локи сжало в мрачном предчувствии.

\- Джарвис, - скривился Локи, быстро загибая уголок страницы в книге, и вставая на ноги. - Старк уже вернулся?

\- В данный момент он не в башне, но я проинформировал его о возвращении мистера Одинсона. Он прибудет в самом скором времени…, - голос умолк, словно создание Старка прислушивалось к другому разговору, и Локи в который раз поразился тому, каким, временами, человечным казался этот облачный слуга. - Сэр просил, чтобы я напомнил вам о протоколах безопасности, которые он установил, и что Mark 48 наготове.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - расстроенно выдохнул бог, позволяя сейду влиться в руки и наблюдая за громовержцем, терпеливо ждущим за стеклянной дверью. - Можешь его впустить.

Щелкнул электрический замок, открываясь, дверь скользнула в сторону, и Тор приблизился, чтобы приветствовать его.

\- Брат, - позвал он, и Локи вздрогнул.

\- Не называй меня так, - фыркнул Локи, выпрямляя плечи. - Если ты разыскиваешь Старка…

\- Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы поговорить с другом Старком, - прервал его Тор.

\- _Ох_ , - Локи невзначай начал перемещаться к лестнице на противоположенной стороне комнаты.

Но если Тор заявился сюда не для того, чтобы увидеть Старка, то какой тогда смысл, у него нет иных причин приходить сюда... кроме как…

Локи оборвал мысль и, шагнув к двери, положил на лестничные перила руку, длинные пальцы обхватили перекладину. Зажатая в кулаке сталь холодила.

\- Я не вернусь обратно, Тор. Я _не вернусь_.

\- Локи, - опять прервал его Тор. Громовержец устало провел рукой по глазам, и в-первые Локи заметил, что Тор выглядит усталым и замученным. Его лицо - вокруг глаз - избороздили морщинки, которых раньше Локи не припоминал. - Я пришел сюда не за этим, брат. Мне действительно нужно поговорить со Старком… Танос приближается, и мне будет нужно, чтобы ты поговорил с Ванами, поскольку они отказываются чтить соглашения без твоего присутствия. Но это не единственная причина, почему я здесь.  
  
\- Что? - в удивлении взлетели брови Локи. Он изучил лицо Тора, но не увидел во взгляде Громовержца ни намека на обман. - Почему они не делятся информацией с Асгардом? Ты ведь все еще принц или…

\- Царь, - перебил его Тор и пожал плечами, лицо этого остолопа осветила робкая усмешка. - Я имею в виду, сейчас я царь.  
  
Локи окинул Тора ледяным взглядом.

\- Объясни, - велел он с усмешкой, вышагивая вдоль комнаты.

\- Всеотец был уже не тем, кем раньше. Его скорбь и гнев, вызванные смертью Матери… изменили его. Когда я вернулся в Асгард… пока тебя не было, Локи, все только ухудшилось. Совет Девяти, ознакомившись с доказательствами из дневника Матери, отозвал свое доверие. И Отец, он…, - Тор переступил с ноги на ногу, покачивая Мьёльнир, словно перо между пальцами вертел во время школьного экзамена.  
  
У Локи возник почти непреодолимый порыв потребовать, чтобы он уже выплюнул это, что бы там не сковало язык Громовержца.

-... ну, и он попытался  _убить_  членов Совета, но Гунгнир восстал против него.

Локи дошел до дивана и измучено свалился на него - не успел он присесть, а колени уже подогнулись. Совет… он никогда не слышал о короле, который пытался… никогда в истории Асгарда совет не выражал Всеотцу недоверия, никогда…

\- И, эээ, я не уверен, что ты понимаешь…, - усмехнулся Тор, на его лице заиграла загадочная улыбка, - … но некоторые из наших союзников не обманулись иллюзией сейда в отличие от других. Ваны отказались встретиться со Всеотцом после того, как ты уступил трон.

\- О, Норны, - Локи уронил лицо в ладони, плечи затряслись от понимания, что Ваны заключали соглашения - предлагали ему <i>жену</i>! - зная, что на троне сидит не Один. - Но как могло такое быть… О, Норны!

В комнате прогремел веселый смешок Тора.

Локи скривился от того, каким легким и свободным заставил его почувствовать себя это звук, словно им опять было всего лишь по три сотни лет, и в глазах Локи Тор еще не мог ошибаться.

\- Значит, ты теперь царь, - сказал он взамен. - Пришел позлорадствовать, брат?

\- Локи, - тяжело вздохнул Тор и присел на диван напротив младшего бога. - Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Колено Локи дернулось. Он поерзал на месте и встретился глазами с Тором. Только так он мог не видеть черты лица Фригги и выражения лица Тора.

\- Я знаю, что поступал по отношению к тебе несправедливо, - сказал Тор.

Локи прикусил язык, чтобы удержаться от резкого ответа.

\- И я знаю, что уже не могу исправить того, что было, - продолжил Громовержец. - Но я надеюсь, что однажды мы сможем вновь стать семьей. Ты - единственный член семьи, что у меня остался, брат. Я больше не подведу тебя.  
  
Локи отвел взгляд.

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Тор, - он медлил, неспособный встретить взгляд Тора. - Ты верил, что я способен на зло. Да, я способен, Танос прекрасно это знал. Но ты верил, что все это - одно лишь это и ничего больше - _я_  и есть. Что это…, - Локи вздохнул, постукивая пальцами по колену, - … мне тяжело принять… простить… прямо сейчас.

\- Я понимаю, - Тор стянул с плеча сумку - вместительный кожаный мешок, - Локи подумал, что он Тора. - Я принес некоторые твои вещи из Асгарда, если они тебе нужны, - он стремительно вскочил на ноги.

Локи рефлекторно отстранился.

Тор приуныл, в глазах появилось печальное задумчивое выражение.

\- Локи, ты по-прежнему принц Асгарда. Ты волен вернуться и уйти, когда пожелаешь. Твои комнаты остались нетронуты. Мама следила за тем, чтобы их убирали, пока…, - Тор кашлянул, - … пока тебя не было. Она никогда не теряла надежды.

Локи, переполненный печалью, закрыл глаза.

Один раз, под обликом Одина, он заходил в свои комнаты; поздно ночью, чтобы никто не гадал, зачем царю Асгарда пробираться в комнаты предателя. Там все так и осталось на своих местах; он не ожидал увидеть свои покои в целости и сохранности. Когда Локи опустился на колени у кровати, то почувствовал, как от подушки доносится отчетливый цветочный аромат духов его матери.

Больше он туда не возвращался.

\- Сейчас меня вполне устраивает мое жилье в Мидгарде, - выдавил Локи миг спустя. Даже ему самому его голос показался хриплым и ломким. - А теперь, если позволишь, Джарвис устроит тебе встречу со Старком…

\- А еще я принес ее дневник.

Локи вздрогнул от удивления.

\- Прости, что?

\- Дневник мамы, - Тор пожал плечами, чуть ли не застенчиво потирая шею. - Она просила отдать его тебе, когда я закончу. И, признаюсь, придерживал я его дольше, чем мне было нужно, но ее сейд до сих пор как будто пропитывает эти страницы. Там есть и зеленые отметки, уверен, они для тебя, - он положил украшенную золотом книгу на стол.

Локи тяжело сглотнул. Он желал, чтобы книга занялась пламенем, потому что если он посмотрит на нее достаточно свирепо, она вот-вот вспыхнет, как один из экспериментов Тони.

\- Она очень сильно любила тебя, Локи, - прошептал Тор. - Как и я люблю тебя. _Пожалуйста_ , пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня навеки, - он нерешительно поднял взгляд к потолку. - Джарвис? Не мог бы ты, эээ, отправить время встречи со Старком на мобильный Джейн Фостер? Я пробуду в Мидгарде еще несколько дней.

\- Я свяжусь с мисс Фостер, когда появится мистер Старк, мистер Одинсон.

\- Спасибо, - Тор еще раз кивнул Локи и ушел. 

* * *

Чтобы открыть дневник, Локи ждал почти целый месяц.

Поначалу он выжидал, пока Тор вернется в Асгард, чтобы Громовержец не забрал книгу с собой (что было глупо, поскольку именно Тор ее и принес).

А после у него не было времени.

После того, как отбыл Тор, Старк созвал Мстителей и выложил им все, что они с Локи наработали за последние несколько месяцев. Хоть Локи и знал, что собирается делать смертный, но то, что его жизнь и тайны вынесут на всеобщее обсуждение, смущало и сбивало с толку. Самым худшим были жалостливые взгляды солдата, а еще Локи помнил, как прикусывал язык, а его локоть словно клешней сжимала рука Тони, пока двое бывших асассинов Щ.И.Т.а забрасывали его вопросами о его пленении.  
  
Но Танос приближался.

Осталось не очень много времени, всего лишь несколько месяцев, прежде чем прибудет новая флотилия Безумного Титана, а делегации Ванов и Светлых Эльфов уже готовились к своему временному проживанию в Мидгарде.

Когда Царь Асгарда вернулся спустя несколько недель, то поверг Локи в глубочайший шок, попросив того действовать в Мидгарде как посол Асгарда и, когда появится Безумный Титан, вести совместные силы союзников Асгарда в бой.

Бартон ржал так неудержимо, что Роджерс похлопал его по спине, беспокоясь, что у лучника припадок.

\- Но… это же совершено… то есть… он… он… сначала одних привел... а теперь…, - хрипел Бартон.

\- Да, да, птичьи мозги, мы тебя поняли. Но это не так смешно, - отрезал Старк.  
  
\- Это же… как будто…

\- Да блин, Нат, дай парню воды, - прорычал ни капли не веселый Старк. - И успокоительное. Хотя нет, забудь про воду. Просто успокой его.

\- Локи? - подогнал его Тор. - В таких случаях принято что-то говорить, разве не так?

Локи один раз раскрыл рот, потом попробовал еще и еще, пока наконец не сумел прохрипеть:

\- Почему?

А Тор только рассмеялся. Похлопал Роджерса по спине и сказал, что должен навестить Джейн перед тем, как вернется в Асгард.

Последующие дни были проведены за подготовкой Мидгарда к тому, что на замаскированные базы по всему миру приземлятся тысячи военных кораблей пришельцев, чтобы затаиться и ожидать Таноса. А после, что казалось совсем нереально, опять появился Тор, уже с Тессерактом и устройством асов, чтобы при содействии Локи помочь открыть большой портал для флотилии Ванов.

Локи не упустил из виду, как глаза Вдовы (да и кинжалы) на следующий день отслеживали каждое движение бога, как она всматривалась в его глаза, в поисках любого намека на неестественный синий цвет. Локи и рассмеялся бы - _“Не тот камень!”_ , хотел поддразнить он - да только последнее, что он хотел, это чтобы кто-то прознал о власти скипетра, который он так давно оставил где-то позади.

А потом стало тихо и спокойно.

Тони ездил в город на встречи, опять оставляя Локи в одиночестве пялиться на безвредную с виду белую книгу с уголками зеленых и красных закладок, выглядывающих между страниц.  
  
В первый раз после ее смерти, после того, как он разнес всю мебель, которую она тайно переправила в его клетку, Локи вспомнил ее доброту. Ее прикосновения. Вспомнил, как она смотрела на Локи, словно он огорчил ее, но все равно с такой любовью, что ему было так легко отшутиться, усмехнуться, кивнуть и извиниться; зная, что это ничего никогда не изменит; зная, что это никогда не изменит ее чувств.

Локи раскрыл дневник. 

* * *

Тони нашел его, скрутившегося на диване и прижимающего к себе позолоченную книгу, поздно вечером.

Человек, собственноручно выбранный Судьбами и вплетенный Фриггой в пряди гобелена, взял в руки лицо Локи и стер с него слезы, а потом стащил бога с дивана и утянул за собой.

Меньше всего Локи ожидал оказаться на крыше, под теми самыми звездами, сквозь которые он когда-то упал, и теперь сидеть на дорогом стуле, который Старк назвал креслом-грушей. Один из его ботов привез им несколько одеял, пиццу, термос с так называемым горячим какао (“Сделано добрейшим Капитаном Роджерсом, не путать с Капитаном Морганом,” - сказал Тони), и теперь уже обязательной бутылкой Огденского виски.

Несмотря на промозглый осенний воздух, сидеть под одеялами рядом со Старком было почти тепло, странное кресло вынудило Локи откинуться на Тони и смотреть на звезды. Небо над огнями Нью-Йорка было бескрайним и серым.

Первую влажную дорожку на щеках Локи ощутил почти так же, как замечают кровь, вытекающую из раны, полученной в бою, - за несколько мгновений до того, как разум достаточно нагонит суть происходящего, чтобы опознать боль.

\- Поговори со мной, Локес, - велел Старк. Плечи бога обхватила рука.

Локи вздохнул.

\- Могу я просто насладиться видом?

\- Хм, нет. Ты не выглядел таким сломленным с той нити, в которой перестал мыться, - Старк сморщился и содрогнулся. - Слава Богу, мы миновали эту черту в этой, ммм, что бы это сейчас не было. Я до сих пор помню, как ужасно от тебя несло.

\- Вряд ли ты можешь помнить запах _из сна_ , Старк.

\- Может, это ты не можешь, котенок, - Старк затолкал в рот здоровый кусок пиццы, - но у меня фотографическая память, помнишь?

\- Которая объясняет, почему ты делал детальные записи о каждой нити, да? - фыркнул Локи и взял себе ломтик пиццы.

\- Хватит увиливать, Лютик, - хихикнул Тони.

Локи жевал пиццу. Любимая Старка, он называл ее “Все подряд”, и добавлялось в нее все, что Мидгардцы только могли положить в пиццу. Локи считал, что Старк так любит ее только потому, что гений не озадачился тем, чтобы выбрать, какую добавку он предпочитает. Пицца уже остыла, но вкус на языке Локи был насыщенным и восхитительным.

Он съел еще два куска, пока наконец не расслабился, развалившись на теле Старка и откидывая голову на его локоть.

\- Она знала, - прошептал Локи на ухо Тони. - Она все знала. И что Один не будет слушать. И что она умрет, если… и что…, - Локи сдержал всхлип, - что Танос пытал меня, что заставил…, - Старк рядом с ним резко вздохнул, - … и она выбрала _эту_  нить, вплела в гобелен именно эту тропинку, потому что… потому что в тех нитях, где меня освободили из подземелий, где мы никогда не встретились, когда я остался в Асгарде, я не… я так и не восстанавливался, если она оставалась в живых.

Старк издал придушенный звук, пальцы на плече Локи сжались, притягивая бога ближе.

\- Она позволила себе… она потратила свою _жизнь_  ради…, - слезы побежали и на этот раз, жгучие и крупные, они катились по щекам Локи и капали на футболку Старка, и он почувствовал на своей щеке теплое дыхание смертного, сопровождаемое нежным прикосновением губ к его лбу.

Старк вымучено рассмеялся в макушку Локи, перебирая пальцами черные шелковистые пряди. Он нежно обхватил лицо Локи ладонями, и бог подался к нему еще ближе.

\- Совсем они сумасшедшие, да? - благоговейно шепнул он. - Эти придурки, которые спасли нас от самих себя.


	14. Chapter 14

_“Люди забыли эту истину, - сказал Лис, - но ты не забывай: ты навсегда в ответе за тех, кого приручил. Ты в ответе за свою розу.”_

Иногда Локи казалось, что последние несколько месяцев закружили его в таком вихре перемен, что, когда он просыпался, то думал, будто все это - очередная иллюзия Судеб, а сам он так до сих пор и гниет в камере, одинокий и забытый. Но потом он поворачивал голову и видел лицо Тони, пристроившееся на подушке рядом с ним и подсвеченное голубым светом реактора.

Когда Мстители, собранные вместе неоспоримой информацией Старка о надвигающейся угрозе Таноса, решили переехать жить в башню, Тони сказал, что Локи находится под его защитой. И пусть только кто-нибудь тронет что-нибудь его - вылетят из башни и останутся без крутой техники Тони. Не то, чтобы Мстители спорили; Тор уже поручился за Локи, когда назначил его послом Асгарда на Земле.

Роджерс только закатил глаза, да сказал Старку, чтобы тот вырос уже наконец. Ну а воспоминания о том, как от щелчка пальцев Бога Шалостей волосы доброго Капитана ярко зазеленели, все еще вызывали на лице Локи улыбку. Почему-то эта мелкая выходка заставила Бартона заржать так безудержно, что Наташе пришлось его успокаивать. Опять.

В этой нити Роджерс все так же пек печенье. Бартон был такой же задницей, как и всегда, хотя неожиданно более уступчивым в принятии того факта, что Локи находился под давлением Таноса, чем тот ожидал. Вдова по большей части проявляла по отношению к нему осторожность, но объяснила Локи как играть в шахматы. Потому что ей хотелось научиться его непроницаемому выражению лица, сказала она.  
  
Даже отношения между Брюсом и Локи развились в неловкую спокойную дружбу, добрый человек посвящал Локи в тонкости проживания с человечеством, а, временами, и с Тони.

А Тони...

Локи до сих пор помнил ощущение этих пальцев, скользящих по его коже, в ту ночь, когда смертный заботливо отследил и поцеловал каждый шрам, оставленный Иным на худом теле Локи. Он помнил, как нервно подрагивали его собственные руки, выводя на простынях круги, пока и губы, и пальцы, и язык Тони двигались вдоль каждой линии, а потом стирали слезы Локи и вновь возвращались к линиям. Снова и снова, пока слез у Локи не осталось, а остался один лишь Старк, не прекращающий нашептывать ему на ухо тихие банальности.

И позже, когда Тони медленно двигался в нем, руки Локи крепко сжимались вокруг плеч смертного, и бог стонал от удовольствия в ухо Тони. Он разукрасил нежную кожу смертного небольшими укусами и синяками; помечая его, а Тони помечал его в ответ. Гений подавался вперед и назад, умелые пальцы скользили по чувствительной плоти Локи, уничтожая его изнутри и создавая заново - цельного, обновленного, покрытого шрамами.  
  
Но и у Тони тоже были шрамы и этот предмет, похожий на миниатюрное солнце в середине его груди - яркий, леденяще-синий и прохладный на ощупь. И шрамы Тони тоже болели, а сны его были полны отравляющих и ужасных видений, они будили Локи жалобными криками смертного и его колотящими локтями.

Локи почти позабыл вкус надежды, позабыл, как она обжигает до самой сути, позабыл, что значит, когда у тебя есть кто-то, за кого ты держишься изо всех сил - за этого безумного, прекрасного человека, который был сломлен так же сильно, как и он сам.

То утро, когда прибыл Танос, ничем не отличалось ото всех остальных.  
  
Локи проснулся в постели Тони, руки и ноги смертного крепко обхватывали тело, а нос Тони пристроился под его подбородком. Ему было тепло, слишком тепло под Тони и одеялами, но его это не волновало.  
  
Было еще слишком рано, но Локи все равно не спал.

И теперь он знал, да что там, он всегда знал. Знал с того дня, когда Танос вручил ему скипетр, знал с того мига, когда Иной объявил, что он готов служить, - он знал, что этот день наступит.

Сработал сигнал тревоги - маячок на границе дальних пределов солнечной системы, оповещающий, что из вне приближается что-то большое, и Старк вскочил, ругаясь и стирая с глаз остатки сна, собирая свои вещи и приказывая Джарвису сварить кофе.

Локи шел следом за смертным, пока Старк внезапно не развернулся - прямо в середине разговора с Капитаном - и толкнул бога к стене, так основательно целуя, что Локи показалось, будто в глазах замелькали звезды.

Роджерс оторвал их друг от друга подчеркнутым фырканьем.

Тон рассмеялся и опять поцеловал Локи:

\- Выше нос, котенок, Титаник ждет, чтобы его потопили, - провозгласил он с почти маниакальным ликованием в глазах.

\- Ты безнадежен, - сказал Локи.

И после ничего больше не имело значения, кроме того, как поразить Безумного Титана раз и навсегда.

Спустя полчаса из Асгарда прибыл посланник. Тор вместе с Троицей Воинов и Сиф скоро присоединится к ним в битве, но впереди себя он отправил самого доверенного посланника с золотой коробкой.

Для Тони.

И гений съел лежащее внутри яблоко, Локи не успел даже возразить. Локи не успел даже объяснить ему, что это значит, не успел встревожиться о том, вдруг Тони это не понравится. Локи не успел задуматься о том, что смертный не захочет его есть, что ему не стоит его есть, не стоит желать остаться с богом навечно.

Пока они вместе с остальными Мстителями экипировались на квинджете - Тони уже шагнул навстречу сегментам красной брони, а Локи застегивал пряжки зачарованной зеленой брони, оснащенной модификациями Старка, - на экранах за ними вспыхнули предупреждения. Внешний периметр пересекало множество кораблей флотилии Таноса, однако Локи все равно не мог не верить. Не мог не надеяться.

Потому что если Фригга сплела именно этот гобелен - с этим странным смертным и еще более странным миром, который он теперь называл домом, - то Локи почему-то был уверен, что у Таноса нет ни единого шанса устоять.

Громоздкие боевые корабли зависли уже над атмосферой Земли - в то же самое время, когда они начали потихоньку снижаться, выступили корабли Ванов.

Вдова подогнала квинджет поближе, чтобы Тони и Локи перебрались на ведущий корабль. Сверкнуло ее оружие, а управление перехватил Клинт. В отдалении вспыхнула молния.

Открылся люк, и Старк ухмыльнулся, глядя на бога, и крикнул перед тем, как захлопнуть шлем:

\- Детки, давайте-ка надерем им задницы!

И Локи последовал за ним на битву.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Позволю себе процитировать автора:  
> "Как красноречиво выразился Антуан Сент-Экзюпери "Твоя роза так дорога тебе потому, что ты отдавал ей все свои дни". Это - моя роза. Спасибо, что читали".  
> Спасибо вам. Ваша роза прекрасна.


End file.
